


治疗性爱恋

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 皮肤饥渴症盾✖️语言障碍症冬 ooc小时候因为说话很慢的巴基怕被嘲笑就患上了语言障碍症，干脆不再说话。长大后为了不听爸妈的唠叨自己搬出来住，本来想要自己一个人安安静静的生活，结果却碰上个热情的过分的邻居，最要命的是，他的邻居总是喜欢对他搂搂抱抱，这完全不在他的生活计划范围内............巴基的工作是文案编辑史蒂夫工作是室内设计师（我尽量给自己科普了，应该还会有一点不科学的地方？大家就当做是私设吧，谢谢理解）





	1. Chapter 1

半梦半醒的Bucky听到那没完没了的门铃声，只好不耐烦的起身，一边想着怎么会有人来找他，一边摇摇晃晃的走到门口。

从猫眼一看，以现在他那还没运转起来的大脑，不得不花上几秒来回忆门外这张陌生的脸属于谁。Bucky愣了一会儿，然后猛地想起来，这是他这几天在厨房看到的那个男人，应该是…他的邻居。

任由那门铃还在坚持不懈的工作着，Bucky并没有开门的打算，以他以往的经验来看，过一会儿门外的人应该就会走了。

果不其然，门铃又被按了两次后，Bucky听到门外的人冲着大门说了句

“没人吗？我是你的邻居，就住在对面。”

Bucky当然不会回话，他也不能，于是依旧不做声的站在屋里。

一直到门外真的一点动静都没有了，他才舒了一口气，再次回到卧室，继续自己刚刚还没做完的梦。

没有把发生的一切当回事的Bucky，按照自己的习惯，睡到下午五点钟，然后起床准备吃点东西，他今天要动作快点，前几天搬家的时候稿子拖了一堆，积了很多东西，还不知道能不能在期限内完成。

他慢悠悠的走向厨房，不过，目的地绝对不是那连包装膜都没拆开的灶台和锅碗，而是那被塞满了速食的冰箱。

Bucky选着种类多到堪比便利店的食物，先是倒了一杯橙汁给自己，他喜欢那种酸酸甜甜的味道，尤其是在下午刚睡醒的时候，一杯就能让他整个人清醒过来。

最终拿出一盒意大利面，最基础的肉酱口味，放到了微波炉里，等着晚饭的他坐在旁边的桌子上，看着眼前的厨房玻璃窗有些出神，他忽然想起来下午来敲他门的那个邻居。

自己搬过来的第一天就从眼前的这面窗户看到了对面那个男人，金发。

当时被吓了一跳，租房的时候他真的没有注意到对门的厨房会挨得这么近，如果是这样他一定不会签了合同。

那时候还处于震惊的他愣在那里没有反应，对面的人向他点了点头就走了。

太尴尬了，他完全不知道怎么处理这种情况，两个相互不认识的人隔着厨房玻璃打招呼？这太尴尬了。

妄想选择忘记的他，为此还特意错后了自己吃饭的时间，然而结果依旧是如此巧合的遇上了几次。

当然了，他一直都是没什么反应，他发誓，他是真的不知道该做什么。然而对方倒像已经熟了似的，招呼打的越来越热情。

于是Bucky决定安个帘子以免再遇到这样的事，结果还没来得及行动，对方就找上门来了。

按道理讲，在这种公寓里，应该很少会碰到这么热情的人，这也是他为什么放弃家里的饭菜和足够让他来晒太阳的小花园，而来到这乌烟瘴气的市区。

他想要的是公式化的日常服务和冷漠的邻里关系，没有多余的交流，不会有尴尬，更不会因为他不开口而感觉异样。

可结果呢？自己竟然歪打正着的碰上一个如此热情的邻居，如果让他的妈妈知道一定会开心的要命，自己终于有机会社交一下了，然而，他当然不会，也不想让这种事发生。

Bucky正想着就听到耳边传来叮的一声，他咕咚咕咚的喝干净杯子里剩下的橙汁，准备拿出自己的晚餐。

就在这时，他感觉到身后好像有什么动静，耳朵格外灵敏的他警惕的回身，一眼就看到隔壁的窗户里，他的那个邻居，那个金发男人，在对面敲着玻璃向他招手。

Bucky依旧是不知道怎么回应，正僵着，就看对面的人指了指自己，然后手边端起来了一盘什么，转身就拿着那东西走出了他的视线。

一开始没明白对方什么意思的他，在听到自己的门铃响后才知道，那人原来还是没放弃和他这个新邻居热络一下。

这次被抓了个现成的Bucky没办法再不出声的装作家里没人，于是只能硬着头皮打开门，迎面便看到那张笑脸

“ 嗨！我是你的邻居，我叫Steve Rogers，就住在你对面。”对方说完又怕他不知道似的指了指身后的那扇门。

“今天下午我来了一趟，你好像不在，哈哈”

Bucky勉强的笑笑然后点了点头。

“ 那个…哦，对，这是我烤的千层面，不知道你喜不喜欢，拿来给你尝尝。”

听他这么说，Bucky先是两手接过那一看起来他可以吃三天的面饼，快步走到厨房把面腾了出来，再拿着空盘子走回门口，递了回去。

同时，他在心里鼓励自己：Bucky，你做的很好，等这人接住了盘子你就可以关门了。

不过，对方并没有痛快的拿过盘子，而是僵在那里，看起来有点不知所措？

“ 额…你….”

Bucky端着盘子，见他不接，又举了举，看他还是没有反应，最后半塞进了那人的手里，本想直接关门的他，最后还是先点了点头，才隔绝了站在门口愣住的人。

也不管对方走没走，他赶紧走回卧室翻出一件旧衣服，直接卡在了厨房的窗户上，他根本等不了安窗帘了，如果以后两人还会在窗户这见面就太尴尬了。

等一切都整理完，Bucky才想起来自己的晚饭还没解决，可端起自己的那碗意面时，那一坨东西已经看起来一点都不好吃了。

正想要再从冰箱里拿一份出来的他，忽然看到那个被自己弄的乱七八糟的千层面，还冒着热气的千层面。

在经过一秒的心里斗争之后，Bucky一边想着反正已经给他了就是他的了，一边叉了一大口塞到嘴里。

嗯，味道还不错。

 

Steve就这么被轰回去了以后，到家还没反应过来怎么回事，正确的顺序不应该是他的新邻居和他友好的打招呼，然后下次做了什么吃的再一起把盘子送回来吗？

他喜欢和邻居搞好关系，这看起来很亲近，很舒服，让他生活都能更有意思，然而，可惜，他却没有一个好邻居的命。

他遇到过不开门，或者干脆不接吃的的邻居，但是这真的是他第一次遇到，拿了吃的然后就立刻轰他的邻居。

本来还试图安慰自己，新邻居可能比较内向不喜欢这样，以后慢慢就好了。然而当他走到厨房看到对面的窗户被捂的严严实实，连一点光都不漏的时候，顿时放弃了刚刚的想法，看来他的邻居就是完全不想理他。

 

“ 他真的就一句话都不说的把你轰走了？” Sam一脸不敢置信的看着眼前的人，如果不是因为周围环境吵闹，他敢保证自己刚刚的话能被整个餐厅里的人听到，没办法，他真的太惊讶了，Steve Rogers的邻居总是能刷新他对“不友好”这个词的底线。

Steve耸了耸肩，然后突然想到什么的补充说道 

“ 他关门前点了点头。”

“ 那个不算，我跟你说，他那天下午肯定在家，就是不想理你。” Sam边说着边用手指敲着桌面，一脸看好戏的表情，一边的嘴角都翘起来了。 

“ 啧，无所谓了，反正我两周没有看到他了，我甚至怀疑他从不出家门。” Steve摆了摆手示意对方不提这事了，然后举手叫着服务员

“ 您好！加一打啤酒！”

看到那面应了，Steve才转回头继续对Sam说道 “ 老规矩，临死前的放纵。从明天开始我又要过上画图被拒画图再被拒的悲惨生活了。”

Sam当然知道他什么意思，他的老伙计喜欢在接一个新工作前不醉不归，他到现在都不懂为什么这人要做室内设计这种熬人的工作，于是他只能无奈的说道

“ 我懂，一会儿我会借你一只胳膊的。”

“ 我那该死的病已经好了知道么，我现在控制的很好。” Steve用酒瓶敲了敲桌子来强调自己说的话。

“行，从高中你就是这么说的。”

“ 这次我保证！”

看着眼前的人坚定的表情，Sam懒得再跟他争辩，几乎每次在他们喝酒前，眼前的人都会说这话，然而，事实就是….毫不意外的，今天，Steve Rogers依旧是喝的烂醉然后抱着他的胳膊不放。

特意照了一张照片作为证据，说实话他真的不觉得这是什么病，什么时候喜欢和人接触也成心理疾病了？但是没办法，这个人就引以为耻的从不肯提，然后拼命的克服自己的欲望。

认命的将半昏迷的人架回家，然而到了楼下的时候，对方死活不让自己把他送上楼

“ 你确定吗？”

Steve摇摇晃晃的点点头

“ 我还是送你上去吧。” Sam刚要跟他上去，就被这个比自己还要高点的醉鬼拦住

“ 不，不用，我可以。” 拦住要进楼道的人，一把关上了带有安全锁的防盗门，Sam这下没办法了，他可没有钥匙，于是不放心的又嘱咐了一遍

“ 直接回家！别抓个人就搂搂抱抱！”

里面的人应都没应的就上了电梯。

 

Bucky刚进行完每周一次的采购回来后，刚出电梯就看到的自家大门前躺了个人，一个浑身散发着酒气不省人事的金发男人，他隔着老远都闻到了那熏人的味道。他走过去蹲下，把对方的头抬起来，果不其然，就是他那个邻居。

Bucky拍了拍他的脸，对方没有反应，于是又用了点力，那人还是没有反应，就在他看到对方脸上除了醉酒的红晕还有自己的手印时，他的邻居终于睁开了眼。

他呆愣着的看着自己，没有反应，Bucky指了指对面的门，示意他走错地方了，然而对方依旧没有回应。

Bucky见他真的已经神志不清，想着干脆将对方拖回他自己那边去，结果刚一搂过他的腋下，自己就被毫无防备的抱住了，一个没站稳就栽倒在了那人身上。

他赶紧试图起身，可没想到一个醉鬼的力气竟然这么大，将自己扣得死死的动弹不了。

于是只能又使劲的挣了挣，就在这时，他听到对方带着鼻音撒娇似的的重复着

“ 就抱一会儿，就一会儿...”


	2. Chapter 2

可即便听到了他这么说，Bucky也是丝毫没有同情心的将他挣开了，谁会对一个醉鬼有同情心呢？还是一个喜欢搂搂抱抱的醉鬼，说不定现在这人梦见了哪个漂亮姑娘呢。

被冷落了的人明显有些不乐意，哼哼了两声翻了个身，伸手就往旁边摸，Bucky见状赶紧起身躲开。

看着这人堵着自家大门，于是Bucky自认为好心的揪着他的衣领将人拖到了对面，这个金发男人自己那边。

全程没有醒过来的人浑然不知自己被掉了个头，还睡得香，Bucky心里想着等这人半夜醒了应该就会回去了，然后便头都没回的就回家了。

作息颠倒的他凌晨上厕所的时候忽然想起来楼道里还躺着个人，浴室的小窗户开着，一阵阵的凉风吹了进来。秋天就是这样，即使中午的太阳能把人晒的要死，但一到了晚上，温度就瞬间降了下来。

于是Bucky看在两周前那个负责了自己两顿饭的千层面的份上，趴在猫眼上看了看楼道里的人到底回没回去。

不出所料，那人依旧睡得死死的，一动不动，唯一与之前的差别就是身体整个蜷了起来。

他出门一看果然楼道的窗户大开着，走到对方门前，先是用脚踢了踢那个沉睡的人，毫不意外的没有什么反应，于是他又蹲下拍了拍那人的脸，这次倒是有了回应，不过只是皱了皱眉，然后像是做梦似的一把握住了他的手，自然而然的抱在了怀里。

这人是什么毛病？Bucky脑海里先是蹦出来了这个疑问，然后便使劲把自己的手抽出来，抬头看了看这人家门的密码锁，最终认命的又拽起对方的衣领，将人拖回了自己那边，不过这次倒是直接进了家门。

Bucky将他拖到客厅的地毯上，又随意的拿出一床薄单子给他盖上，再三的确认了这人没有醒，才又回房间继续工作。

好在这么相安无事的过了一晚，客厅的人睡觉倒是安静，Bucky还想着如果这人打呼噜或者耍酒疯他就连单子带人再一起拖出去。

等天蒙蒙亮了，Bucky看了一眼时间，早上五点，他要睡觉了。

为了不让自己被打搅，他准备先去客厅把那踏踏实实睡了一夜的人叫醒，刚要走又忽然想到什么，叹了口气，抓起了桌子上的纸笔。

出了卧室就看到那个金发男人都快睡到沙发下面去了，半张脸贴在地上，那本来给他盖着的单子被他抱在怀里，看他这样Bucky简直后悔为什么要心软给他拖进来，没准他压根就不觉得冷。

依旧是踢了踢对方，这次到不像之前似的像个死人，动了动身子后明显有转醒的迹象，于是他又踢了踢他，可喜可贺，醉鬼终于睁眼了。

Bucky坐在沙发上等着这人醒过来，有些犯困的他打了个哈气，然后开始在自己拿来的纸上写字。

 

 

Steve醒过来的一瞬间只觉得自己浑身酸疼，身上还泛着一股子酒气，等他睁开眼有了意识才发现自己不是在家，然后便一眼瞧见自己的那个新邻居。

他坐起身又晃了晃脑袋，窗外的天色告诉他现在还早，看到对方正在写什么，Steve赶紧回忆昨天晚上怎么回事，不过毫不意外的，他什么也不记得，只知道他拒绝了Sam送他回家。

回忆无果的他刚想先开口，就感觉自己的肩膀被戳了两下，然后抬头便看到他的邻居写的话。

[ 我要睡觉了，请你回家睡吧。]

“ 我…怎么在你家？” Steve被他写的话弄的有点懵，一下太多问题出现，他怎么会在邻居家？他的邻居为什么天亮了才睡觉？是因为要看着他吗？还有他的邻居为什么不说话而是写下来？

看到对方抿了一下嘴后又开始快速的写字，Steve花了两秒解决了自己唯一能解决的一个问题，他的邻居应该是个聋哑人，哦不，只是哑，不然怎么会回答他的问题呢，他清楚的看到那纸上写着

[ 你喝醉了，睡在我家门口。] 

不过即使还没完全酒醒，他也知道自己绝对不能开口问：你是个哑巴？这太伤人也太不礼貌了。

“ 太谢谢你了，我不….” 他还没说完就看到对方又把之前写的那张纸拿了出来，意思很明显了，让他赶快走，然后Steve就看他的邻居又打了一个哈气，半眯着眼睛好像真的是困得不行了。

“ 哦..好，那我先走了，我先走了。”

 

Bucky强睁着眼睛看他出了门，并且等着他在门口又说了不知道几遍谢谢，才最终关门回归安静，戴上眼罩倒在床上便睡了过去，困意来袭的他完全忘记了自己的邻居是个多么热情的人。

 

Steve回到自己那边，赶紧脱掉了一身脏衣服躺进了浴缸里，热水浸泡着的舒适感让他又有些犯困，宿醉带来的酸疼也减轻了不少，头脑也清醒了的他想起了他的邻居，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。

本来以为新邻居又是个冷漠的人，这么看起来也不一定啊，好像还挺好心的，不然怎么会让自己去他家睡呢。不过没想到他竟然不能说话，难怪上次见面都没有开口。

自觉地忽略了一些事实的Steve躺在床上，沉浸在自己这次好像真的碰上了好邻居的幸福感里昏睡了过去。

 

再次睁眼天已经大亮，他正刷着牙就接到了Sam打来的电话

“ 看到我发给你的照片了吗？”

“什么？”Steve边说着边打开了信息，一眼就看到自己抱着电话里的人的胳膊，脸色通红，他隔着屏幕好像都还能闻到那酒味。“ 操..我..”

“ 你什么你，如果像你说的这真是病，那恭喜你，你完全没有好，不过作为你的朋友我还是要告诉你，这他妈根本没有问题好吗？你没准是因为单身太久了？找个女朋友怎么样？”

听筒里不停传来的话Steve有一半都没听进去，准确的说是，他只听到了他的病没有好，那代表着什么？该死的，他可能昨天对他的好邻居也做了什么奇怪的举动。

“ Steve？还好么你？” Sam本来是半开玩笑的说着，结果听到那边一点动静都没有，他可知道他的好哥们有多在意这毛病

“ 没事..不对..有事！有大事了！” Steve说完赶紧漱了漱口继续说道 “ 我他妈昨天是在邻居家睡的！”

“ 什么？” Sam的语调明显调高了几分，不过那声音里Steve清清楚楚的听出来了有一些调笑的意思

“ 你那个把你拒之门外并且懒得和你开口的好邻居？”

“ 滚，那不是他的错，我是说，他不是不愿意和我说话。他是不能说话，懂吧。”

“ 所以..你的新邻居是个聋哑人？” 这么戏剧化的事情？

“ 不是聋哑！只是不能说话，他可以听到。”

“ 好好好，那是你不能说话的好邻居收留了你一晚？你对人家做什么奇怪的事了？” 用膝盖想Sam都知道Steve Rogers为什么刚刚那个语气说话。

“ 该死的，我一点都不记得了，我是不是应该去赔礼道歉？顺便再感谢一下他？”

Steve刚说完，还不等Sam再说什么，紧接着又说道 “ 对对对，我必须这样，先挂了，我得出去买点东西。”

话落，Steve毫不犹豫的就挂断了电话，完全不顾那边忍不住骂人的Sam。

 

 

贴心的Steve记得他的好邻居早上才睡觉，于是想要送吃的的心一直拖到了晚上。

炖了将近一个下午的牛肉，整个屋里都是这个的香气，他完全忘了自己还有工作的人，在晚上六点的时候端着一大锅的炖牛肉敲响了好邻居的门。

知道对方在家的他，不放弃的按着门铃，在不知道第几遍下手后，大门终于开了，虽然他的好邻居脸色看起来不太好，不过那不重要，他送完东西就走。

“ 嗨，我炖了点牛肉送过来给你尝尝。” 

 

Bucky看着眼前的人，又看了看那“一点”牛肉，没有什么反应，才睡醒没多久的他更不想和这人交涉，要不是门铃实在太吵了，他一定不会开门。

 

“ 那个..要不你去换个盘子？我就不进去了，把锅拿回来我就走..” Steve刚说完就又想到了什么继续说道 “ 啊对了，如果不方便，我下次再来取也行。”

他话落，对方就接过他手里的东西转身走进了房间，Steve自觉地站在门口，没一会儿就看里面的人拿着空锅回来了。

“ 那我就回去了，昨天晚上真是谢谢你了..还有…我喝醉了…所以…所以要是有什么奇怪的举动还请你原谅。”

 

Bucky想起他之前动手动脚，只是点了点头，然后往后退了一步，准备关门。这次对方倒是没多纠缠，道了别就转身走了。

 

本以为对方只是为了那一个晚上的收留所以才又来送吃的，可没想到，在接下来的日子里，那人隔两天便来一趟，每次都是晚上六点，像是掐准了他什么时候醒了想吃东西似的。

最主要的是，每次也都不做什么，送了东西就走，偶尔的多说一两句，将近一个多月的时间，Bucky唯一有印象的一句话就是

“ 我平时大部分时间都在家工作，你有事可以来找我，我们都是一个人住，互相照顾一下。”

比起这人之前那种热情到让他厌恶的热络，他发现，这样适可而止的接触，没有什么奇怪的同情和关心，当然了也可能是因为对方要命的坚持，让他开始适应这样的交流，一种不用他尴尬的接触。

渐渐地，他甚至一看到门外是那个邻居，Steve Rogers，他记住了，那人后来又说了几次，他就会自然的打开门，拿了吃的，然后点头关门，自然到一切好像就应该是这样的。

 

虽然自己的邻居从不和他多交流，但是Steve还是愿意去找他，一是因为自己这段时间都是在家里画图统筹，二是因为有个邻居可以走动是他梦寐以求的，而且还是个可能在一些事上不那么方便的邻居。

终归都要做晚饭，偶尔多做一点也没什么，而且他的觉得送吃的这种简单又直接的方法是最好的，不会给人很多压力。

虽然他的邻居没有和他说什么，甚至他连对方的名字都不知道，但是他能感觉到他的邻居没有最早的时候那么拒绝他了，至少这是个好的开始不是吗？

依旧是晚上六点，Steve端着两个牛肉三明治站在了他的邻居门口，刚按了一次门铃大门就开了，他的邻居还是穿着那身宽松的睡衣，可能是醒了没多久，头发还有些乱糟糟的。

“ 今天没来得及买什么食材，打开冰箱才发现没什么东西了，就简单的弄了一点。” 说着他把盘子递过去，向往常一样，他的邻居接过去，走回屋里，过了一会儿又回来了，不过今天对方手里好像提着什么。

“ 这是什么？” Steve接过自己的盘子和一个纸袋，疑惑地看向他的邻居，对方只是冲他扬了扬下巴，然后又向往常一向，摆了摆手便关门了。

等不及回家再看的Steve在楼道里就打开了袋子，里面是两块纸杯蛋糕，看起来精致的很，同时旁边塞着一张纸条，看到内容的他感觉自己回家的脚步都变得轻快了

 

[ 我不会做饭，这是买的，晚饭谢谢你了。——Bucky Barnes ]


	3. Chapter 3

“ 好知道了，我这就过去。” 

Steve挂断电话后摊在椅子上不想动，电话是Natasha打来的，他本来以为自己这次能逃过监工的工作，没想到还是被对方一个电话叫过去了，说是有些东西要核对，她不太清楚。

当然了，他也不能怪Natasha，不得不说她是个棒极了的工作伙伴，从开始的统筹到那些让他头疼的计算最后再加上联系施工团队，各方面都是她来解决，自己需要做的就是把设计工作做好，这让他省了不少事。

叹了口气，认命的赶去了施工现场，到了才发现，有许多地方细节的地方工人都不知道怎么做，以为只是小问题的Steve，只好一直留在那边，陪着工人早出晚归的完成任务。

本来这次的细节设计就多，几乎每个屋子都被要求有大大小小的精巧设计，等Steve确认了施工团队的进度计划时，他发现他几乎每天，每天都要来这。

即使心里有无数个怨言他也只能按时按点的来工地报道，每天都是一身整洁的来，晚上再是灰头土脸的回到家。

到后来Steve干脆也不收拾自己了，反正结果都是一样的，何必还要浪费时间呢。

就连晚饭都是凑合在工地随便解决掉，即使做了这么久的设计工作，这样体力加脑力的投入还是让他整个人都变得暴躁起来，每天回家洗漱完闷头就睡觉，什么也不再想，手机里积了一堆朋友打来的电话或是短信，他一个也不想回答。

不过还好的是，他的朋友们都知道一般他这样与世隔绝就是因为又在工作了。

但是忙晕了的Steve却忘了还有他个好邻居，Bucky Barnes可是不知道他有这个毛病。

 

Bucky当然还是每天都在进行着自己那些事，睡觉，起床，吃饭，工作。没有一项被打扰，然而，唯一不同的就是，他忽然发现那隔三差五的晚饭没有了，将近一周，整整七天Steve Rogers都没有来找他。

他也想过很多原因，比如对方可能就是懒得来了？再比如可能是因为自己太冷漠所以人家不想再来了？

可即便如此，Bucky也依旧没有主动找过去，他不会做饭，也不会说话，找去做什么呢？

于是他就打算继续这么等着，要么对方会再来找他，要么就是还想最早一样，自己这样也挺好。

 

秋天的雨总是说来就来，毫无征兆的就下起来，晚上正打算去采购的Bucky拿出自己那把被压得没有样子的雨伞，毫不意外的，打开便发现它坏掉了。

正琢磨着要怎么办，一个想法就蹦到了他脑海里，而且挥之不去，他甚至发现自己想不出其他任何办法了——他可以去找Steve Rogers借。

看了看时间八点二十，这个点对方应该会在家的，而且…他说了他没什么事都是在家呆着。

Bucky又犹豫了一会儿，然后拿好纸笔写下了自己想说的话，有些忐忑的走到了对面，说实话他真的很紧张，这可能是他长这么大，准确的说是，自从他不能说话以来，第一次敲别人家的门。

鼓起勇气按下了门铃，他之前可没觉得那门铃声这么大，甚至让他下不去手再按一次。

可他还是鬼使神差的再按了一次，这动作几乎让他有些不好意思的低下了头，这太尴尬了，自己一定是吵到对方了。

Bucky正想着，就看到眼前的大门打开了，紧张加上羞愧的他，刚想拿出自己写好的纸就被对方的有些不耐烦的语气吓得缩了回来

“ 谁啊…干什么。”

果然是打扰到他了，虽然两人之前常见面但是，但是今天不一样，今天是他来主动，他不能像之前那样只是被动的接受，他也不能什么都不想，现在的他完全不知道要做什么，脑子一片空白，太尴尬了，自己竟然选的这么不是时候，于是下意识的用手语比划道

[ 抱歉，我….] 

“ 什么啊？有什么事。”

等对方又说了话Bucky才反应过来自己刚刚的举动有多蠢，又放下手不知道该干什么。

 

Steve回来躺下想休息一会儿，然而刚睡着就被门铃声吵醒了，即使有一万个不愿意，他还是起来开门了，身心疲惫的他本来就有些暴躁，再加上被打扰了休息，更是烦的很，说话的语气控制不住的不友好。

Steve捏着眉头连眼睛都不想睁开，两人就这么僵着等了会儿，他才感觉到对方好像拿出来了什么，睁眼一看，眼前的纸上写着

[ 我能借一下雨伞吗？我的坏掉了。]

累晕了的Steve这才反应过来他怎么对Bucky这么不耐烦，这个人好不容易来找自己一趟，结果他竟然这个态度，看到对方双手紧紧地攥着，也不直视自己，一脸愧疚的左顾右盼，他赶紧说道

“ 哦哦，等一下，我给你去拿。”

话落他就赶紧跑到屋里翻出自己一年也用不上几次的雨伞。递给对方的时候，他还想解释一句可是Bucky点了点头转身就走了，一秒都没有犹豫，丝毫不给他机会再说些什么。

“ 妈的…” Steve忍不住骂了一句，又烦躁的揉了揉头发，心里想着只好等Bucky回来了再去道个歉。

 

Bucky紧张尴尬的心一直到买完东西都没有平静，就连挑自己晚饭的心思都没有，随意的拿了一些日常需要的东西就结账往回走。

一边走一边想，很好，自己第一次主动的社交就是这种结果，像他这样不能说话的人就天生不适合做这种事，连缓解一下气氛的话都说不出来，谁又会等着你写字呢？更别说那没几个正常人能看懂的手语了。

一路失落的回到家，出了电梯就看到自家门前站着的人，那个让自己尴尬了这么久的金发男人。

“ Bucky！”

那人本来是无精打采的靠在门上，一见到他眼睛都亮了。

 

“ 那个…” 

Steve突然见到人却又有点不知道要说什么，看到对方手里提着许多东西，赶紧想上前帮忙接过来，然而他刚伸手要去接，Bucky就躲开了，明显不想让他碰。

他尴尬的摸了摸鼻子然后像是犯错的孩子一样，手背后微微低着头解释道

“ 之前对不起，我这几天有些忙，弄得我整个人都不太对，所以…我刚刚真的不是故意的，语气不好，真的真的，真的对不起。”

Steve现在真是后悔的要命，自己好不容易盼来的好邻居，好像又要没了。

 

Bucky站在他对面，没有什么反映，他可不会再犯傻的用手语了，再说了他现在双手被占着，也是想用也用不了。

 

Steve等了半天没有动静，又抬头看了看，见对方侧着头不看他，干脆又要帮他拿过手里的袋子，这次Bucky虽然又撤了撤手，但是明显没有刚刚那么抗拒。

Steve赶紧又上前，直接将袋子接了过来，然后又傻笑着说

“ 那…我帮你拿进去？”

见Bucky什么表示都没有，只是直接去开了门，于是他也就自然而然的跟着进去。

一直跟着对方到厨房把东西放下，Bucky打开冰箱开始往里面放东西，Steve就这么站在后面也不知道干什么，正僵着，就看Bucky回头向他指了指客厅。

“ 那我先去客厅等你。”

Steve想确认一下他是不是这意思，见对方又点了点头，才回到了客厅。

这是他第二次来Bucky的家里，上次宿醉加上刚睡醒脑子一片空白，这次倒是仔细的看了看，整个客厅也没什么装饰设计，就沙发和地毯倒真是舒服的很，他一坐下去整个人都陷了进去，脚踩在地毯上也是被毛茸茸的包裹住。

一边等着人一边想着他上次就是在这睡得，怪不得一个晚上都没醒，又想到一会儿还要再道一下歉，然后他就可以回去了。

就这么想着想着，可能是因为沙发实在是太舒服了，也可能是因为他本来就累的不行，或许都有吧，总之，结果就是，在Bucky出来的时候看到的就是自己的邻居在自家的沙发上睡着了。

他的邻居又一次跑到他家来睡觉了。

Bucky本来还洗了新买的葡萄，将水果放到桌子上，坐在那人旁边，看着他睡得死死地丝毫没有察觉身边多了一个人，想到他之前说最近很忙所以才脾气不好的，一开始只信了一半的他，现在倒是觉得这人没准真的是累坏了。

不过回想起之前自己窘迫的样子，Bucky还是出气似的拍了拍他的肩膀试图把人叫醒。

“ 唔…” 

可结果对方只是不乐意的呜咽了一声，然后顺势靠在了自己的肩膀上，直接抱住自己的胳膊不放。

不但没把人叫醒还让他睡得更舒服了，他怎么那么喜欢抱着他的胳膊？这人是什么毛病？


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky没有再叫他，任由对方抱着自己的胳膊睡得沉。他无所事事的呆在那愣了一会儿，想着要不开电视看一会儿，但是又怕把人吵醒，只好继续干坐在那，最后干脆无聊的拿起自己洗好的葡萄一个个的捏着吃。

右手还被抱着，只好把碗放在腿上，他一边吃一边控制不住的想起之前的事，紧接着就是一阵头皮发麻，没办法，即便这人道了歉还是觉得尴尬的要命。

而且最烦的是，越是觉得尴尬那画面越是在脑海里挥之不去的，叹了两口气，侧头看了看还睡着的人，更是别扭，于是决定推开他去工作。

他随手把葡萄放到一旁的沙发上，然后就想抽出自己的手，可连续两次，不但都没成功，对方还因为他的动作顺着胳膊往下滑，最后过分躺在他腿上搂住了他的腰，比起抱住胳膊，这动作不知道亲密了多少倍。

Bucky本来还僵硬的坐在那不知道怎么办，就在对方自然而然的用脸蹭了蹭他的肚子后，一个激灵的就推开了身上的人，他哪还顾得上会不会把人弄醒。

可结果就是，他这一个用力，刚还睡得正欢的人直接被推到了地上，虽然下面铺着一层厚厚的地毯，但是那咚的一声也告诉他这人肯定摔的不轻。

知道自己又闯祸了，Bucky紧张的连脚趾都不自觉的抓紧了，瞪着眼睛看对方什么反应，他可知道睡得正香被吵醒又多烦，更何况是被这种方式吵醒。

 

Steve头还懵着，完全不知道怎么就睡到了地上，胳膊肘和胯骨被砸的生疼，然而身体确下意识的蹭的坐了起来，然后眼睛都没睁开的皱着眉揉胳膊。

又呆了一会儿他才反应过来他没在自己家，一睁眼就看到坐在自己面前的人，对方瞪着自己没有反应。

意识到自己不但在别人家睡着了而且还丢脸的睡到了地上，Steve心里暗骂了一句，然后一边努力让自己清醒一边依旧迷糊的说道

“ 怎么又在你家睡着了…抱歉..我摔下来了？” 

他看着Bucky依旧是毫无反应的盯着自己，于是继续说道 

“ God…我可能是太累了，实在是抱歉。”

 

Bucky依旧是毫无反应的看着他，不是他不想有反应，而是实在不知道该有什么反应，要告诉他是自己把他推下去的吗？然后如果这人问起来为什么要推他，难道他要回答因为你不但抱着我还蹭我的肚子？这太尴尬了。

他正想着，就听对方说道

“ 我先走了，我回去了，明天我再来。”说完便摇摇晃晃要起身，明显还没完全清醒。

Bucky见他起来，自己也赶紧站了起来，想要扶他一把，然而这一站不要紧，半碗葡萄连带着水一点不落的撒在了地毯上，一瞬间自己的手僵在半空中无所适从。

他们两个一个站着，一个依旧坐在地上，就这么盯着那葡萄，直到每一颗都老老实实的躺在那，等Steve反应过来是怎么回事，抬头便看到对方伸在自己面前的手。

他愣了两秒最后还是没有把手搭过去，而是自己撑着站了起来，咳了两声说道

“ …我帮你收一下吧。” 

他当然不是不想接受对方的好意，而是他太想接受了，他清晰地感受到自己到底有多想握上那只手，可他生怕自己鬼使神差的抓住不放，那就太奇怪了，对谁来说都太奇怪了。

 

Bucky见他已经站起来自己的手还僵在那，尴尬的赶紧收回来，他甚至感觉自己的脸都发烫了，听到Steve说要帮忙收拾，便赶紧摆手拒绝

“ 没事，我帮你弄一下吧。” 

见对方还坚持，Bucky干脆半推半就的将人送到门口，然后打开大门向Steve点了点头

“真的不用帮忙吗？” 收拾地毯可不是一件容易的事，更何况湿了的那一片还要吹干。

Bucky又摆了摆手

“ 那我走了，你早点休息。”

 

等终于再把门关上Bucky的心才落下，搓了搓自己的脸好让那热度快点下去些，认命的回去收拾自己那烂摊子。

一边在心里骂自己怎么这么蠢一边一个个的把葡萄再捡回碗里，收拾一半又觉得，明明是对方先动手动脚的，他为什么要紧张，不让他扶更不是他的错。

三番两次的都是因为Steve Rogers而犯蠢，他甚至觉得对那人好不容易有点的亲切感也要因为自己的原因几乎消失殆尽了。没办法，他在这方面太不擅长了。

 

Bucky努力的想让自己忘掉这几次尴尬的经历，即便说服着自己不要那么在意，但是他依旧因为第二天对方没有兑现承诺的来敲门而胡思乱想。

Steve Rogers是不是想起来是他把他推下去了？还是那人觉得和他交流太麻烦了？自己是不是太蠢了？还是那个金发男人之前装好人现在又开始嫌他是个哑巴？

被无数个问题困扰了几天后，Bucky忽然不明白自己在纠结什么，明明一开始他都在拒绝对方的热情，怎么现在正合他意的发展下去了自己反而别扭起来。

最后在他将一切问题都归因于自己的生活多了一个人打扰后，一切都解释的通了，同时解决办法也是有了，那自然是不再让别人打扰就好了。

 

这边Steve还浑然不知自己又一次的被自己的邻居拒之门外，自从那天以后又忙忙碌碌的过了一周他才又能回归自己之前那样轻松自在的生活。

这次他闲下来的第一件事就是闷在家里学习手语，这是他早在工地的时候就想好了，更准确的说，他在那次回家后，第二天醒来想到的第一件事就是他应该去学学手语。

他清晰的记得在Bucky有些慌张的时候下意识的开始用手语，然而那时候他什么都看不懂。一心想着自己只不过是想和邻居更加顺利的交流之后，Steve沉浸在手语教程里无法自拔。

知道他工作顺利结束了的Sam表示想来蹭饭的时候，立刻就被Steve义正言辞的拒绝说自己没空，说明原因之后，Sam憋了半天最后问他

“ 你说你为了邻居学手语？？”

“ 对啊，他每次写字很麻烦。而且这样他可能会自在一点。”

“ 邻居？只是邻居Steve Rogers，你在逗我吗？不想我过去你可以直说。”

只觉得对方大惊小怪的Steve不以为意，疯狂的学习了四天后，他久违的，至少对于他来说是久违的，按下了Bucky的门铃，他特意拿了两人份的菜，或许今天有机会去邻居家里坐一坐。

 

Bucky听到门铃声时愣了几秒，还躺在床上的他翻了个身选择装作没有听见，然而结果可想而知，他不得不在那门骚扰了自己五次后，慢吞吞的爬起来。

稍稍打开点门就看到外面那个笑的依旧像以前那样灿烂的人，手里还端着两个盘子。

“ 还没吃吧？拿好这个。” 

Steve说着就用身体顶了顶门，然后就要将手里的东西递给屋里的人，急于表现自己的他完全没有注意到Bucky有些抗拒的反应，而是看到对方后撤了一步后，再次向前直接将盘子塞到了对方手上。

想要拒绝的Bucky双手被迫占着，也说不出话，只好用脚抵着门不让对方再进入，就在他想就这么把门关上的时候，他看到对方不怎么熟练的用手语比划着

[ 我之前太忙了所以没有过来，抱歉，今天才闲下来。]

“ 是这样吗？我做的还可以吗？哈哈哈，你比的慢一点我应该可以明白什么意思了，以后会熟的，我再慢慢学好吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve说完，等了半天也没得到任何回应，就看Bucky愣愣的看着他。以为自己做的不对，于是他试探性的叫了对方一声

“ Bucky？我学的还好吗？”

想起来他的双手还被占着，Steve赶紧又把那两盘吃的端了回来，等着看对方有什么反应。

自己手上的重量忽然变轻，这才让Bucky缓过神来，反应过来刚刚这人问了什么，点了点头，他的确学的很好，这么几天就能学成这样，好的过分了。

见他点了头，Steve心满意足的笑了笑，就像是被老师表扬了的小学生，紧接着他就得寸进尺的问道

“ 那..我能进去吗？我把我的那份也拿来了…对..顺便可以看看我别的学的怎么样，网上学的容易有些出入，你知道的…” 

听对方这么说，大脑还有些迟缓的Bucky自然而然的后撤了那只抵着门的脚，大门就这么被打开了。

他也不知道自己怎么就让这人进来了，总之，他感觉的到自己并不厌恶这个人的靠近，更准确的说是，他一点都不讨厌。

 

已经来过他家两次的人，熟悉的走进来，直奔餐桌，放下吃的又转头问他

“ 我刚刚不方便拿喝的了，你这里有吗？或者我回去一趟也行。”

听到问话，Bucky又下意识的从周围找纸笔，然而紧接着就听对方又说道 

“ 嘿，我真的学的很认真，你可以试试。”

他这么一说Bucky才想起来这人好像是会手语的了，好心的他尽量放慢速度的用手语说道

[ 冰箱里只有果汁可以吗？]

然后他怕Steve看不懂，又重复了一遍

“ 果汁是吗？可以啊，我都可以。”

 

除了上学那会，这还是他第一次和外人可以自在又省事的交流，Bucky抑制不住的有些兴奋，连走向厨房的脚步都显得轻快起来，边翻找着自己还没打开过的橙汁边听到外面传来那人说话的声音

“ 你看，我说我能看懂吧。”

听出来那语气来带着骄傲，像是在和他炫耀自己做了多么了不起的事情似的，Bucky感觉脸有些发热，嘴角都不自觉的翘了起来。

一回神才从窗户上看到自己现在的模样，他赶紧用冰果汁冰了冰自己的脸，然后呼了两口气才走出厨房。

客厅里的人已经把那厚极了的汉堡分好了，旁边还配着一点沙拉和烤马铃薯，另外还有一大盘子富余的肉饼，看起来还热的很，就连上面的芝士都没有凝固。

Bucky本以为这顿晚餐会异常的尴尬，但好在全程都被对方孜孜不倦的检测自己的手语水平弄的没有冷场。

 

“ 你不喜欢沙拉么？” 

Steve看着自己对面的盘子里那点沙拉一点都没减少，甚至可以说是一片叶子都没有消失，就连汉堡里的洋葱都被拽了出来，不过旁边的马铃薯块倒是早就被吃了个干净。

Bucky撇了撇嘴，然后又点了点头，将目光投向对方的盘子，跟自己完全相反，汉堡还剩了点，可是那些绿叶子完全一点不剩。

以为这人会像他妈妈那样劝他吃菜才会健康，几乎所有吃菜的人都会这么说，可没想到的是，对方只是撑着脑袋笑道

“ 如果真的那么不愿意吃，你可以分给我。”

Bucky抬头看了看他，问道 [ 你确定吗？] 第一次吃饭就把自己菜拨到别人的盘子里，这可不怎么礼貌。

“ 当然。” 说着，Steve就把盘子向前推了推，然后又指了指客厅对面那个角落里的跑步机 

“ 我以为你喜欢健康点的生活。” 他来了两次竟然都没注意到那个可怜的跑步机，不用说就能看出来有多久没用过了。

 

听到对方这么说Bucky有点不好意，那个跑步机自从他搬来这里几乎没有连过电，唯一的一次还是自己想着跑一会儿，可结果还没有十分钟他就又懒得动了。

他正低着头想解释点什么，就听对面传来了声音，那人像是看出他的别扭，笑着说道

“ 别在意，我就是开个玩笑。没几个人真的爱运动的。” 

 

Bucky抬头看了看他，然后撇着嘴用手语说 [ 你不就是，你看起来就是。] ，对方那连衣服都遮挡不住的大臂和胸肌，什么都不用说就知道他下了多少工夫。

“ 哈哈哈，相信我，我绝对不是，只不过是为了看起来好看点，其他的可能也就搬砖的时候有点用。”

听他这么说，Bucky有点好奇他到底是干什么的，工人？看起来一点都不像，好奇心促使他问道 [ 你是做什么的？]

Steve看清他比划的是什么，微微愣了一下，这还是他的好邻居今天晚上第一次主动提出问题，然而就因为这几秒愣神，他就看对面的人又说道

[ 我就是问问，不方便说也没关系。]

“ 没有，我做室内设计，偶尔要去工地帮帮忙。” 

话落Steve又想起什么，紧接着说道

“ 之前那次，你来找我，就是因为每天都要去工地所以才累成那个样子。”

他刚说完，就看对面的人又不再多问的低头针对起自己那个几乎快空了的盘子，稍长的头发快要挡住了一半的脸。

他完全不知道自己哪说的有问题，怎么就让好不容易放松了的人再一次拘谨了起来。

Steve感觉到了他的邻居除了不会说话以外可能还有一些…不善于交往，至少在他看来是这样的，不过这也难怪，有些缺陷的人总是容易这样，毕竟总是在意自己和普通人有些差别。

就因为是知道这些，他更是想小心些的对待，不是同情或者怜悯，只是完完全全像个正常人那样交流，他当然知道这对有缺陷的人来说有多重要。

就像他，还好他那毛病可以瞒过去，不必随时随地的暴露在身边的人眼里，也还好他没有那么严重，只在喝醉了的时候才忍不住犯病，这也是他为什么只和Sam去喝酒。

他不想甚至是害怕让周围的人知道他有这毛病，听起来有些变态的病，那种压力他不敢保证自己能承受。

“ 差不多我就回去了。”

第一次吃饭Steve还不想把自己的邻居逼得太紧，免得那刚打开的大门又把他关在了外面。

 

因为对方刚刚的话，又回忆起之前的尴尬的Bucky听他这么说赶紧点头，收拾了盘子就将人送到了门口

Steve就这么急忙的被送到了门口也没想明白自己刚刚说什么了让这人又变成了这样，看着眼前这个和自己差不多高，却总是回避视线不和自己对视的人，一只手怎么也忍不住的在对方肩膀上捏了捏，说道

“ 那我先走了。”

紧张了几秒后，好在没看到Bucky用奇怪的眼神看他，只是点了点头。

他这才放心的转身走了，同时安慰着自己，只是捏了捏肩，这不算奇怪，朋友之间嘛，更何况还隔着衣服。

 

完全没有多想的Bucky回到屋里倚在沙发上，刚吃饱就躺下来让他有些昏昏欲睡，脑子里像做梦似的回想起他和Steve Rogers从第一次见面到现在，这个人虽说热情的过分，又不知道为什么那么执着于给自己送晚饭，但是总的来说，还是不错的。

他一次没有问过自己为什么不能说话，这种尴尬的问题简直可以说是环绕着他的生活，谁没有个好奇心呢？尤其是碰上他这种情况。

然而就在他以为自己早就习惯了的时候才发现，被平凡的相处是个多么舒服的事情，而且这个人甚至为了和他交流去学了手语，一想起来他就不由自主的兴奋到心跳加快。

又躺了一会儿才想起来要把餐桌上剩下的东西收拾好，到了厨房看到那被帘子当得死死的窗户，Bucky犹豫了几秒便拉开了，一边洗杯子一边想，这下好了，可能时不时的又要尴尬的打招呼了，只是有点尴尬，就一点。


	6. Chapter 6

“ 所以你现在已经熟练掌握手语了？为了你的邻里关系？”

Sam看对方要开口，又赶紧补充道 “ 对，还有了副业，厨子。”

“ 嘿，只是偶尔做饭而已。” Steve说完见对面的人抬了抬眉毛，继续道 

“你知道吗，他说什么我基本都能看懂了，不过偶尔还是要他写下来，有一次我去他那…”

Sam实在是忍受不了眼前这个人无休止的叙述他和他的邻居的日常生活，他们两个从今天坐到这开始，对方就在不停地提起他和他的邻居到底相处的有多好。

于是他赶紧打岔，他的重点根本不是在于他和他的邻居干了什么，而是他和他的邻居为什么干了这么多事

“ 等等，等等，我说真的，你真的就是为了邻居？”

 

“ 什么？那不然呢？不对应该说是朋友了。我们已经是朋友了。”

“ 我认识你十年不止了，我怎么从来没见过你对哪个朋友这么好过？之前高中的时候，咱们班上那个耳朵不太好使的，叫什么来着？我怎么不见你这么热情？你可很少和他说话。”

“ 我那是…这不一样，你知道的吧。”

“ 我不知道。” Sam看着对面的人僵着那里不知道怎么解释，他可不准备现在给他个台阶下，他实在是好奇这人到底是怎么回事。

就这么愣了一会儿，他看着Steve几次张了张嘴，然后最终喝了一口啤酒，泄了气的说道 

“ 说实话，我也不知道为什么，我就是想对他好点。”

得到了自己满意的答案，Sam身体后倾靠在椅背上，笑道 

“ 你别告诉我你喜欢上你的邻居了。”

 

“ 不是，也不是，我说不清楚这种感觉，我不太确定。” 

Steve听到Sam说自己可能喜欢Bucky的时候，他感觉自己就像是十五六岁情窦初开的毛头小子，紧张的要命，但是理智又告诉他这事可能没有那么简单，于是他继续说道

“ 我不知道我是不是因为觉得他可怜，不对，我从来没觉得他有什么不同，问题是….我不确定…”

“ 你觉得又和你那什么见鬼的病有关系？”

听到Sam这么说，Steve叹了口气，回答道

“ 我跟他相处很舒服，我发现我总是想碰他，或者抱抱他，不过当然我一次也没有这么做。我怕就是因为我太渴望这些了，就有些盲目，被蒙蔽了，没准我只是觉得，我并没有喜欢他，就是觉得他是个不错的朋友。”

Sam觉得他每次听到Steve因为那个奇怪的病而纠结就像给他一拳把他打清醒，这个人太把那病当回事了，最可笑的是，那没准根本就不是什么病。

“ 你喜欢和人搂搂抱抱和你喜欢一个人有什么关系？”

“ 我那是心理疾病Sam，心理上的问题，总会有影响的。”

“ 自从你和你的邻居热络了起来，我叫你出来比登天还难，现在倒好了，什么时候约出来喝酒要变成午餐了？” 

说着Sam指了指窗外刺眼的阳光，餐厅里只有他们两个，没人会在午餐时间和朋友喝酒聊天的，但神奇的，他的朋友就这样，而且拒绝晚上出来的原因是他说好和邻居一起吃晚饭。

“ 他白天才睡觉。”

“ 嗯哼，很好。” Sam等着他继续说下去

“ 我真的是提前和他说好了，我不去他会多想的。”

“ 行。”

“ 好我的错好吗？下次一定晚上。”

“ 你知道我说的重点不在这。” Sam看着这个打岔拒绝回答问题的人，强行又把话题转了回来，他的好兄弟终于可能要有对象了，怎么能就这么不了了之。

“ God，我真的不知道了，别逼我，让我再想想。”

 

 

回到家以后Steve满脑子还都是Sam临走时和他说的话 

“ 错过就是错过了，别因为你那些无聊的原因拒绝你自己知道吗。”

他当然知道，但是他更不能骗自己骗了Bucky，而且，退一万步说，他喜欢了又能怎么样呢，Bucky看起来一点都不像有什么其他想法的样子，人家真心的想和自己做朋友，结果自己却想一切乱七八糟的事。

边想着Steve边按下了Bucky的门铃，他们约好的晚饭，隔天一次。

门很快的就被打开了，对方今天看上去倒像是起床有一会儿了，倒是精神的很，Steve还没说话就看Bucky说道

[ 我昨天去买了街口的苹果派，他家经常排队。]

“ 是吗？我也常看到他家人很多。快拿出来尝尝。” 好吃的几乎是他俩最常聊的话题，Steve发现Bucky特别喜欢一些甜的东西。

话落他便自然的进了门，换了那双属于自己的拖鞋，自从他第二次来Bucky家里吃饭之后对方就多准备了一双拖鞋放在门口。那次他的确有些惊讶，Bucky只是把拖鞋给他拿出来然后就像现在这样，去厨房把自己提前买好的吃的拿出来。

Steve也端着那只烤鸡走进厨房，他得提前分一下。一进去就看Bucky又倒了两杯果汁，谢天谢地不再每天都是橙汁了，派正在微波炉里转着，他又看了看旁边的烤箱说道

“用烤箱热会更好吧。” 转头看向背对着他的Bucky，就看对方转过来说道

[ 我没怎么用过，怕糊了。] 

“ 怎么不早说？我可以…喂” Steve正说着，就看Bucky转身没注意，一脚踢到了柜子角上，瞬间就看刚还正常的人，疼的面部狰狞的弯了腰，他赶紧过去将人扶住

“ 没事吧？指甲还好吗？”

他一边说着一边扶着Bucky脱了袜子检查，除了有点红其他的倒是没什么，天知道磕到柜子上会有多疼。

他就这么一手搂着他的肩膀一手架着他的腋下站着，没一会儿他就感觉自己控制不住的收紧手臂，就在他忍不住想要上下摸摸Bucky的肩膀或者胳膊时，他松开了双手

“ 好点了吗？”

看Bucky点了点头，他才又回到自己那边继续切那只鸡，然后努力不让自己再想刚刚那个奇怪的感觉，就是因为这样，就是这样才让他那么困惑。

 

Bucky感觉到今天的Steve有点不对劲，说不上来是怎么回事，总之就是看起来很心不在焉罢了，比如现在，他盘子里的那块派都快戳烂了也没有放到嘴里

[ 你不喜欢这个吗？] 他比了一遍，对面的人根本就没有注意，于是他又伸手在那人面前晃了晃，然后又做了一遍刚刚的手势

“ 没有，我就是…我胃有点不舒服。” Steve意识到自己走神被抓包，于是便随意的找了个借口。

可没想到对方真的就信以为真，说了一句[我有药]，起身就离开了。

“ 我没那么严重，一会儿就好了！” Steve跟着他走到卧室门口，靠在门框上看着在里面翻抽屉的人，有点罪恶感，他不但把人骗了还对人家有奇怪的想法。

[ 这个很管用。] 翻出一盒自己吃了一半的胃药，他实在是找不到完整的了 [ 我没有新的了。]

“ 没事，这个就够了。” 眼看着Bucky就要去给自己接水，Steve赶紧说道 “ 我回去再吃吧，我..我回去休息一会儿。”

他说完对方就又走了回来，就在Steve不知道他要干什么的时候，对方的一只手放到了自己的额头上，一瞬间他就僵住了身体有些不知所措。

[ 没有发烧。]

“ 没…没事，我先回去了。” 说罢，Steve连自己的盘子都没拿直接就走了。

Bucky愣在门口也不知道这是怎么回事，眼看着对方大步走回自己那边开门进去后连个招呼都没打，心想他肯能真的是不舒服，明天..明天他可以去再去问问。

 

 

[ 我去你那一趟，有点事要说。]

Steve刚回家就收到了Natasha的信息，猜到是工作上的事，只好等着迎接自己的新任务。

他把那瓶药收好后瘫在床上反思自己刚刚的所作所为，后怕似的拍了拍额头，不得不说那感觉太棒了，如果不是他克制住，他甚至想要握住那只手然后把他抱在怀里，或者蹭蹭他的脖子，再或者…..再或者亲亲他那双透着担心的眼睛。

他真是太变态了，一定是那该死的病，他应该去再看看医生，确定一下自己是不是还有救。

 

正琢磨着自己的病，Steve就听门铃响了，没想到Natasha这么快就来了，一开门就听到对方的调侃

“ 你确定你已经休息了将近一个月吗？你看上去像是…焦虑过头？”

“ 或许你说对了。” Steve耸了耸肩，让她进来，不想多提Bucky的事，Steve继续说道 “ 有新工作了？”

Natasha当然知道他什么意思，也不再废话的进入正题，至于其他的事，她自然有机会问个清楚，能让眼前这个人焦虑成这样的情况还是极其罕见的，她当然好奇。

“ 放心，这次轻松，客户几乎没有什么要求。” 她一边说着一边笑着等Steve什么反应，不出意外的对方皱着眉头一脸崩溃的说道

“ 放心？你在逗我吗？”

她知道Steve最怕的就是没什么要求的客户，往往这种最难搞，说是没有太多的要求，但是初稿一出来，通常要没完没了的更改，直到终于能满足这个“没什么要求”。

“ 仔细说说吧。”

 

Bucky虽然在校对着眼前的稿件，但是不自觉的就开始想晚饭时候那个走的匆匆忙忙的人，他是不是真的不太舒服？也不知道现在好没好一些了？

越想越闹心，他只好先缓缓神去喝点水，来到厨房的他更是想起来他的邻居，但是十点了还去打扰有些不太合适。

他坐在桌子上愣神，拉开的帘子告诉他对面的人可能已经睡了，因为那边漆黑一片，就在他准备回去继续工作的时候，对面的灯忽然亮了。

Bucky有些惊喜的看着那边，直到视线里出现一个他不认识的人，一个他不认识的女人。一瞬间他感觉自己心里像多了块大石头，沉得让他呼吸困难，紧接着一个想法蹦到了脑海里

幸亏他没有去，果然非常不合适。


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha也被吓了一跳，她没想到这么晚对面还会有人，即使知道Steve有这么个厨房，但是这也是她第一次真的碰上。

看到对面的人愣在那，过了几秒迅速的拉上了帘子。Natasha不以为意的歪了歪头，然后继续接水，她实在不懂Steve是怎么忍受这种布局的房子，还坚持留着那扇窗户的。

 

“希望你知道今天一个晚上你是做不完的。” 回到书房看到还在盯着电脑的人她指了指客厅的钟表，已经十点半了。

 

Steve掐了掐眉头，又揉了两把脸

“ 已经这么晚了？”

“ 你以为呢？我又要睡沙发了。” Natasha做到一旁的椅子上 “ 我真的希望你可以把另一间卧室装修出来，或者只放一张床也行？” 

她和这个人工作这么多年，在他家住了这么多次，永远都是睡在客厅的沙发上，如果不是遇到Steve Rogers，她还真不敢相信世界上竟然真的有这样的男人，绝不沾花惹草的男人。

不过不得不说，这对于一位女性来说，这简直是个再好不过的工作伙伴和朋友了。

“ 我家沙发也是很舒服的不是么？” Steve一边说着，一边走了出去，没一会儿就抱着一套被褥回来说道

“ 出来吧？你的东西我从来没给别人用过。”

“ 我可没有洁癖，再说了，真的会有人想来你家睡沙发吗？”

“ 有，Sam，他乐意至极。”

Natasha知道他永远都是嘴上不饶人，干脆不再和他较劲，忽然想起来刚刚在厨房看到的人说道

“ 我真的是受够了你的厨房。你真的不打算了换成单面玻璃吗？”

“ 我现在要爱死我的那扇窗户了你知道吗？”

Steve一想到那扇窗户就想起Bucky，自从后来Bucky再把窗帘拉开，他没事就忍不住的想去厨房走一圈，如果能碰上对面的人，那人一定会有些不好意思的用手语和自己交流两句，半低着头，手上的动作因为照顾自己而做的很慢。

“ 你是疯了吧？那一点隐私都没有好吗？”

“ 一个厨房要什么隐私，再说了…..”

Steve还没说完，就因为Natasha接下来的话惊的说不出话

“ 要什么隐私？我刚刚接水就碰到对面的人了，幸亏他还算懂事，拉上了帘子。”

她本来是一边看着手机一边说这话，然而过了半天也没得到回应，抬头就看刚还一脸笑意的夸奖自己的厨房的人，现在呆愣的坐在那，什么反应也没有。

“ 喂？怎么了？” Natasha抬手在他眼前晃了晃，等对方刚回过神来，就听他分贝明显提高了的说道

“ 什么？你刚过去看到Bucky了？！”

“ Bucky？我不知道，如果是住你对面的人话。”

“ God…完了完了…我完了.…”

Steve满脑子只剩下他完蛋了，自己撒谎说不舒服回来休息，结果自己家里却多出来了一个女人。

他会怎么想？自己有女朋友还是随便约了姑娘？然后还像个混蛋似的骗他不舒服让他担心？

“ 你在说什么？”

“ 我完了，我和他说我胃疼才回来的，然后你来了，他看见你了，他一定会误会的…”

“ 你等等Steve。” 

Steve听到Natasha打断他才把一部分的注意力转移过来

“ 你说他误会？误会什么？”

“ 我可能有女朋友。”

“ 那和他有什么关系？”

 

 

Bucky魂不守舍的不知道在电脑桌前干做了多久，直到眼睛酸的发疼才回过神来。

先是喝了一口水，然后又使劲了喘了两口气，可那胸口依旧闷的喘不过气来。

不知道自己为什么这样的他，努力的让注意力转回到电脑上，然而来回来去的一句话看了无数遍，就好像看不懂似的。他甚至以为自己是不是突然有了阅读障碍，那就完蛋了，他可能连这份工作都没了。

反应过来自己在胡思乱想，赶快抛开那些乱七八糟的东西，然而脑海里又只剩下刚刚在对面见到的那个女人。

看起来就知道是个有魅力的女人。

他不得不这么评价，这是事实，然后紧接着想起了Steve，又一个想法蹦了出来

他们看起来…配极了。

生了病还是家人或者爱人最重要不是吗？即使总是在一起吃饭聊天的邻居也是不行，邻居终归是邻居。

Bucky发现自己完全无法专注到工作上，索性准备用睡觉来让自己镇定下来。

然而翻来覆去了半天，即使厚重的窗帘把外面的亮光挡的严严实实，他依旧睡不着，戴上了眼罩一会儿觉得耳朵不舒服一会儿又觉得更是闷的喘不过气来。

想起来除了小时候自己闷在被窝里学说话，他还没这么彻底的失眠过。

一看早上七点，他成年之后可能就没有在这个时间清醒过，于是他难得的决定出去吃个饭，并且安慰自己他可能只是饿了才睡不着，一般不都是吃的饱了就会犯困吗。

 

越怕什么越来什么这话一点都不假，等他收拾好出家门的时候，就这么巧的看到了对面的门也打开了，Bucky一时不知道要有什么反应，回家？可是Steve已经看见他了，站在这？他的..女朋友还在旁边。

那边Steve看到人就有些兴奋的过来打了招呼

“ Bucky！” 说着他便向这边走了过来 “ 没有睡觉吗？怎么这么早？”

Bucky刚想要回答他，就看那个女人也走了过来，“ 你好，我是Natasha。”

听到对方介绍，Bucky只是简单的点了点头，他正决定要退回自己家里，就听Steve说

“ 要一起去吃早餐吗？或者在家里？”

他还没来得及反应，对方又接着说道 “ Nat直接回家了，只有咱们两个。”

Nat，本来还抱有一丝希望这个人可能不是他女朋友，听到叫的这么亲密，唯一的可能也被吹灭了。

Bucky根本不知道要怎么反应，就在他不知所措的时候，自己就鬼使神差的被拉到了电梯里。

“ 你想吃点什么？有一家中餐还不错，还是去买杯咖啡再来个三明治。”

Steve问完没有得到回答，只好又叫了他一声 “ 怎么了？没什么精神？”

Bucky猛地回过神来摇了摇头，然后又看了看站在两人前面没有说话的Natasha，迅速的用手语说道

[ 都可以。]

“那去吃中餐吧？三明治我可以做给你。”

他说完，Bucky赶紧抬头看向Natasha，只见对方看了自己一眼，然后有些调笑的说道

“ 希望我下次来你也可以给我做点什么，哪怕是个三明治。”

瞬间Bucky就有些紧张，他实在怕他的女朋友在意，或者多想，毕竟…毕竟Steve对他真的很好….

“ 我下次可以提前给你买好。如果你能提醒我。”

Steve说完电梯刚到叮的一声到了一层，Natasha切了一声摆了摆手直接就走了，她可不想再打扰这两个人了，只要有眼睛，就能看出这之间有什么不对劲，再加上昨天晚上Steve的反应，她故意在刚刚没多说什么

我是他的朋友？她当然不会说，她才不会帮他多说话，谁让这人昨天晚上给她的解释是 “Bucky..Bucky和我是朋友，不只是邻居。”

 

留下的两个人不着急的走到早餐店，里面人不少，Steve让Bucky去占个位置，自己就去点了餐，他对Bucky的喜好还是了解的。

“ 这是你的。” 

Bucky接过自己那份早餐，尝了一口水饺，纯肉馅的，然后又喝了一口豆浆，糖加的刚刚好。又抬头看了看坐在对面的人，Bucky感觉自己的心情不但没有转好反而更加难受，这个人对他太好了。

 

Steve认真的解决着自己的早餐，他并没有打算解释Natasha的事，说了反而变得奇怪不是吗？谁会向自己的好朋友解释这种事情。

这也是他纠结了一个晚上得到的结果，为了能和Bucky继续正常的相处下去，他得让一切更加正常一点。

 

各怀心事的两个人从头到尾就没说几句话，本想询问对方胃好了么的Bucky也没有提，看起来他就像没什么事的了，更何况有人陪了一个晚上。

“ 今天突然降温了，有点冷。”

两个人走在回去的路上，Steve突然蹦出这么一句话，Bucky没想回答，今天的确有些冷，深秋的天气的就是这样，快要入冬了尤其早晚冷的要命。

“ 你穿的太少了。” 

对方说完就转过身来把他的帽衫拉锁拉到了头，然后又帮他收了收领子。那双手碰到自己脖子的时候Bucky不自觉的屏住了呼吸。

不过他依旧没有回应，就这么沉默的一直回到了家，连招呼都没打的直接回了自己那里。

 

之后就像什么事都没有发生似的，他的女朋友没有再来，然后他依旧是隔天来自己家里吃完饭，可越是这么正常Bucky越觉得这样不对，他有女朋友，他应该有更多的时间和他女朋友在一起，或者像其他那些人一样，炫耀一下。

这个人反而对他越来越好，他不喜欢吃菜就换着花样的做给他，有的时候他甚至都没尝出来这个东西就是他最不喜欢的叶子。

如果天气有什么变化，自己醒过来一定会看到这个人发给他的短信提醒。

后来过分的偶尔拽着自己出去跑步，不过大多数都是以他不想跑了变为毫无意义的慢悠悠地走路。

被这个人弄的总是喜欢胡思乱想的Bucky，越来越委屈，虽然这说起来太过于羞耻，但是他就是委屈，Steve对他越好他越委屈，这个人明明有女朋友，却对他好的无微不至的好，这太混蛋了，让他忍不住多想但是又不敢多想。

 

半夜无聊看手机的Bucky忽然翻到了之前收到的短信，除了妈妈偶尔问他自己还好么，其他的全部都是Steve的短信。

结果他一个不小心，直接将电话拨出去了，凌晨三点，在大部分人都睡了的时间，他赶紧挂断了。

以为对方不会醒的他，没一会儿就听到自己的家门被大力的敲打着同时门外的人大喊

“ Bucky？Bucky！你还好吗？Bucky”

Bucky赶紧去打开门，他没想到这人听到电话会直接过来。

“ 你没事吧？听到电话我吓了一跳，以为你出事了，你从来没给我打过电话。”

[ 抱歉，我就是不小心按了出去。]

 

Steve完全没注意到自己的头发到底有多乱，还有那松松垮垮的睡衣，他刚刚太着急了，叹了一口气说道

“ 吓死我了。” 他说着上前把手放到Bucky的胳膊上，他又想抱抱他了，但是最后只是摸了摸对方的肩膀 

“ 没事就好。那我就回去了…你也早点…”

 

Steve还没说完就感觉自己的大脑一片空白，他告诉自己如果这一定是梦。不然Bucky怎么会打电话给他，再不然，Bucky怎么会吻他呢？


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky吻了上去才反应过来自己干了什么，不知所措的愣了几秒，两人的嘴唇就这么贴着，以为对方会推开他，或者….可能再深吻一下也好。可是他没想到，Steve也就这么愣着没有反应。

Bucky觉得自己的脸迅速的变红变热，在爆炸的前一秒他猛地的后退，然后在对方还没反应的情况下，啪的一声把门关上了。

头都没回的就奔回了卧室，他希望现在可以时间倒回，他一定不会做出这么蠢的事，回的再早一点他连那个电话都不会播出去，这些都不行的话，至少能让他失去记忆也是好的。

现在可好，自己没被拒绝也没被接受，不对，这就是等于被拒绝了。现在好了，他成了影响别人感情的混蛋了。

一瞬间无数个想法在他脑海里打转，火上浇油的是，刚刚还像个雕塑一样的人现在正在外面疯狂的敲门，门铃加上咚咚咚的声音，Bucky只庆幸这一层只有他们两个。

 

“ Bucky！Bucky你开门！”

缓过神来的Steve在确定了自己真的不是在做梦后，先是忍不住在楼道里无声的尖叫了一会儿，没办法，理智和智商瞬间将至零点的他除了这些什么也做不了。

等终于稍稍抒发了内心的激动后他才想起来Bucky已经回去了。

这种时候怎么能就这么回去了呢？都怪他，他刚才应该说点什么的，不对，他应该把人抱住的，就像之前一直想的那样。

然而过时不候这点一点也不假，屋里的人不舍得给他一点反应，甚至让他怀疑刚刚这扇门从未打开过。

“Bucky！你开门，我…我们聊聊可以吗？”

一遍遍的按着门铃，然而里面依旧是一点动静都没有。正要继续叫门的他，听到自己的手机响了，打开一看是里面的人发来的

[ 你别敲了，回去睡觉。]

“ Bucky！我现在怎么可能睡觉！开门我们聊聊，就五分钟，一分钟！一分钟也行。” 开什么玩笑？现在回去睡觉？让他现在去跑个五公里差不多了，不能多说至少让他表明心意。正想着，叮的一声，手机又响了

[ 明天，明天再聊，我要睡觉了。]

 

Bucky本来还怕对方死活不走，没想到自己发出去短信之后，过了一会儿就听外面的人就喊到

“ 那明天一早我就过来！早上我就来！”

一早就来，以他对这个人的了解，他一定会天还没亮就来敲门，他们有什么可说的？你为什么要吻我？你是不是喜欢我？还是…你知道我有女朋友吗？

没有一个问题是他想回答的，他更不知道该怎么回答，他更不想听到这人责怪他的话。

瘫在床上又躺了一会儿，Bucky想起什么猛地起身开始收拾东西，提着行李走到家门口，他先是从猫眼看了看那个人是不是真的走了，看了一会儿对面真的是没动静了，他才小心的出门，轻手轻脚的直到电梯门关上，他才舒了一口气。

他是真的不知道要怎么面对这个人，不能让他离开，那当然是自己走了。

 

 

这边听话回家的人还完全不知道对面的屋子早就空荡荡了，Steve在躺在床上完全兴奋的睡不着，他翻来覆去的在床上滚了一会儿，想到什么赶紧起身走到厨房，看到预料中拉着窗帘的窗户有些失望的又回了卧室。

回忆起不久前那个算不上吻的吻，Steve忍不住摸着自己的嘴唇，那时候Bucky一定紧张死了吧？他当时还在后怕中没来得及看清Bucky是什么样子，没准嘴都抿起来了，手是不是也攥地死死的？

好了，他又要变成十五六岁的毛头小子了，满心都是自己喜欢的人现在到底在做什么？或者，他是什么时候喜欢自己的？

这时候的他完全抛弃了之前的纠结和不确定，他对Bucky不是喜欢还是什么？就像Sam说的，他可不是一个会对邻居或者普通朋友这么上心的人。

想到Sam，Steve突然想到什么抓起手机就播出了电话，那边响了一会儿才有人接

“ 喂….” 明显没睡醒的声音，Steve看了眼表，不到四点

“ Sam，刚刚Bucky吻我了，他吻我了。”

以为是什么重要事情的Sam听到他说什么差点直接挂了电话，他早就猜到这两个人会搞在一起

“ 哦..恭喜。”

“ God，你听清我说的是什么了吗？我们说好了明天要谈谈，我现在根本睡不着，你陪我聊聊。”

“ 他妈的..是你要谈恋爱了不是我谢谢！” Sam说完直接挂断了电话，大半夜的也不知道他发什么疯。

被拒绝了的Steve一点也不以为意，他就这么盯着表，六点三十分的时候他换了身衣裳，六点四十五分的时候他又整理了一遍头发，一直到时针终于指向了七，他迅速的跑了出去敲响了对面的门。

然而等了一会儿，里面没有动静

“ Bucky？” Steve又敲了两次，依旧没人回应，他只好给对方发了个信息，不过，当然还是没有回应。

有些站不住的他最终拨通了Bucky的电话，结果可想而知，无人接听。

好像意识到发生什么的他有些不相信的再次敲了敲门

“ Bucky？你在吧？开门好吗？”楼道里的回音让他的声音显得更是空荡荡的，最终那只敲门的手还是落到了腿边

“ 操。” 

 

 

Bucky一早就出了屋门，准确的说是他一晚上都没有睡着，闭上眼就是那个人毫无反应的样子，几次好不容易平静下来的心情就又难为情起来，想想都尴尬，他当时怎么那么冲动呢？

本来是难得的友情，却被自己搞砸了，现在到底连朋友都做不成了，都怪那个人，都怪他总是做让自己误会的事。

“ Bucky？这么早就起来了？” 妈妈Samantha看到自己的宝贝儿子在这个点竟然清醒着明显被惊到了。

Bucky慢悠悠的走到餐桌前坐下，接过妈妈递过来的牛奶抿了两口

“ 不舒服吗？” 

Samantha一直没有问他为什么要回来，这倒是让他放松了不少。听到她的问话，Bucky摇了摇头

[ 没事，就是醒了。]

边说着边撕着面包往嘴里塞，可能是因为心情不好也可能是因为熬了一夜，他现在饿的要命。

“ 中午想吃点什么？一会儿给你烤点饼干怎么样，蔓越莓芝士曲奇？”

他猜妈妈一定是看出他心情不好了，从小到大只要他心情不好她就会做点甜食来哄自己，这个家里除了他几乎没人爱吃这些东西。

不管自己多大妈妈也一定会用最简单也是最受用的办法安慰他，Bucky看了看眼神里都透着担心的人，抬手抱住了她的腰。

“ 乖孩子，有妈妈在。”

 

吃了早饭又选择躺回床上的他先是看了眼手机，毫不意外的看到了十几个未接来电，全是来自一个人的，除此之外当然还有无数条信息，全是问他在哪。

看，这个人又让自己误会，这种时候不是应该主动回避，等过一阵子，让这件事沉一沉，两人或许还有机会…应该还有机会做回朋友，只是邻居也行，为什么一定要把话说清楚呢？

Bucky越看手机越闹心，最后干脆关了，反正也没人联系他。

 

Steve崩溃的坐在地毯上，他怎么能那么听话的选择第二天再谈？Bucky什么样的性格自己又不是不知道，这一下是不是还能找到这个人他都不确定，他一定好好的藏起来不让自己找到。

不对，不需要他找，他除了对面那间屋子，还有那一串手机号，其他的什么都不知道，对方只要想躲自己，他就一定找不到。

不想再听到那一遍遍的您拨打的电话已关机，Steve只好不停地发着信息

[ Bucky，回我一下好不好？]

[ 你在哪？我去找你？]

[ 至少接一下电话好吗？]

[ 我喜欢你，Bucky我喜欢你。]


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky这手机一关就是一周，整整一周他都没再打开。

迫使他再次启动手机还是因为Samantha告诉他，房东太太联系她说是家里的水管好像出了问题，邻居打来电话让他联系她，好来解决一下。

本来还相信真是这样的Bucky，一打开手机就看到那一条条蹦出来的信息，这才让他反应过来，水管到底真的是真的出问题了还是只是那个人想骗他回去。

[ 明天您替我去一趟吧，我工作还有很多没弄完。]

Bucky说完就回了房间，看着还在不断弹出的信息，他控制不住自己开始往上滑，一边警告着自己别再看了，万一有什么让人难过的话呢，一边从头不受控制的读起来。

一直提着的一颗心好不容易在他以为全部信息都是那人问他在哪的时候稍稍放下，然而就在此时，Bucky忽然愣住了，他感觉自己的心在狂跳，几乎要跳出他的喉咙了。

他看到那条信息的日期应该是七天前，以为自己是眼花了，又确认了发件人的号码，的确是Steve Rogers没错。

[ 我喜欢你，Bucky我喜欢你。]

Bucky猛地坐了起来，有些不敢置信的从头到尾的又看了一遍，确定自己没有看错后，愣了几秒，可想到什么的他飘起来的心又坠了下去。

他拆散别人感情的名头算是坐实了。

继续往下看着，越看罪恶感越深，到最后他几乎看到了他女朋友的脸，完蛋了，他女朋友一定知道了，或者那次见面的时候就察觉到了。

正想着，手机突然的震动吓得他差点砸在脸上，看到是未知号码，直接挂断了，他最不喜欢接电话。

结果，他这边刚挂，那边又打了进来，同样的号码，犹豫一会儿又怕是工作上的事，Bucky还是无奈的按下了接通键，紧接着一个女人的声音传了出来

“ Bucky Barnes？Steve出事了，你快回来一趟。”

说完还不等Bucky反应，那边就只剩下嘟嘟嘟的声音了，愣了几秒才意识到那边说了什么，Steve出事了？出什么事？他不是不久前还在给自己发信息吗？真的要回去吗？还是他说谎？

虽然是这么想着，Bucky不自觉地已经开始收拾东西换衣服了，快到晚饭的时间，一出屋门就闻到了奶油浓汤的味道

“ 亲爱的，晚上做了你喜欢的汤，要现在就尝尝吗？”

Samantha在厨房里背对着门口根本没注意到他已经提着行李，等她回头一看，Bucky已经坐在大门前穿鞋了

“ 你要做什么？” 

[ 我有点急事，先回去了] Bucky说完急急忙忙的吻了吻妈妈的脸转身就走了。

 

 

“ Nat！你疯了！”

Steve急忙抢过电话，但是已经来不及了，Natasha已经挂断了。

“ 他好不容易接了电话！” 

“ 你放心，他肯定会回来的。” Natasha看着躺在床上抓狂的人，笑道

“ 更何况我也没说谎不是么？”说完又指了指对方的脸。

就像她说的，她的确没骗人，Steve的确是出事了，不过…不过只是在工地的时候不小心划伤了左眼皮，现在还没换药的他整个头都被包了起来，那伤看起来严重极了。

“ 我已经想到找他的办法了！你这样…哎..一定没人比我现在更狼狈了。”

“ 你说你想到的方法就是让房东联系他吗？不得不说，这听起来蠢爆了。”

Steve已经听不进去Natasha再说什么了，他在“Bucky即将见到自己这么狼狈的样子”和“他马上就要和Bucky见面了” 里纠结得难以自拔。

没办法，这是他表白之后第一次见面，更准确的说，这是他第一次面对面和Bucky表白，就算是没有些仪式感，但至少要看起来从容一点不是吗？

“ 嘿，你颓废了这么久不就是为了见他吗？一周前是谁半夜喝醉打给我？”

“ 是…是…但是，我这样，连睁开眼睛都难，你要我在这时候跟他见面？！”

Steve又指了指自己脑袋上的纱布说道

“ 要不我把他拆了吧。”

“ 不行，你这样看起来更惨一点。”

Natasha将人按到床上躺好，事到如今，也没有什么其他的办法了，恋爱中的人总是没什么头脑，思考从来不是留给他们的。

“ Nat，我觉得Bucky他不会回来的，他….”

“ 你现在闭嘴，然后躺好。”

Natasha在不知道按下多少次跃跃欲试想要去门口站着的人，终于，在两人再一次争的时候，门铃响了，然而结果可想而知，她根本拽不住他，对方直接跑向了门口。

 

Steve听到门铃声除了想要赶紧去打开门其他的什么想法都没有，他紧张的要命，如果门外的人不是Bucky他会有多失望？

又搓了搓手心，Steve不敢看猫眼，直接打开了门，迎面就看到那个让自己疯了一周的人，对方明显有些着急，行李都没有放回去，外套歪斜的挂在身上。

“ God…”

Steve本来还想说点什么，除了感谢上帝他什么话也没有了，他直接上前抱住了还是一脸焦急的人，吻上了那两片让他魂牵梦绕的唇。

 

Bucky第一眼看到屋里的人头上被纱布包着，悬着一路的心更是狂跳，他甚至忘了自己现在这有些尴尬的处境，然而就在他愣神的时候，对方却直接吻了上来，惊得他更是不知道该有什么反应。

这次的亲吻和上次的完全不同，不再只是嘴唇的触碰，对方焦急的闯进自己的嘴里，疯狂的剥夺那仅剩的一点空气，他感觉自己要窒息了，被动地接受着的他感觉自己的舌头无处安放，晕眩的感觉加上不懂亲吻的难为情让Bucky下意识的抱紧罪魁祸首，好像这样就能给他一点安慰似的。

就在他无意中睁眼瞟向Steve的屋内时，他以为是自己缺氧带来的幻觉，不然Steve的女朋友怎么会在看着。

他又闭了闭眼，再睁开依旧看着那个女人盯着他笑，Bucky一下推开了还紧紧地抱着自己的人，也顾不得其他的，慌乱的开始用手语解释着

[ 不是你看到的这样，你听我解释..我和他…]

比划了一半才想起来对方根本看不懂手语，又赶快掏出手机打字。

 

突然被推开的Steve不知道发生了什么，用仅剩的一只眼睛，微微眯着看着对方，就像他说的，他现在睁眼真的很酸，然后又回头看了看靠在门框笑而不语的Natasha，他先是叫了一声

“ Bucky？”

对方丝毫没有顾忌他，等他想明白刚刚Bucky在胡乱的比划了什么，先是有些不敢置信的看了眼Natasha，然后忽然噗的一声笑了出来，他上前抱住还在不停打字的人，一开始对方还赶紧挣扎，等他说完

“ 我们不是男女朋友的关系，Bucky，她只是我的同事，我完全单身。”

就看Bucky愣在那没有反应，过了几秒又看了看屋里的Natasha，只听她有补充说道

“ 我真的不会看上他的。”

紧接着，他一下挣出了他的怀抱，转身就往自己那边跑，Steve见状赶紧跟过去，头都没回的冲Natasha摆了摆手，强行挤着进了Bucky的家门。

 

尴尬到脸色通红的Bucky只想赶紧藏起来，最好谁也不要见，可谁知道身后的人就是死活跟着进来了，好吧，比起三个人的尴尬，还是只面对Steve一个人好一点。

本来想逃进卧室的他直接在门口就又被抱住了，背后的人像条大狗一样蹭着自己的颈窝，撒娇似的说道

“ 别躲着我。”

他并不想回答，他现在既尴尬又生气，都是因为这个人自己才会做出这么蠢的举动。

 

Steve当然也感觉到了怀里的人在生气，自从两人认识以后，Bucky从来没有不理过他。

将人转过来面对面站着，对方低着头不和自己对视，双手插在兜里也不肯拿出来，即便如此Steve还是看见了那还泛着红的脸颊。

“ 我都这样了不能对我好点吗？” 他想起Natasha和他说过的话，决定好好利用自己现在这副惨兮兮的样子。

谢天谢地，好在对方真的就不怎么乐意的微微抬起了头，看了一眼自己的眼睛，又撇着嘴低下，然后再一次抬头看向他。

Steve笑看着他的样子，在Bucky再一次想要低下头的时候抬住了他的下巴，迫使他只能看着自己

“ 我喜欢你。” 说完便侧头轻吻了一下

“ Bucky，我喜欢你。” 

话落，又是一吻。

等了一会儿，可能只有几秒，又或者是几分钟，在Steve准备再一次吻下去的时候，怀里的人终于有反应了。

Bucky就像一周前两人第一次亲吻那样，碰上了他的嘴唇。


	10. Chapter 10

两人再分开还是因为Bucky的手机不停的震动，实在是让人无法忽视。  
一看是Samantha问他为什么这么着急，是不是发生什么事了，还有就是问家里的水管怎么样了。  
这么一说Bucky才想起来之前房东和他说的，先是让妈妈放心，然后扒开那人依旧抱在自己腰间的手，就要往厨房走。  
“ 怎么了？”  
[ 水管好像出问题了。]  
看他这么说，Steve先是张了张嘴想要解释，紧接着他用自己好不容易找回来的头脑想了一下，还是决定闭口不提，他不说Bucky肯定不会多想。  
于是选择默默跟去厨房的他看到Bucky检查了一遍所有的水管，然后又去浴室看了一圈，确定了什么问题都没有后，Steve本来以为他就会当做房东的失误忘掉这件事，但没想到，Bucky转头盯着他什么也不说。  
直到把他看得全身发毛，他这才投降似的承认错误道  
“ 是我是我，我只是想让你回来。”  
话落他赶紧上前又把人搂住，亲了亲那还泛着红的嘴唇  
[ 我早就觉得不对劲了。]  
“ 你亲了我就跑，我当然得想点办法骗你回来。” Steve看着自己怀里的人继续说道  
“ 不过这绝对不是骗你。”说完他就指了指自己的脑袋。  
[ 怎么回事？严重吗？伤到哪里了？]  
Steve之前就发现了，Bucky虽然不会说话，但是和他越来越熟了以后，手语用的倒是越来越勤，时不时的就想表达点什么，经常一下比划出很长的句子。  
比如现在，如果Bucky可以说话，一定还在不停的发问，Steve抓住那两只还在不停挥舞的手，说道  
“ 没有这么夸张，只不过是左眼眉骨下面划伤了一点。”   
话落便又吻了他一下，他真的忍不住，这人离自己这么近，他只想亲亲抱抱来满足自己这么久的欲望。  
“ 还有…还有就是现在睁眼有点累。”  
他刚说完，那两只手便又使劲抽出束缚  
[ 那为什么要包着？]  
“嗯…因为…因为还缝了两针.”  
Steve刚说完，就看对方扒着自己的手，皱着眉头，一脸严肃地看着他，向来都是顺从的人还很少有这种表情。

Bucky仔细瞧着眼前这人的脸，要缝针一定就是伤的不轻了。不过除了那一圈圈的纱布什么也看不出来。倒是右眼看起来真是不舒服极了，一直半眯着。  
就在对方又想亲他一下的时候Bucky侧头躲开了，他还没看清楚，这人怎么就又凑过来了，一瞬间他都要怀疑这人可能不是只有喝醉了才喜欢动手动脚，不然为什么现在也这样呢？自从两人进了屋子，他的双手就没有几分钟是不在自己身上的。  
[ 你现在应该去休息一会儿，或者闭一会儿眼。]  
“ 想再和你聊一会儿。”  
听到他这么说，Bucky愣了一下，这才反应过来如果这人闭上眼的确是没法和自己说话了，不然他说什么对方都看不到  
[ 那你也应该去坐下，而不是在浴室里抱着我。]

Steve本来以为情侣之间这样就无所谓了，可被这么一提醒才反应过来这好像还是有点不正常，赶快松开手，没办法，他还是要控制自己，毕竟那病还没和Bucky坦白呢。  
想到这，他一直处于兴奋状态的心才稍稍平静下来，甚至可以说是有些失落。  
他一点都不知道该怎么和Bucky说。  
“ 那我先回去了。”   
其实他想说的是我在你这休息也可以啊，或者是你跟我一起回去吗。但是，好吧…才刚在一起，不要这么急。  
Bucky听到他这么说愣了一下，他以为这人会耍赖似的赖在自己这里不走，毕竟没在一起的时候都睡过他家了，但没想到对方直接这么老实的就要走。  
[ 好。]  
下意识的做了回答，他实在不好意思说你留下来吧，万一对方真的不舒服想回家休息呢？那就太尴尬了，即使表白了又接了吻，但是…但是其他的依旧没什么不同。  
就这么跟着前面的人一直走到了门口，两个人都没有再说话  
“ 那我走了。”  
Bucky点了点头，开门，关门，向往常一样。  
只剩下自己的屋里又是那么安静，Bucky蹲到地上，心意相通的兴奋一点也不剩了，他知道自己好像又搞砸了，他应该主动一点不是吗？  
不过…他不去可能也是好的，毕竟有他在Steve就只能睁着眼睛看着自己，一样是累的。  
一想到这，Bucky更是有些失落，如果他能说话就好了，至少自己不用这么纠结。但是…这么多年不再开口的他都要怀疑自己是不是真的变成了哑巴，他对自己声音最后的印象还是在幼儿园。

他没有勇气告诉Steve他其实是可以说话的，如果对方想让他开口怎么办？他不确定自己还是不是正常的，况且即使说了也是磕磕巴巴的尴尬，还不如就像现在这样。  
虽然有些不方便，但是至少让他不会那么不自在。

Bucky正想着就被突然响起的门铃声吓了一跳，他就蹲在门前，声音更是不知道放大了多少倍。  
猛地一下站了起来，从猫眼看到门外的人是谁，他毫不犹豫的就打开了。

“ 我还是想在你这。”  
对方说完就走了进来，然后又是一把抱住自己。  
Bucky抑制不住的翘起了嘴角，同样搂住挂在自己身上的人拍了拍他的后背。  
就这么呆了一会儿，他发现这人还没有要起来的意思，这才推开他  
[ 那你去躺一会儿，想吃点什么吗？] 折腾这么半天已经快要九点了，他还什么都没吃。  
“ 不吃了，你来之前就吃了点东西。”  
对方一边说着话一边捏着他的手就是不松开，Bucky也只好由着他，一直拖着他到自己卧室门口，走到这才想到什么的他有些不好意思的问  
[ 去休息一会儿？]   
这实在是太难为情，但是是两人都走到着了。Steve来自己家几次从没进过卧室，他家又只有这一张床，总不能让病号还睡沙发。他发誓自己没想什么其他的，完全就是为了让对方休息会儿。  
于是他赶紧解释  
[ 我家..只有一张床..你先..]  
“ 那我等你。”  
Steve当然看出Bucky的窘迫，他不用想就知道这人又在不好意思了，只好赶紧接了话好让他别再尴尬，其实他是想跟着他去厨房的。  
进屋躺下，看到Bucky出去关上了门，他先是好好打量了一会儿整间屋子，毕竟这是他第一次光明正大的进来，紧接着刚想在Bucky的床上的打个滚，就不小心碰到了眼睛，疼得他直咬牙也不敢叫出声，Bucky耳朵尖得很。  
最后不敢再这么兴奋的他，只好老老实实的躺在床上等着对方回来。

等Bucky热好了饭端到了卧室，想再问一下Steve是不是真的不吃了，虽然只是速食，但味道还是可以的。  
结果一进去就看到刚还信誓旦旦的说等他的人已经睡着了。  
他只好端着焗饭走到床头，先是蹲下看了看熟睡的人，他没发直接问他要不要吃，只好看对方会不会闻到香味了就醒过来。  
就这么等了一会儿，看他依旧没有反应，Bucky这才拿着自己的电脑和晚饭，小心翼翼的关门去了客厅。  
工作还是要做的，更可况这几天他进度慢的很，现在好不容易把该解决的都解决了，他得加快点进度。  
卧室被占着又怕自己敲电脑的声音把对方吵醒，他只好窝在沙发上打字。  
本以为一晚上就该这么过去了，结果凌晨的时候卧室门忽然被打开了。  
Bucky看着对方从卧室晃晃悠悠的出来，不是走向浴室，而是自己。  
Steve眯着眼睛看了看自己，然后便直接躺在了沙发上，枕着他腿。双手还过分的搂住了他的腰，他敢保证，如果不是这人的眼睛有伤，那脑袋一定也扎在了自己的怀里。  
Bucky推了推他，即使屋里够暖和也不至于什么都不盖。  
“ 唔..”  
对方不满的呜咽了一声，继续毫无反应的睡下了。最终Bucky只好妥协的把自己的小毯子分给他。  
紧接着他就想到，看来这个人真的就是很喜欢搂搂抱抱…还有..和别人也这样吗？


	11. Chapter 11

一般在五六点天刚蒙蒙亮的时候Bucky就会去睡觉，可今天他一直等到快七点，刺眼的阳光都照进客厅了，他还僵在沙发上当个人形枕头，他以为Steve天亮就会醒，况且这人都快睡12个小时了。

可事实是，对方不但没有要醒过来的迹象，可能是因为阳光有点晃眼，反而将头埋的更深。

还想再等一会儿的Bucky实在困得睁不开眼，只好拍了拍他叫醒这个还睡得正香的人。

晃了几次，对方才有要醒的迹象，Bucky靠在沙发上等他睁眼，可等了半天，对方只是不耐烦的皱着眉。

过了一会儿，就在他以为他又睡着了的时候，Steve终于说话了

“ Bucky…”

Bucky没有回答等着他继续说，对方先又搂了搂他的腰，然后撒娇似的说

“ 眼睛有点疼。”

听他这么说Bucky揉了揉他的脑袋以示安慰，看他眯着右眼费劲睁开的样子，他赶紧用手语说

[ 别睁开了。]

“ 没事，想和你说会话。” 说着Steve就撑着坐了起来，迷迷糊糊的揉着自己的右眼，Bucky捏了捏自己被枕得有些发麻的腿，他刚站起来，自己的手就被拉住了

“ 想在跟你躺一会儿行吗？”

看出他还没睡醒，Bucky只好拽着身后这个粘人的家伙回到卧室，等躺到了床上，本来以为自己可以沉着应对的他，僵硬的平躺着完全睡不着，好吧，即使知道不会发生什么，但是和刚确定关系的男朋友躺在同一张床上还是让人紧张的。

 

还没完全睡醒的Steve可完全没那么多想法，觉得抱着Bucky睡觉舒服极了的他，一个翻身又将人搂了过来，紧接着深吸了一口气，然后想到了什么说道

“ 一会儿我醒了先回去，晚上再来找你。” 感觉到Bucky点了点头，没过一会儿困意就又来了，他也不知道自己怎么回事，平时他很快就能起床的，可能是因为眼睛上的伤？

但是他不想这么快就睡着，他可以和Bucky在说两句话，至少问问他想吃什么或者一些没有意义的话也好，不然两人再交流就是十几个小时之后的事了。

“ Bucky..你吃…什么..”

困意让他有些语无伦次，右眼努力的想睁开却又立刻合上，Steve都要怀疑他可能就是翻了几个白眼。

他知道自己这样当然看不到Bucky的回复，一边神游着，一边不自觉的用腿蹭了蹭对方的腿，他忽然想到自己这么困的原因了，一定是因为抱着Bucky睡觉太舒服了，如果对方穿的是短袖就更好了，抱着胳膊更舒服，他上次这么睡着好像还是六岁。

 

 

Bucky感觉到自己身边的人呼吸逐渐绵长，砰砰跳的一颗心慢慢的放缓了了些速度，但只有一点，就一点点。

他盯着Steve的脸有点出神，在刚刚对方难受的努力睁眼想和自己说话的时候，他又希望自己可以开口说话了，或许那样，他就可以凑到下一秒就快睡着的人耳边说 “你的眼睛还没好，我们可以随便吃点什么，快点睡吧Steve。”，然后对方可能连梦里都在和他聊天。

意识到自己想什么，Bucky觉得他的脸有点发烫，这种想法太难为情了，但是…但是谁不想让喜欢的人梦里只有自己呢。

Bucky越想越不好意思，被抱得死死的他没法转身或者逃离，最终他只好把头埋的更深，同时，还有自由的双脚忍不住的互相磨蹭。

本来以为自己会这样胡思乱想到失眠，但是他自己都不知道什么时候就睡着了，甚至连Steve离开都不知道。

 

 

因为自己的一个幻想，Bucky接下来的几天都忍不住想象Steve听到自己说话的样子，尤其是在对方每次眉飞色舞的和自己说话的时候，还有晚上快要睡着的时候，这个人自从那天后，每晚都赖在自己这。

他相信，如果他突然开口说话，Steve一定会惊到愣住的。

几天下来，Bucky发现自己变得心里的期待比抵触要多的多，可能是爱情让他冲昏了头脑，他觉得一定是因为这个，不然他怎么会只睡了六个小时，然后悄悄的跑来医院呢？

不得不说，看医生前他紧张的要命，他生怕医生告诉他自己已经不能发声了，一周前可能还会因为这种结果而庆幸的他，现在一定会失望到喘不过气来，一定，因为他现在就已经呼吸困难了。

 

Bucky紧张的攥着自己的检查结果，一直到医生拿过去，他感觉自己就像是在等着法官宣判的罪犯，面临自己的只有释放和无期。

 

“ 声带各方面都没事，经常练习就行，不要不敢开口。” 医生整理了一下手里的几张片子，递给他继续说道

“ 如果过程中有什么障碍，可以去找个心理医生聊聊，对你有帮助。”

Bucky赶紧给医生点头道谢，这时他才发现自己的双手紧张的全是汗，有些不好意思的在衣服上蹭了蹭，才接过东西。

医生可能也看到了他的小动作，笑道

“ 如果自己想说话的欲望很强，肯定没问题，祝你早日开口。”

 

 

Bucky感觉自己从出了医院嘴角就没放下来过，他先是去喜欢的蛋糕店买了一整个大蛋糕，想要给自己庆祝一下，结了账才想起来他还得找个买大蛋糕的理由。

他想吃了而已？Steve会信吗？或者可以说自己升职了？一路上想了无数个理由，他其实想赶紧告诉Steve，但是又想努力忍住，决定等他真的能说话了再说。

这时候的他完全就是个得了A+想要炫耀的孩子。

当然，高兴的成了孩子的他，回家的时候完全没有了属于成人的小心翼翼了，没有注意时间和表情的他，刚一出电梯就碰到了出门准备来找他的Steve。

一瞬间Bucky就感觉到自己的笑容僵在了脸上，他一手提着蛋糕，一手拿着医院用来装检查报告的大袋子，藏也藏不住。

“ Bucky？你怎么出去了？”

头上已经没有抱的那么严实的Steve看起来没有那么可怕了，只是等着过几天去拆线，左眼可以微微睁眼的他，现在不用像24小时没睡醒似的眯着眼了。

“ 这么早就醒了？买的什么？”

走过去想要接过对方手里东西的他，一眼就看到了属于医院的标志，刚还一身轻松的他瞬间紧绷了起来

“ 你怎么了？生病了？哪里不舒服？”

一边说着，一边用额头贴过去，发现他没有发烧更是着急，不是发烧感冒为什么要去医院？

 

Bucky愣在那没有反应，完了，他该怎么说？现在就要坦白了吗？他还不想，说好的给他惊喜的，怎么现在就被发现了？

“到底怎么回事Bucky！”

等了半天也没有回应，Steve一把拿过他手里的东西，Bucky想要抢回来都不行，眼看着对方一字一句的看着检查结果上的字和医生的医嘱。

不知道是兴奋多还是难为情更多，Bucky低着头盯着自己的脚，习惯胡思乱想的他忽然想到Steve会不会生气自己瞒他这么久？或者根本对这就不在乎？

“ Bucky…你..你可以说话？我不确定是不是这意思..我只是看上面写…我没有别的意思就是…”

听到对方磕磕巴巴的话，Bucky把头低的更低了些，然后点了点头，好吧，他只能承认不是吗？

“ 真的吗？Bucky？你可以说话？”

如果不是眼睛还偶尔疼两下，Steve都怕自己是在做梦，他张了张嘴想要再问点什么，但是最终什么也没再说出口，而是直接抱了上去，他太高兴，太兴奋了。

Bucky一只手搂回去，知道对方是高兴的，他这才放心。

可结果刚拍了拍他的背，就看这人突然推开他，然后捧着自己的脸没完没了的说道

“ 那你能不能叫我的名字，叫我一声好吗？Steve，S-te-ve 叫我一声？”

Bucky感觉自己的脸越来越烫，这姿势太尴尬了，还有对方的语气，就像是在教一个婴儿。

他在对方又重复了一遍自己的名字之后，推开了眼前的人，这样太奇怪了，太奇怪了，他只是不好意思开口，又不是不会说话。

直接大步逃离的他，还没打开家门就又被对方拽住了，Steve又把他抱住，好吧他习惯这样了，两人面对面站着，即使对方一只眼睛被遮着，他也看出来他到底有多高兴了。

“ 抱歉我只是太兴奋了。” 

Bucky低了低头，他的脸可能还红着，被对方看到就太尴尬了。结果他刚低下，Steve就抬起他的下巴，吻了上来，直到他感觉自己温度刚降下一点的脸更烫了起来，对方终于肯放过他，然后又是刚才那让他心跳加速的语气和表情，说道

“ 等你愿意开口，第一声要叫我的名字可以吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

住在Bucky这里了以后，Steve经常有起夜的习惯，一开始可能还要靠闹钟才能起来，再后来他便习惯性的在凌晨三四点起一次，一般情况下，他会把Bucky拽来睡觉，这样对方第二天就会醒的早一些。

当然，如果对方工作真的很多，他也不强求。

不过为了能和Bucky有更多的相处的时间，Steve还是不厌其烦的每晚起夜。不然每天他只有那可怜的几个小时看到对方睁眼的样子。

Steve发现，他最常在厨房把人捞出来，一开始Bucky可能不太适应家里多了一个人，每次他过去都会把蹲在微波炉前吃东西的人吓一跳，后来他就故意弄出点动静好让他先听见。

 

依旧是凌晨，醒了的Steve看了看表，才两点半，他正犹豫要不要再躺一会儿，就听到外面有人说话的声音，不过即使才醒，他也知道那肯定不是Bucky的声音，一个有些正式，口齿清晰的女声。光听那不断重复的内容，他就知道这视频是在干什么，Bucky在学说话。

 

Steve揉了揉脸，然后小声的出去，其实他知道Bucky最近好像一直在努力练习说话，但是…好像并没有什么成果，至少在他看来，因为Bucky没有对他开口说过一个字。

不得不说，自从那天知道Bucky会说话以后，他几乎每天都盼望着对方能开口，但是他不想给Bucky太多的压力，所以只是继续像之前那样生活。

他悄悄的走到客厅，看到厨房的门开了一条缝，声音就是从那边传来的，小心翼翼的走过去，他并没有打开门，而是先偷偷看着Bucky到底在干什么。

对方坐在厨房的桌子上，一手举着手机，因为背对着自己，只能看到他好像正吃着什么。

可能因为太过于专注，并没有注意他的存在，而是听一会儿就暂停一会儿，断断续续的学着。

不过看起来好像并不怎么顺利，因为他眼看着对方将空了的塑料盘扔到一旁，手机也被仍在了旁边，大大的叹了一口气，然后走到冰箱前拿出昨天他买回来的巧克力蛋糕。

想进去安慰他的Steve最终还是没有打开门，而是看着他吃干净了蛋糕上的奶油，然后把剩下的部分放到了一边的桌子上。

Steve无声的笑了笑，然后故意做出走路的声音，紧接着装作什么都不知道的推开了厨房的门

“ 又在吃东西？”说着他走了过去，吻了吻那带着一股甜味儿的嘴唇。

他刚想说话，就被对方举过来的一勺蛋糕塞满了嘴，是刚刚剩下的那些。

Bucky爱吃蛋糕，更准确的说是，他只喜欢蛋糕上面的奶油，之前有一次两人一起去买蛋糕，Bucky看了半天奶油蛋糕最终却选了一个巧克力慕斯，Steve问了他为什么，才知道是这么回事，Bucky怕自己这样太浪费，就很少买奶油蛋糕。

自从那次他说

“ 你可以买这个，然后把剩下的留给我。”

Bucky就经常买奶油蛋糕回来，后来，这些可怜的蛋糕就常常变为自己的早餐了。

“ 走吧，去睡觉。”

Steve又被塞了两口，然后拽着人刷了牙，回到卧室，他只字未提刚刚在厨房看到的，就像他说的，他不想给Bucky太多的压力，或者他可以找点别的办法看看能不能帮到他。

 

躺在床上以后，Bucky自然而然的把自己的胳膊贡献出去，虽然他一开始觉得Steve这个习惯像个小孩子，但是后来也就不以为然了。

对方抱着他的胳膊没一会儿就睡着了，然后就看刚还躺在自己枕头上的脑袋，这会儿又贴上了他的肩膀。对，还有这点也是，醒着的时候就只是抱着他，一旦睡着了，这个人就会更过分的紧贴着自己。

Bucky并没有像往常那样很快入睡，他努力不让自己瞎想，但是没办法，他控制不住，自从知道他可以说话已经过去半个月了，他还是一点进展都没有。

一开始的自信一点一点的消失殆尽，即使声带没有问题他也开不了口，几次他都觉得他能说出来了，可事实却是一点声音也没有发出。

他在网上搜索了各种教学视频，很明显，没有一个起了作用，他记得医生和他说过可以去找个心理医生聊聊…但是他知道那样的话他就必须要和医生把所有事情都说清楚。

即使是小时候的那些人的有意或者无意的玩闹，那他也不想再提，他要怎么说？因为我说话结巴？然后我可能现在开口还是个结巴，所以还是不敢说话？

对一个完全陌生的人说这些真的是太尴尬了。

正想着他又侧头看了看已经睡着的Steve，即使对方什么都没说，他也知道这个人到底有多期待他能说话，两周前他知道自己能说话的时候，兴奋的一直到第二天早上才和他一起睡下，怎么可能说不提就不提了呢？只不过是在顾及他罢了，这些他都知道。

 

以为自己做的很好的Steve第二天趁着Bucky还在睡，悄悄地联系了自己的心里医生，虽然他有一阵没去过了，没办法，他真的很排斥那地方，只要去了那里，周围的人就会用那种“哦，原来他心理又问题啊”的眼神来看他。

虽说是为了Bucky才去的，但是他想着，或许，他还想看看自己的病有没有好一点，至少在他看来，他已经可以控制的很好了。

 

“ 难得你愿意过来，怎么了？最近又严重了？” Dana一边说着一边倒了一杯热水给他，在心理咨询室这种地方，咖啡这种让人兴奋的东西绝对不是个好选择。

“ 不是我，我已经没问题了…我是说，我觉得我已经好了。”

Steve发现自己一到这里来他就不自觉的有点紧张，他不爱来这还有一个原因就是，他实在不喜欢心理医生那种“别撒谎了，我已经把你看穿了”了的表情。

故作镇定的他继续说道 

“ 我想问问其他的，嗯…关于语言障碍。”

“ 怎么问这个？”

“ 帮我朋友。”Steve说完看着眼前的人，暗骂一声然后又补充说道

“ 好吧..我男朋友，他有语言障碍。”

 

 

以前都是快要晚饭才会醒的Bucky，现在习惯三四点就起床，即使还是天亮才睡，他那不知不觉被修改的生物钟，还是让他这个点就起来了。

给Steve发了信息问他在不在家，等了半天也没有回信，正想要去他家看看，一出门就看到对面站着一个人，对方看到他先是愣了几秒，然后笑道

“ 又碰面了，正好他不在，介意我去你家坐会吗？”

 

和Dana聊完，Steve并没有直接回家，而是在医院花园的长椅上做了一会儿，他回想着Dana和他说的话

“ 你至少要知道他为什么不肯开口，这可不是个容易事，不过你们这样的关系，他可能会更放松一点。总之，你要让他放下以前的那些事，至少在你面前放下那些，不要着急，如果他看出你着急他会更紧张知道么？”

“ 等他真的愿意开口了，要从一些日常生活的简单的单词来练，别以为他开口了就可以正常交流了，这可不是一天两天就能治愈的事，要有耐心知道么？”

他当然会有耐心，但是，以他对Bucky的了解，这绝对不是个简单的事，Bucky就像个蜗牛，只要轻轻一碰就缩到里面死活不肯出来，更不要说要求他把壳扔掉，这完全就是要了他的命。

本来这就已经够他头疼的了，就在一系列的测试之后，Dana告诉他自己的病可能并没有什么好转的时候，他更是一个头两个大。

现在不仅要解决Bucky的问题，他自己还被那该死的病缠着。

正回想着自己这一段时间有没有做什么过分的事，就听到手机响了，一打开有三条信息

[ 我醒了，你在家吗？]

[ 你的眼睛好了吧？我现在过去找你。]

[ 快回来！！！Natasha来了！]


	13. Chapter 13

“ 谢谢。”Natasha接过Bucky递过来的水，又不由自主的打量了他一下，几次和这个人见面都匆忙的要命，她对Steve的男友好奇得很。

紧接着她就看着对方愣在那几秒，最后选择做到了沙发旁边的椅子上，Natasha看了看自己身边的位置，确认了她的确没有把整张沙发占满，然后无声的笑了笑。

她想起来Steve是说过，这个人“容易”害羞，现在看起来倒真的是这样了。

Natasha没有再说什么，端着自己的杯子一口一口的喝着水，没一会儿她就感觉到对方更加的坐立不安，时不时的看两眼手机，好像又怕被自己发现，小心的藏在袖口里。

好吧，她本以为自己不说话能让他自在点，不过事实好像并不是这样。

“ 你们这样倒是方便，住的这么近。”

他们两人唯一的话题可能就是Steve了

“ 哦对，你们可以干脆住在一起。”

她话落，就看对方忽然起身跑进了屋里，然后又拿着纸笔跑了回来。

[ 只是偶尔。]

“ 是吗？”

她刚说完就看他有些局促的点了点头，于是又说道

“ 那还真是难得。”

又是一阵沉默，Natasha这还是头一次遇到这么容易冷场的人，她现在更好奇Steve平时和他在一起会是什么样了，也是这么沉默？还是没完没了的找着话题？

看着对方恨不得立刻能躲起来的样子，Natasha玩心更重，想起什么的她调笑的说道

“ 之前没想到你会误会….”

她还没说完就看对方赶紧摆手，自觉闭嘴的她看着他又低头快速的写着什么，连字迹都比刚刚潦草了不少。

[ 抱歉，真的抱歉。]

“ 不用道歉，我倒是一点都没在意。再说了，你有什么担心的？他对你好的那么明显。”

Natasha看着对方明显比刚才更加窘迫的样子，开始细数着Steve的“功绩”

“ 为了你又是学手语，又是尽心尽力的做饭…啊对了，现在能在晚上约他都难的很。”

果不其然，她说完就看着对方的脸开始不由得泛红，左顾右盼的不敢和自己对视，最终只是选择侧头看着一旁。

紧接着，可能又觉得不回应自己有些不礼貌，只好写了一句

[ 他人很好。]

Natasha这次真的是没忍住笑出了声

“ 对，他人是很好，我每次想蹭个饭比约个米其林厨师还要难。”

Natasha敢保证，如果可以现在这个人早就钻进屋里不出来了，一惊一乍的，现在连耳朵都红起来了。

正想再逗他两句，大门就被打开了，她肉眼可见的看到刚还紧张兮兮的人叹了一口气，很显然，Steve回来了。

“ 你怎么这么快就过来了？”

对方虽然是和她说着话，但是目光只在她身上停了一秒，或许都不到，然后直接移向了她身后，她倒是不在意，回答道。

“ 我以为你在家。”

 

Bucky看到Steve庆幸的吐了口气，可刚放下的心就紧接着因为对方直奔自己的样子再次悬了起来，他还是了解Steve的，至少在这方面。

不出意外的，对方过来就想吻他，早有准备的他后撤了一步抓住了Steve的手好让他别再靠近，还有别人在，如果就这么吻上了就太尴尬了。

 

Steve当然也明白Bucky是什么意思，虽然有点不乐意，但只好拉着他坐到沙发上，不用想就知道对方刚刚为什么看起来可怜巴巴的坐在木椅子上。

“ 我才拆线就这么急吗？”

“ 能等到你拆线再来我已经仁至义尽了。”

Natasha掏出包里的资料，继续说道 

“ 在这说还是回你那边？”

Steve刚想回答，就感觉自己的腰上被戳了两下，到嘴边的话只好变为

“ 好吧，回我那去吧。”

话落，他又转身看着Bucky说道

“ 晚饭你只好自己解决了。” 紧接着就趁他没注意，在唇上吻了一下。他是故意的，他就是这么幼稚地想在朋友面前炫耀一下。

看到Bucky不好意思的鼓着脸看着他，然后又只好装作什么都没发生的和Natasha道别，一路上的烦躁瞬间就被浇灭了不少。

 

送走了两个人Bucky先是走到厨房接了一大杯冰水，他都要忘了自己有多久没有和不熟的人单独坐下聊天了，还有..当着别人的面亲热，当然，后者可是完全没有过。

虽然当时Natasha并没有什么反应，可即便如此他也抑制不住的脸上发烫，这太尴尬了。

 

 

“ 如果这么不想听就明天再说？” Natasha看着一直走神的人，停下了手上的工作。

“抱歉。”被戳穿的人揉了揉眉头，然后泄了气的靠在了椅背上。过了一会儿，他又叹了一口气说道

“ Nat…我今天去找了心理医生。”

“ 怎么了？别告诉我你是工作压力太大。”

Steve摇了摇头，他忽然不知道怎么说这件事，他不是因为Bucky不能说话而不耐烦，更多的其实是因为他不知道自己应该做点什么，或者说他现在都“自身难保”了，更是对Bucky的问题有些没办法。

“那就是关于对面那位了。” 

Natasha想起对方的样子，更加确定，再说了她是绝对不会相信Steve会有这方面问题的，这家伙绝对不会。

看到对方抬了抬眉以示肯定，她没有说话，等着他继续说下去。

“ 有些麻烦…他不肯开口，我不知道问题出在哪了，他又不肯说，完全没有办法。”

“ 你怎么不跟他聊聊？” 

“ 他肯定不愿意说这些，我保证他不愿意说，麻烦的是…如果我问了他就会因为没说而感到愧疚，你懂吗，这样反倒不好。”

 

Bucky这边自己解决了晚饭又想起对面的两个人，于是只好又热了两份给他们送过去，并且再三说服自己放下东西就回来，更何况Steve还在。

于是他小心翼翼的开了门，Steve家的密码他早就知道了，看到工作室的门开了个缝，两人还说着什么好像完全没有注意到他来了，再靠近一点，Bucky就听到了他们的对话

 

“ 我不想让他着急，但是又不能这么下去，我完全，完全不知道怎么办，把他带到医生那他当然更不愿意，更何况不想让他去那种地方。”

 

他站在门口有些不知所措，他知道自己现在进去不是时候，他更知道Steve口中的”他”指的是谁。

 

“ 嘿，你冷静点，最坏的结果也不过是他继续用手语罢了，你担心什么？”

“ 我知道，我当然知道，但是…但是..God…你知道的Nat，我想听他说话。”

 

Bucky最终也没有走进去，他又尽量不出声的把两份晚餐放在客厅的桌子上，然后再退出屋子回到自己那边。

从听到Steve说的第一句话开始他就感觉喘不过气来，他有些失望，当然不是对Steve，而是对自己。

一瞬间他都不知道自己在担心什么而不肯开口，照着教学一步一步的做，可他就是发不出声音。看着眼前密密麻麻的文字，他赌气似的把电脑仍在一旁，打开视频，也不管那些没有做完的工作，硬是没完没了学着。

直到听到外面的门声他才后知后觉的发现已经很晚了，不过毫不意外的依旧没有任何进展，他深呼吸了几次才出了卧室门。

“ 晚饭什么时候拿过去的？怎么没进来？”

对方完全一副什么都没发生过得样子，反而带着一脸的满足和微笑，Bucky努力让自己看起来也正常一点，回答道

[ 才过去没一会儿，看到你们在忙我就回来了。]

Steve换了拖鞋走过来，抱住他，紧接着又用脸蹭了蹭他的脖子，然后说道

“ 哎，又要忙了，怎么办？你去我那边住好不好？”

Bucky想要回答他，却有点贪恋这个拥抱，不过最终只好先推开他

[ 明天就开始了吗？]

“ 是啊，麻烦死了。”说着他又把自己抱了回来，这次Bucky没再推开他，而是搂住这个大家伙后退到沙发边坐下，没办法，这个人就是这么粘人，尤其是在不耐烦的时候，不让他抱够了更是要命。

 

他没打算和Steve说什么，当做什么事都没有发生的他依旧照常那样等着对方洗漱完，抱着电脑去客厅工作。

不过今天他可没有什么心思继续看那些让人眼花缭乱的文字，装模作样的弄着电脑，等确定卧室里真的一点动静都没有了，他才又打开手机。

反复听着那几句简单到不能更简单的话，就连视频的内容他都快要背下来了，然而他的声带仍然执着的不肯有一点反应。

越来越着急的学习让他根本坐不住，最终只好一边来回走动一边对着口型，闲下来的右手不自觉的握紧又松开，浑身上下无一不反映着他现在到底有多暴躁。

直到他一气之下拔断了耳机，忽然放大的声音吓了他一跳，正要回头看卧室里的人有没有被吵醒，就发现，门口不知道什么时候站了一个人。

顿时Bucky不知道该有什么反应，Steve什么时候站在那的？自己为什么一点都没发现？现在他不是应该睡着了吗？

正想着，对方就向他走了过来，先是关掉了那听着让人烦躁的视频，然后又揽过了他的腰，吻了吻他的眼睛问道

“ 就知道你不会说实话，是不是听到什么了？”

Steve看着怀里的人赌气似的低着头，又笑了笑说道

“你知道的，我没有怪你。”

这次倒是有了反应，对方挣开他的拥抱

[ 你因该怪我的，你应该怪我，你做的很好，一直都做的这么好，是我的错…]

Steve看着他不停挥动的双手，还有那因为着急而有些泛红的眼睛，他没再让他继续说下去，说实话这还是他第一次看Bucky这样。

“ 嘿，亲爱的，我没有，我没有做的很好，如果我做的够好我早就该和你说实话。”

Steve看到对方有些疑惑的看着自己继续说出自己同样纠结了一晚上的话

“我没有你说的那么好，Bucky，我和你一样，我是说…” 他又犹豫了两秒才说道

“ 我的意思是…我有皮肤饥渴症，虽然听起来有些奇怪，不过…好吧..他的确是个心理疾病。”

“ 所以你知道了吗？我们一样，我没有比你好到哪里去，而且我还过分的瞒你这么久。”

终于把话说出来的Steve舒了一口气，只能这样了，只有他们站在一条线上，Bucky才肯放心。


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky听清他说的什么先是愣了一会儿，紧接着，平静下来的他又为自己刚刚过激的反应感到难为情，不过，比起羞耻心，他觉得弄清楚Steve说的那个心理病更重要

[ 什么意思？那是什么病？]

即使做好了全全交代的准备，Steve仍然感觉有点别扭，这还是第一次这么主动的提起自己的病，更别说解释其他的。

他看了看自己依旧搂在对方腰的手，又收紧了些，然后挑了挑眉说道

“ 就是这样，我忍不住想抱着你，或者再亲密一点，无时无刻都想。”

Bucky回想起这一阵子和Steve的相处，对方那么粘人似乎也有了解释，但是他并不觉得这有什么不对，只是…只是喜欢而已不是吗？

[ 这并不是病，我也想啊。] 

Steve笑着摇了摇头，然后忍不住在Bucky的脸上亲了一下 

“ 没有那么简单，我会因为不能跟别人有身体接触而焦虑，只有这种触碰能安慰我懂吗？越亲密越好，越直接越好。”

Steve刚说完就看对方愣着好像在琢磨着什么，还不等他再多解释两句，Bucky忽然在他嘴上吻了一下

[ 这样就更好吗？]

没想到他会这么做的Steve先是愣了两秒，然后回答道

“ 是，不过，其实这样会更好。”

话落他就主动吻了上去，有些焦急的闯进对方嘴里，他也不知道自己这是怎么了，或许就是坦白之后的肆无忌惮，总之，这个吻比以往的都要着急。

Bucky自然是欣然接受，双手搂上对方的脖颈，安抚似的抚摸着他的脑袋，他当然感觉到Steve的急迫，正是因为如此，他才更想用对方喜欢的方式的帮他平静。

直到两人的气息都有些不稳才舍得结束这个吻，Steve看着眼前的人，其实他还想再做些更亲密的事情，可是仅剩的一点理智告诉他不是现在，至少不是在他刚坦白病情又没有解决对方的问题的时候。

“ 下次想要安慰我就这样知道吗？最有效。”

Bucky看着他有些玩味的样子竟然有一瞬间怀疑他是不是在耍自己，不过..好吧，看这人一开始紧张小心的样子就知道这些一定都是真的。

“ 所以你知道我有多糟糕了吗？我从来都不想承认他，但是..你也看出来了我也从来都没有摆脱过他，我甚至都不敢面对他。”

[ 为什么….]

比划到一半Bucky忽然想起来Steve可能不愿意提这事，赶紧收了手，谁也不愿意提自己那些并不怎么让人开心的过去不是吗。

“ 是想问我为什么得病吗？”

[ 你不想说也没关系。]

Bucky听他这么问赶紧表态，生怕是自己的好奇心又让他揭开一次伤疤。

“ 没事，我想告诉你，虽然听起来有些…但是对于当时的我来说绝对是个要命的事。”

Steve说着停顿了一下，叹了口气继续说道

“ 我小时候父母经常不在家，他们很忙，世界各地跑。所以我在家里大部分的时间都是自己和保姆阿姨。”

“ 不过，你知道的，再负责的保姆也不可能像父母那样。不过这都不重要。后来…”

说到这他感觉到Bucky搂着他的手又收紧了一些，两个人完全贴在了一起，靠在阳台的窗户边上

“ 后来..有一次他们一起出去，本来是要去公司的…结果出车祸了。去世了。”

 

听到这，Bucky摸了摸他的后背以示安慰，然后又觉得这样好像不够，于是把对方抱了过来吻了吻他的耳廓。

他之前就发现Steve从没提起过父母，本来以为只是关系不那么好，没想到事实是这样的。

只有几岁的孩子父母和玩就是全世界，可Steve却在最需要陪伴的时候失去了他们，可想而知那是多么可怕的事。

“ 所以，你也应该知道了吧？因为从小没人陪，好吧…心里医生说的是缺少父母的陪伴和接触，像是父母经常做的，给孩子一个拥抱或者亲吻之类的。”

感觉到对方没什么反应的搂着自己，Steve也看不到他的表情，不过用猜的也知道对方是什么样子，于是赶紧说道 

“ 好了，那些早就过去了，只是那时候太小了而已，之后舅舅一家人对我还是很不错的。”

可想而知，Bucky当然不会因为他这句话就不再担心，于是Steve准备转移话题，问道

“ 不说我了，你呢？你是怎么回事？” 他可没忘了自己一开始的目的，这才是最重要的。

 

突然被问到的Bucky僵在那不知道怎么回答，话题转的有些快不过好像又很合理，Steve把所有都坦白了，他没理由再隐瞒什么，但是…但是…比起对方的原因，自己这个听上去太蠢了。

他放开对方，想着要怎么解释。

“ 不愿意说也没事，等你想…” Steve正想说点什么激一激他，就看对方开始有些缓慢地，又断断续续的比划着

[ 没有，我告诉你….其实是因为…我小时候…说话慢..又有点结巴…然后因为学校里的同学总是开我玩笑，我就不想说话了。]

Steve看着对方越比划越低的头，他的心都软了下来，天知道小时候的Bucky说不清楚话到底有多可爱，一想到对方小小的个子磕磕巴巴的开口，Steve忍不住想要亲亲他，怎么会有人舍得嘲笑他。

这么想着也的确这么做了，他抬起对方低下的头，然后一下下的亲吻着他的眼眶，鼻尖再到嘴唇，他当然知道所有的事不可能被一句“他们总是开我玩笑”就概括了，不过那些他不需要知道了，他不想让Bucky再把那些伤人的细节回忆一遍。

[ 我知道蠢的很。]

Bucky推开他不让他再吻上来，一颗心还因为交代了自己的傻事砰砰跳，紧接着他的手就被对方握住了，然后又在自己的指尖上落了一吻

“ 一点都不蠢，我的Bucky可爱死了怎么会蠢。就算是小结巴我也喜欢，答应我，那也要开口说话知道吗？”

被这么一说Bucky更是不好意思，什么可爱？什么小结巴？推开搂着自己的人几步就跑回了屋里，发誓今晚不会给对方开门的他，最终还是受不了那要了他命的软磨硬泡让对方挤了进来。

 

 

终于把话都说开了后，Steve更是得寸进尺，硬是把Bucky拽去了他那边住，理由就是自己工作起来受不了十几个小时见不到他，到时候要焦虑难受了。

认准了Bucky不会不管他，所以人就这么容易的被“骗”了过去，虽然还是完全不同的作息时间，但是被画图所逼，Steve的入睡时间强行推后了几个小时，照样要早起的他，整天都容易没有精神。

Steve发现有意思的是，Bucky好像觉得睡多了就对不起他似的，硬是也把自己起床的时间提前了，经常下午两三点就能看到半梦半醒的人晃晃悠悠的从卧室出来。

后来Steve有些心疼他每天睡不够，但是对方的回答只是

[ 没事，我不困。]

 

后来Steve也不再管他，自己工作一直在忙，更是没时间再纠结Bucky说话的问题，不过他倒是注意到Bucky每天都在自己悄悄练习。

本来准备打算画完稿子再和Bucky聊一聊的他，晚上刚关上电脑，就被噔噔噔跑来的人吓了一跳。

Bucky抓着他的胳膊，然后酝酿了几秒忽然开口

“ 史蒂乎！”

刚说完，意识到自己大舌头的他脸一下就红了个通透，Steve愣了两秒才反应过来刚刚发生了什么，惊喜的搂住他

“ 再叫一遍？我刚刚没听清，再叫一遍！” 

怀里的人猛的摇头，脸顾及还红着，连头都不好意思抬，扎在自己怀里不肯露出来。

“ 亲爱的，再叫一遍？”

Bucky还是摇头，然后起身用手语比划道

[ 说不清楚，不说了，等练好了再说给你。]

“ 你那么久没有开口，舌头还有些僵，当然会说不清楚，没关系，你再叫一遍。”

见对方依旧不肯开口，Steve一边抱着他一边蹭着他的脖子撒娇似的说道

“ Bucky，亲爱的，再说一遍好不好？我想听。”

又隔了一会儿，就在Steve以为对方这次绝对不会妥协的时候，他才听到那一声比刚刚小了很多，但是格外的清晰的一声

“ 史蒂乎。”

声音有点低，有点哑，可那是属于Bucky的声音，透着这个人的美好。


	15. Chapter 15

“ 所以..所以你可以..可以说话了对吗？所有都恢复了？”  
刚还被工作逼得头脑发蒙的Steve现在完全亢奋到语无伦次，他以为这一天会来的再晚一点，可没想到这么快，这么快Bucky就能够开口了。  
看到对方点了点头，然后又用手语比划着  
[ 简单的可以，太长说不清楚。]  
Steve知道自己现在看起来一定蠢极了，脸上过分的笑容想收都收不起来，不过他也不想掩饰自己的兴奋，他从知道Bucky能开口起就期待这一刻的到来。  
搂着对方的手不自觉的越收越紧，将还在不好意思的人禁锢在怀里，看着他不肯直视自己的眼神，不用说他就知道Bucky还在在意自己的发音，回想起刚刚听到那两声自己的名字，Steve忍不住直接笑出了声来。  
[ 说好了不许笑我！]  
见对方又用手语，Steve一手握过他的手然后依旧笑着说道   
“ 我笑是因为太高兴了，还有，不许再动不动就用手语了，不然你什么时候能说清楚话？”  
话落他就在Bucky撇着的嘴上吻了一下，然后就看对方侧着头嘴角撇得更向下。  
“ 我是真的高兴。”  
Steve凑过去，又在对方露出的脖子上吻了一下，然后继续说道   
“ 再叫一声好不好？还想听。”  
见Bucky不乐意的摇头，他鬼使神差的忍不住在对方的脖子上轻咬，用牙齿一下下的划过，然后又像往常那样似的撒娇说道  
“ 再叫一次？”  
一边说着一边还不放过那试图缩起来的脖颈，自从和Bucky坦白以后，他就越来越肆无忌惮，不想收敛的他，想怎么做自然而然的就做了。  
最终熬不过他的人只好认命的叫了两声不清不楚的“史蒂乎”，紧接着就想推开他还在“骚扰”他的脑袋。  
就在他用舌头舔过那被自己牙齿硌的泛红的位置的时候，Bucky一个激灵推开了他，然后一手捂着自己的脖子，有些责怪的说了声  
“ 痒。”

Bucky刚退后就又被拽了回去，好吧，他知道这一阵子Steve的毛病，只好任由自己又被圈了起来，本以为对方又要咬他的脖子，已经提前缩起脖子的他却被对方直接吻住了嘴。  
不再是让他浑身汗毛都立起来的感觉，Bucky自然放松的回应他，被对方搂着一点点的后退，等他反应过来，两人已经回了卧室。  
又吻了一会儿，虽然和平时的亲吻没什么区别，但是Bucky莫名的感觉到，他们好像不会就这么停下来，Steve也不想像每次那样不情愿的停下来。  
自己的猜想让他躲在脱鞋里的脚趾都蜷了起来，搂着对方双手也不自觉的收的更紧，感觉到对方的舌头扫过自己的口腔，Bucky甚至发现他有些迫切的迎合着，他想要快点因为这个吻而缺氧，晕眩，然后再像自己想象的那样本能的配合，毕竟他可不敢保证完全清醒的自己能做出什么蠢事。  
紧接着他就感觉到他们倒在了床上，两人刚因为摔下来而分开的唇，立刻又紧贴在了一起。  
等到Bucky终于觉得自己有点不能清醒的时候，压在自己的身上的人开始亲吻起他的眼睛，脸颊，鼻尖，Steve常这么做。  
闭着眼接受一切的他然后就感觉到，那两片烫人的嘴唇一点点的下移，吻上了他的下巴，脖子。好吧，这些Steve偶尔也会做，他还…并不紧张。  
又像在书房那样轻咬舔弄，发现自己异常敏感的Bucky不自觉的收紧了抓着对方手臂的手，直到Steve咬上了他的喉结，抑制不住的一声轻叹从嘴里飘了出来，Bucky瞬间感觉到自己的脸开始发烫，紧闭着的双眼更是不肯睁开。  
在他身上的人没有停下来的意思，反而更加过分的开始舔弄他的喉结上下，敏感的位置被没完没了的触碰，Bucky实在受不了的叫了他一声，脑海里想着要把名字叫清楚，可舌头依旧不那么灵活的发出了之前让他尴尬的发音。  
他听到Steve轻笑了一声，也不知道对方现在是不是在看着他，然后他就感觉到，自己的锁骨开始被亲吻，Steve..Steve没怎么这么做过。  
然而更要命的是，紧接着他就感觉到自己的睡衣扣子被解开了，瞬间浑身变的僵硬无比，不知道是紧张更多还是期待更多，又或者他现在已经完全放空了，脑海里一片空白。  
他感觉到自己袒露出来的前胸被对方没什么规律的亲吻着，那双手也在自己的腰间游走，他好像听到了Steve和他说   
“ 亲爱的，放松一点。”  
照做的他深吸了一口气，可还没来得及吐出来，就感觉到自己左胸前的一点被咬住了，废气带着小声的轻吟一起从喉间钻了出来。  
捂住嘴也来不及了，紧跟着传来的一阵阵快感刺激着他的大脑，胸前两点被不断挤压揉捏着，湿漉漉的舌头舔过后，Bucky明显感觉到乳头因为刺激而挺立。  
没一会儿，他可耻的发现自己的下身甚至已经因为这样的动作起了反应，他赶紧推着身上的人，想要用手语的他现在当然是无能为力，于是只好不清不楚的说着  
“ ..史蒂乎…别…别玩”  
一边努力压制身下的感觉，一边推搡着身上的人，当然没有一个动作有效果。Bucky觉得这样可太丢人了，和男朋友做爱竟然还没开始他就想要勃起高潮，这太尴尬了。  
不过最多就是自行解决需求的他，当然控制不住自己的欲望，感觉到分身被内裤包裹的越来越紧，依旧闭着的双眼不肯睁开，一只手遮着，他连看对方的样子都不好意思，一次次的忍不住想要夹紧双腿。  
就在他再一次想要收起双腿时，他感觉到身上的人起来了，好奇心迫使他微微睁开眼睛，从自己的指缝里看看对方要干什么，紧接着他就看到Steve脱掉了他的裤子，然后隔着内裤吻在了他已经发硬的分身上。  
“ Bucky？已经有感觉了？”  
刚舍得睁开的眼睛又赶紧闭上了，拒绝回答问题的Bucky现在正后悔自己为什么要穿一条这么普通的白色内裤，他..他有其他样子的。  
“ Bucky？”   
正想着，他就听到Steve的声音又从自己耳边传来，对方硬是把他的手从眼睛上拿开，然后吻了吻他的眼睛，又继续说道

“ Bucky？喜欢这样吗？”  
Steve看着他害羞的样子，忍不住想要逗逗他，见对方不回答，于是一只手伸进了他的内裤，握住那已经发硬的分身，开始轻轻揉捏撸动，刚碰上，Bucky就一把抓住了他撑在一边的手腕。  
手上继续动作的他眼看着对方脸上的红晕一点点的窜到了耳尖，稍稍张开嘴乎着气，但是越来越胀大的身份告诉他，身下的人一点都不能平静。  
“ Bucky？告诉我，喜欢这样吗？”  
Steve尽可能的贴近他，两人的鼻尖贴在一起，说完话的他又吻了吻对方的嘴角。  
见他并不认账，Steve继续循序善诱的说着  
“ 我想听，告诉我好吗？”   
话落，他就减慢了手上的动作，没一会儿身下的人就开始主动抬腰催促他，Steve不但没有随他的意，反而直接停下了动作，握住那最为敏感的位置，再次问道  
“ 喜欢吗？”  
Bucky先是不肯妥协的别着头不开口，没一会儿他就感觉到被自己压住的身体试图扭动，但是因为他的重量而没有什么作用，又过了一会儿，刚还不肯开口的人，转身搂住他的脖子，将脑袋扎在他的颈窝，然后小声的说道  
“ 快…动…摸摸..”  
“ 喜欢这样？” 说着，Steve又开始撸动，时不时的用大拇哥蹭过顶端，每次他这样，都能感觉到身下的人一颤。  
“ 嗯..喜欢..”

本来是为了逗他逼他说话，等对方真的应了，Steve发现变得无措又急迫的人是他。  
他手上的动作不停，同时从床头拿出自己早就准备的东西，完全沉浸在快感里的人根本没有注意到他的动作。  
直到他将蘸了润滑的手指探向穴口，对方才猛地绷紧了身体，Steve没有催促他而是一边继续撸动着他的分身，一边用手指在穴口打转，时不时的俯身在他的小腹上落下一吻，等着他再次进入状态。  
等他就感觉到对方慢慢放松了一些，又继续这么安慰了一会儿，直到感觉到Bucky的穴口开始不自觉的张合，他才敢探进一根手指，毫不意外的被紧紧的夹着动弹不得。  
Steve不着急的抚摸着内壁，直到划过一点时Bucky猛的夹紧双腿想要逃开，他把住他的腰，继续手上的动作，不断的进攻那一点，没一会儿就看刚还咬着下唇忍住呻吟的人，现在已经受不了的抓着床单，一声声的呻吟抑制不住的从嘴里流出。

持续的扩张一直到Bucky的分身开始流出液体才结束，还是因为他有些受不了的催促而停了下来，Bucky想要紧绷的身体早就因为情欲软得使不上力，即使后穴被进入的那种奇怪感觉让他有点不知所措，但是至少刚刚他感受更多的是前所未有的快感。  
看着对方将自己的腿架在肩上，整个下身更是暴露无遗的露了出来，此时此刻也来不及不好意思，Steve将分身对准自己的后穴，剧烈的疼痛的让他将嘴唇咬得发白。  
对方也注意到他的反应，停下进入的动作亲吻着他的大腿，等他适应。  
就这么缓慢的推进直到全部进入，两人全是一头大汗，Bucky感觉自己的五脏六肺都要被顶出来了，那大家伙像把他钉住一样动弹不得。

“ 还..还好吗？”  
Steve都没注意到自己说出的话有些结巴，被包裹住的感觉太过于美好，即便如此他也不敢轻举妄动，毕竟这不是个轻松的事。  
“ 等..等..”  
看着对方大口的深呼吸了几次，Steve等着他点头，半跪的姿势让他腿有点抖，想小心的换一下动作，可结果是，他刚一动，就听身下的人一声惊呼。  
“ 啊..等..”  
他现在又紧张又不理智，可即便如此他也听出那一声里夹杂着快感和情欲。试图小心的抽动擦过扩张时找到的那点，紧接着就听身下的人先是像之前那样呻吟，然后又试图压制住声音变为小声呜咽。  
“ 还好吗Bucky？这样可以吗？”  
Steve一边继续小心挺动一边问着他，Bucky咬着自己的手臂不出生，Steve不放弃的继续询问  
“ Bucky？可以吗？”  
他发誓这次他真的只是想要确定这样动可不可以，依旧得不到回应的他只好停下动作俯身压下来，这个动作反而让分身进的更深。  
“ 嗯...啊..”  
刚凑过去就听到那小声的呻吟，Steve感觉自己的分身还在胀大，压制住欲望又问了一遍  
“ 这么可以吗？Bucky？我可以动了吗？”  
迟迟等不到对方下一步动作的Bucky最终只好红着眼睛点头，紧接着就感觉卡在自己的身体里的大家伙开始有节奏的抽插，陌生的感觉带给他不安和无限的快感，下意识的抓着压在自己身上的人。  
“ Bucky..Bucky…亲爱的..”  
对方不停地叫着他的名字，羞耻加上快感让Bucky不好意思抬头，更不肯开口的他将每一声呻吟都闷在喉咙里直到对方抽插的速度越来越快，直到他觉得自己连呼吸都困难了，这才说道  
“ 慢..慢点…”  
然而对方并没有因为他的话而放慢速度，猛烈的进攻逼得他往上逃，Steve一边顶弄着一边说道  
“ 叫我的名字，Bucky，叫我”  
Bucky觉得他那尴尬的发音最好不要在这时候发出来，然而对方不肯放过他的进出逼得他最终叫道  
“ 史蒂乎！..史蒂乎…慢点…慢..啊…”

终于回到自己喜欢的速度，Bucky不太清醒的脑海里一会儿想着，Steve肯定喜欢这样，没有比这更亲密的了，胡思乱想刚被顶弄的动作撞破，没一会儿他就又想到，不但Steve喜欢，他也喜欢，他也喜欢和爱人这样，比他一个人有意思多了。  
就这么一会儿乱想一会儿又被对方的动作逼得无法思考，直到一切结束，迷迷糊糊的他被Steve抱在怀里轻轻抚摸着后背，听到对方没完没了的说着我爱你，我喜欢你。  
Bucky睡过去的前一秒又想到，完了，他是不是也有那个皮肤饥渴症，他好喜欢这样。


	16. Chapter 16

“ 都安排的差不多了，我....”

Steve正讲着电话，就看Bucky走过来伸手就要拿他桌子上的玉米片，反应还算灵敏的他一把抢了过来抱在怀里，看到对方责怪的眼神，他倒是一点愧疚都没有。

“ 嗯，OK，先挂了。”

挂断电话，他先是捏了一片塞到嘴里，然后看着站在自己面前的人说

“ 想吃要说什么？”

 

Bucky不想理他，可再次试图把零食抢过来的他依旧失败了。

这种戏码现在几乎每天都要上演，他想要点什么或者有什么要让对方帮忙的，一定会被这么问。

虽然知道这是为了让他快点适应说话，但是…这太蠢了，他感觉自己就像是个还只会咿咿呀呀的婴儿，大人每天只喜欢翻来覆去的强迫孩子说那几句话。

盯着对方半天无果后，他干脆放弃了那盆玉米片，找点别的零食也不是不行。可他刚要走开，就被对方拽住了，然后那人用双腿把他圈在椅子前面动弹不得。

“ 快说，说了就给你。”

[ 我不。] 

Bucky正要推开他，就感觉左边的屁股被掐了一下

“ 快说，想不想吃。”

Bucky发现自从他能开口说话了，自己的生活严重受到了限制，现在连吃个零食都要说话换来，坚决不想随他意的他，在对方把他拉的更近然后咬了一口他的肚子时，终于控制不住的发出声音

“ 诶！”

看着对方誓死也不罢休的样子，Bucky不知道自己这是第多少次无奈的妥协

“ 我..我想吃..”

“ 想吃..玉米片。”

简单的一句话他不得不断断续续的表达，舌头怎么也跟不上清晰的思路，永远滞后几步让他即使能够开口了也总是结结巴巴。

得到自己想听的话，Steve终于舍得把那盆零食贡献出来，一边笑着说

“ 都给你。”

Bucky夺过来撇了撇嘴，一片片的塞到嘴里，连玉米片在嘴里发出的咔嚓声都表达着他现在到底有多不满。

 

达到目的的人也不再提刚刚的事，而是转移话题说道

“ 明天我可能要去工地一趟，大概四点多结束，你要来找我吗？”

咔嚓声停顿了两秒然后紧接着又再次响起，他看到Bucky又要抬手用手语，一把抓住他的手，意思不能更明确了。

明白他什么意思的Bucky慢吞吞的咽下嘴里的东西，然后说道

“ 不..不去，等你回..回来。”

意想之中的答案，他就知道Bucky一定不会同意，自从认识了他再到两人再一次，除了每周必去的夜间超市，他们两个几乎没有一起出去过，更别说出去吃个饭或者约个会，可能唯一的一次就是那难得的早餐，可那时候他们还没确定关系。

他不想让Bucky总是这么闷在家里，比起其他的，吃个晚餐可能是个更轻松的选择。

 

“ 明天回来我肯定不想做饭，那栋楼旁边有个不错的意大利餐厅，咱们去试试怎么样？”

见Bucky要张口拒绝，Steve赶紧继续说道

“ 在家吃腻了，偶尔出去一次，嗯？我定个安静点的位置怎么样？”

听对方这么说，Bucky拒绝的话也不好说出口，看来Steve知道他为什么不想去，他想的很周到了，如果能更周到一点就好了，他或许可以把那家餐厅的菜打包带回来。

好吧，虽然这么想，但他知道这肯定不可能，在他的记忆里，上一次在外面吃饭还是被这人拽去吃的早餐，然后就没有了，他是真的不喜欢在外面吃饭。

“ 我们总要约会一次。明天五点？”

看到对方期待的样子，Bucky只好点了点头，虽然知道这人是故意的，但是..没办法，他就是拒绝不了。

紧接着就是预料之中的亲吻，对，还是这也是每天，或者说每几个小时就要上演的戏码。

 

 

第二天，Bucky戴好能遮住自己半张脸的棒球帽走出了家门，去一个闹市区的餐厅吃完饭，这样的打扮才能更让他有安全感。

比他们约定的时间早了二十分钟，即使外面有些冷，他也并不打算这么早就进去，一个人坐在餐厅里太尴尬了。

 

“ 怎么不进去？”

五点又过了十分钟Steve才赶过来，对方先是摸了摸他的手然后捂在怀里，在外面这种亲密的动作让Bucky有些不自在，不过好歹路过的路人并没有多看他们。

他摇了摇头，然后说了句

“ 等你。”

紧接着就任由对方拉着自己走进了餐厅。现在还不是人最多的时候，零零散散的只有几桌客人，他们选了一个角落的位置。

“ 听说通心粉还不错，啊对，还有巧克力的蛋糕。”

两人面对面坐着，Steve每说一句就会抬头看他两眼，自己的回答也不过是点头或者摇头，不过好在这个人没有在这个时候这个场合硬要他开口说话，这倒是让他放松了不少。

 

两人就像在家一样有一搭无一搭的聊着，Bucky偶尔说说话，偶尔又用手语，总之怎么自在怎么做。这也让Steve放心不少。

本来一切都还算顺利的晚餐在他们吃到一半的时候，Bucky感觉到自己周围的人越来越多，没有办法，晚饭的时间对于客人来说任何座位都是好的，即使有些偏僻。

越来越热闹的餐厅让Bucky不得不分散注意力到周围，就在他无意中抬头看旁边的时候，他注意到邻桌的两个人瞧了他几眼，然后便窃窃私语不知道说些什么。

忽然被扰乱的情绪让他放松下来的心情再次紧张起来，那两个人听到他结巴的说话了？还是看到他用手语觉得他是个哑巴？心里的不安一点点的蔓延到全身。

他可能自己都没发觉他一直在用叉子来回搅着眼前的意面，从一开始他还会偶尔开口呼应Steve两句，到现在，周围太多的声音让他甚至感觉自己的两片嘴唇分都分不开。

正紧张着，Bucky忽然感觉到自己的手被握住了，刚还坐在他对面的人不知道什么时候已经坐在了他旁边的座位上，侧撑着身子隔绝了他的视线，他几乎只能看见眼前这个人。

看到对方皱着眉的样子，Bucky这才反应过来自己刚刚的反应可能太夸张了，对方期待的所谓的约会却被自己闹得不像样子

“ 抱..抱歉..”

“ 为什么要道歉？”

Steve笑着说道，还不等Bucky再说什么，又紧接着说道

“ 你做的很好了亲爱的，别在意其他的，我在这。”

他刚刚也注意到那两个人可能在议论他们，他知道Bucky最在意这个，他也最怕会遇到这种人。

看对方依旧没有什么缓和的样子，于是Steve叫了一瓶红酒，毕竟没有什么比这东西更容易让人放松。

“ 喝一杯？或许你能感觉好点？”

Steve又将椅子移向了Bucky那边一些，好让两人挨得更近些。

“ 感恩节你要回家吗？就快到了。”

[ 或许吧，我妈妈肯定想让我回去。]

Steve并没有阻止他用手语，这种情况下，可能这样能让他轻松一点。

“ 那是不是要去买礼物？我陪你去？”他说着，就发现Bucky杯子已经空了，于是又自然而然的蓄上了一杯。

[ 我可以从网上买。]

紧接着Steve就注意到，他刚倒满的杯子又被对方几口灌进了胃里。他一边再倒上酒，一边注意到Bucky几次抬起手又放下，最后比划道

[ 你…可以和我一起回去，我妈妈会欢迎你的。]

Steve先是笑了两声然后说道 

“ 那我现在就要开始准备了，我的礼物可不能在网上买，你要陪我好好选。”

 

Steve以为红酒几杯下去不会有什么反应，而且Bucky还吃了东西，他也就没有阻止。

可事实是，明明是为了缓解情绪的辅助品却让对方直接醉了。连甜品都没上来，那双眼睛已经有些发愣了

“ Bucky？还好吗？”

好吧..这个约会看起来真的是不怎么成功，自己的爱人先是情绪紧绷，然后又因为自己的自作主张喝醉。

“ 史蒂乎..不..Steve。”

清晰的发音让Steve还有些不习惯，不过这两天Bucky的发音比之前准确多了，更确切的说是，从他逼他在床上叫自己的名字后，对方就一直努力练习自己的发音。

“ Steve..我有些困了..”

“ 醉了说话倒是清楚了？” Steve让他靠着自己好能舒服点，结果听到对方的回答后，笑得肩直抖，导致他不得不一直扶着他。

“ 没有，我不会说话。”

“ 那你现在在干什么？”

“ …..说话。”


	17. Chapter 17

“ 好了，不喝了，我们回家。”  
Steve眼看着Bucky主动伸手去够他手边的酒瓶，赶紧拦下来，趁着对方还没完全醉倒他们还是赶快结束这次约会的好。  
可刚叫服务员过来，喝的半醉的人就被提醒了还有个巧克力蛋糕没吃到。  
“ 您的甜品还没有上。”  
“ 不…”  
“ 现在上吧，谢谢。”  
Steve还没来得及拒绝就被身边的人一口应下了，这下倒好，能说话了就是方便，尤其说的还那么清晰。  
等服务员离开，Steve这才又转头看回他  
“ 都这样了还吃得下？” 刚说完，就看Bucky脑袋发沉的要点头，他赶紧一手托住。  
“ 点都点了，想吃。”  
Steve真是不知道自己该哭该笑，他现在是不是应该更高兴Bucky能说清楚话了？  
又拦下了几次对方想要拿酒的手，等蛋糕终于来了，身边的人才算老实下来，老老实实的用叉子刮干净奶油，再掀起一层蛋糕，然后继续吃下一层奶油。  
见他没吃掉被掀起来的蛋糕，还用叉子向他这边推了推，然后看着他示意他快点吃掉。  
看他盯着自己的样子，Steve没忍住亲了亲他嘴角，反正他又不在乎会不会被别人看见，至于在乎的人…..Bucky在他刚亲完就又主动凑了上来。  
Steve真的是越来越感谢这半瓶酒了，他还真没想到Bucky喝醉了是这个反应。  
三下两下的把剩下的蛋糕塞到嘴里，结了账就把脚上发软的人背回了家，直觉告诉他，一定，一定还有更让他想不到醉酒反应。

 

第二天Bucky醒过来的时候是已经是中午了，知道自己昨天喝醉了的他发现自己并没有宿醉后的难耐，侧头一看，难得的Steve还睡在他旁边没有起来。  
正努力回想着昨天晚上发生了什么，就感觉到自己的腰上搭了一只手，身边的人迷迷糊糊的说道  
“ Bucky，以后要少喝酒知道么。”  
“要我提醒你吗？”  
被对方这么一提醒，回想起来昨晚发生什么的他，直接钻到了被子里不肯出来。

昨晚Steve将人背回来，对方已经睡着了，本来还因为Bucky喝醉了的可爱的样子想要做些什么的他，决定要放弃自己邪恶的想法，乖乖的将人弄到浴室让他泡一泡，再去弄点醒酒的东西，免得他醒来不舒服。  
一切打算好的Steve将半醒的人放到浴缸了，又确定了他不会因为睡着了而滑进水里才准备去厨房。  
可结果他刚起身，裤子就被拽住。  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 一起泡。”  
Steve一口气卡在喉咙，犹豫了两秒才回答  
“ 你自己先….诶！”  
他正说着话，就看浴缸里的人晃晃悠悠的要站起来，本来就因为喝醉了没力气，再加上浴缸滑的很，眼看着就要滑倒。  
Steve一把扶住他，同时，自己也被带进了浴缸。  
仅剩的一点理智在贴上对方胸口的一瞬间消失殆尽，Steve不由自主的搂住了身下的人，看到对方揉着肩膀，他一手扶上去，一边揉着一边吻了吻他的锁骨问道  
“ 磕疼了？”  
“ 没事。”  
Bucky刚说完就双手楼上了他的脖子  
“ Steve…”  
向来柔和的声音加上醉酒后的暧昧，Steve感觉自己也像喝多了似的，浑身不受控制的发热。  
不过，如愿以偿的他没想到的是，喝醉了的Bucky会这么放得开，又或者说，Bucky本来其实是这样的。

就在他准备去卧室拿安全套的时候，对方拽着他不放手。两人早就挺立的分身更是因为一起一伏的动作更是发硬。  
“ 乖，等等我。”  
“ 不行，不用安全套，不用了。”  
Steve感受着对方不断地用股缝蹭着自己的分身，想要挺进的冲动刺激的着他的大脑。  
“ 我马上…”  
“ 不行！快点，Steve。”  
对方一边说着一边胡乱的用手探向他的分身，作势就要送进自己的后穴，Steve想要拦下来的手怎么也动不了，仍然抓着他的大腿。同时，一边侧头轻咬着他的大腿内侧，敏感的地方被碰到，Bucky想要闪躲可又无奈要努力将分身对准自己的后穴，只能忍受。于是最终只好一边呻吟着，主动地将自己送出。  
Steve感受着着最直接的接触，不得不说这感觉太美好了，他的每一丝神经都忍不住的颤抖，浑身满足到发软却又兴奋地战栗，冲突的感受迫使他想要更深的进入，他这才终于肯放过身下的人，全力进攻。  
意外的收获让他不能冷静，即使两人不是第一次做这种事，但却是前所未有的兴奋，他甚至能清晰的感觉到自己的分身随着一次次的进出还在一点点的胀大，格外放的开的人更是毫无保留的呻吟出声，还有那完全贴合的感受，无一不让他想要迎来高潮。  
刚要放慢的速度冷静一下的他就被对方催促快一点，同时不满地浮动，没有多大作用的动作却让Steve更不冷静，没办法，就连平时的Bucky都让他疯狂让他着迷，更不要说现在这个完全放开的人。  
“ God…亲爱的，等等..”  
“ Steve…快点..Steve..”  
完全无视他的人继续自己的动作，不想要这么快结束的他按住了身下的人，大口呼吸着让自己平静一点。  
“ 要射了？”  
被自己的爱人问这种问题的确是有点尴尬了，但是Steve不得不承认这是个事实，他发誓他平时不是这样的，然而就在他以为Bucky会让他快点射出来的时候，对方向后逃开了，肿胀的分身忽然离开让自己发狂的地方，可以说他的不满到了极点。  
正想要将人抓回来，就听Bucky说道  
“ 不行..不许射…”  
然后固执的坐起来不让他碰，紧接着就吻了上来，好吧，在想要高潮的时候能有一个亲吻也是好的，Steve一边享受着这个主动地又有些湿漉漉的亲吻，一边抚摸着对方的全身，一直到那还没闭合的后穴，一根手指轻松的进出，有意无意的扫过那点让敏感的人不时的抖动两下。  
直到浴缸里的水冷了下来，再到他刚刚那个下一秒就要迸发的分身回归平静，他们才从浴缸里出来，有些急促的滚到床上。  
应该说是毫不意外的，Bucky主动坐到了他的身上，扶住分身缓缓下落，再次的结合让Steve舒了一口气，相比他而言，一直处于兴奋状态的Bucky分身不断的流出液体，大腿的肌肉即使有些发抖也在努力的起伏。  
Steve捏着他的臀瓣，好让自己进入的更深一点，他沉迷地看着身上的人因为自己每一个动作，皱眉，咬唇，呻吟，没有一个反应不让他更加投入。  
一次比一次更过分的挺近，就在他再一次想要高潮的时候，对方又恰到好处的让他的分身退了出来，一瞬间的失落让Steve忍不住暗骂。  
已经没什么力气的人趴在他的身上喘息着，他刚想再次挺入就听到对方的阻拦，同时也感受到那后穴在不断的收缩  
“ 等等…再等等..”  
鬼使神差的听话的Steve就这么再一次忍下来高潮的冲动，不得不说他自己也不想这么快就结束。  
于是，就在这么连续三次被卡在巅峰又被迫停止之后，Steve终于受不了了，直接翻身将人压在身下  
“啊…啊Steve”  
Steve当然知道早就没了力气的人一定同样的早就受不了，恶劣的心思的促使他掐住对方分身根部，紧跟着就是一阵快速的进出  
“ God..Steve！…放手..”  
当然不会听话的他听着平时不愿出声的人发出一声比一声高的尖叫，就在他要迎来高潮的时候听到Bucky喊道  
“ Steve…给我..Steve..啊..”  
在自己迸发的一瞬间，他这才才舍得松开那只禁锢着对方的手，比平时更要持久的高潮让两人累得瘫在床上动弹不得。

 

“ Bucky，原来你可以这么主动。”  
Steve同样钻到被子里，即使他现在什么都看不见也能猜到对方那张脸能有多红。  
“ 那再亲我一下。” 凑到对方跟前，等了半天也没有回应的他直接将人搂了过来 “ 你昨天…”  
“ 别…别闹..我，我喝，喝多了。”  
又变回了他的小结巴，Steve闷声笑了几下，然后主动吻了上去。  
闷在被子里接吻可不是什么舒服的事，没几秒就憋的喘不上气来，两人同时掀开被子深吸了一口气。  
他的生物钟可是七点准时起床的健康生活，昨天结束后，醉酒加纵欲直接让Bucky睡得不省人事，自己只好帮他清洗干净，然后又去沏了蜂蜜水，又哄又灌的让他喝下去一杯才倒回了床上昏睡过去。  
Steve看着他还泛着红的脸，笑容怎么也消不下去，  
“ 我，我喝多，多了。”  
听到对方说的话他笑的更开，最后还是因为Bucky被盯得受不了又把脸扎到枕头里他才一边笑着一边说  
“ 好了好了，我知道你喝醉了。”  
又过了几秒，Steve才听到对方闷闷的声音  
“我，我就是，就是醉了！”


	18. Chapter 18

Steve以前觉得，能和Bucky住这么近简直就是上帝在帮他，他敢保证，如果住的远，他肯定死活不肯这么快就住自己家来。  
不过这都是以前，Steve没想到的是，搬来方便，搬回去也方便。  
Bucky喝醉的那天早上，这个人就不分青红皂白的跑回自己那边了。还是他硬挤进去了对方家里，发誓绝对不再提昨天晚上的事，又软磨硬泡了半天才把害羞的人从被窝里掏出来。  
本来打算慢慢带Bucky多出去走走的计划也被暂时搁浅，没办法，那个晚上的确不是个多美好的经历。  
让Steve欣慰的是，在自己每天的督促逼迫下，Bucky话说的越来越清楚了，那天喝醉后就是个最好的证明，他根本就不结巴，只是太紧张罢了。  
不过，这些事都不是最重要的，最近这几天让Steve更兴奋的是，感恩节快要到了，而且Bucky告诉他，如果工作结束，他们可以提前一周回去，然后和家人一起来个短期旅行，这是他们家一向的传统。  
“ 其实，其实没什么，意思。就是去，周边的，小村子。”  
虽然Bucky这么说，但是依旧无比期待的他每天都在算着工作时间，确保能在一周后成功踏上旅行。

然而千算万算Steve没有想到，等结束了一切的装修工作，雇主并不是很满意，并且非常友好的，慷慨的提出，加钱重新修改，并且非常抱歉的表示，感恩节可以停工几天，他们照样会付薪水。  
这些听起来好像是还不错，的确，对于那些工人来说，甚至对于Natasha来说都不是个多么严重的问题，但是他就不同了，他只能看着自己的爱人收拾好行李独自回家。  
“ Bucky，带我一起走吧。”  
看着穿戴好的人Steve一点都不想松手，抱着对方耍赖。  
“ 我说，我不去了，你，你又不同意。”  
“ 我还不想没见面就被你妈妈骂。”  
即使心里再想把人留下，Steve也不能，只好把人送到电梯口抱了抱又亲了亲，直到电梯打开又合上三次Bucky才推开他。  
“ 注意安全，感恩节我再去找你。”

等电梯门关上，Bucky才叹了一口气，他其实真的不想去，每年的这个旅行他都完全不期待，今年好不容易有Steve跟他一起，结果却是这样，他怎么可能开心的起来。  
失落的情绪一直到家都没有好转，导致Samantha见到他第一句就问  
“ 怎么了宝贝？”  
[ 没事。今天起得早，有点困了]  
Bucky不准备这么早就让妈妈知道他能说话了，他可不敢保证她会不会一个高兴就搞个派对庆祝，那就太尴尬了。  
等以后，以后有机会慢慢告诉她。  
他也没说谎，今天他的确起得很早，一大早就被Steve拉去超市买出去玩要用的东西，其实大部分都没什么用。  
他们就是去个传统的小村子，一群人吃吃饭聊聊天休息几天，不过他往往是除了被迫在大厅里和一群人一起吃饭，其余的时间都在房间呆着，睡觉也好，工作也好，总之就是自己一个人。  
吃完晚饭又帮爸爸把这几天要用的东西都装进车里，他就回了房间，两个小时前就收到Steve的信息说要通电话。  
“ 都准备好了？”  
明明才几个小时没有见，Bucky就有点想念这个声音，自己好像已经完全习惯有这个人在身边了。  
“嗯。” 他先是应了一句，然后想到这种想念可能要持续一周，又小声说道  
“ 我，不想去的。”  
“ 你一直都没回家不是吗？等我几天就去找你。”  
Bucky刚要接话，听筒里就又传来了声音  
“ 你不会还没和你爸妈说我要去的事吧？”  
突然被问到，Bucky愣了几秒，他的确没提这件事，主要是因为他没想好怎么说，Samantha是知道Steve的存在的，他们平时发信息的时候会提到，但是他一直没有和她坦白。  
“ 好吧，果然没有提，不过你至少要在我去之前说一下吧？”  
“ 我知道，我，我会说的。”  
Bucky嘴上应着，心里早就开始砰砰跳，毕竟这还是他第一次和别人提起他们的关系。  
两人就这么聊着，一直到Bucky都不知道自己什么时候睡着了才结束。

第二天还不到中午就到达了目的地，对于他来说这个没什么意思的七天旅行也就开始了，每天无非就是聚餐喝酒，不过难得的让Bucky感觉有意思的就是，每天他都会悄悄的和Steve通电话，有的时候他会跑回房间，有的时候直接找个没什么人的角落。  
有一次他无意中说出来其他人都在喝酒，Steve在那边立刻紧张的问  
“ 你没喝吗？别喝酒知道吗？香槟，气泡酒也不行。”  
“ 我没有！”  
这可能是最快结束的一次通话，谁让这人又提起那天晚上的事。

不过让Bucky有些在意的是，他发现他们两个人通话的频率一天比一天少，而且他能感觉到Steve后来通话的时候有些心不在焉。  
一开始不以为意的他在第四天直接收到对方的信息后，开始有些担心了  
[ 今天事情有点多，我结束打给你。]  
结果这一等就是到了晚上，更过分的是他打回去就是无人接听。  
这也直接导致他一天都不在状态，吃饭的时候不自觉的来回用叉子戳着盘子里的东西。周围的人都在有说有笑的聊着什么，没人注意到他，他也不感兴趣。  
“ 不合胃口吗？”  
路过分配食物的阿姨突然的话吓了他一跳，Bucky下意识的赶紧摇头，然后又往嘴里塞了两口表示他真的没有不喜欢。  
等对方笑着离开，他才呼了口气，又拿出手机看了看，依旧是一点消息都没有。  
他犹豫了一会儿，最终没有办法，只好联系了Natasha  
[ 你能联系到Steve吗？他的手机打不通。]  
立刻就收到了回信，这让他更确定这绝对不是自己信号的问题。  
[ 他？在家吧，应该是在画稿子，这次改的有点多。]  
Bucky正想着要回复什么就又收到了对方的信息  
[ 不用管他，自己疯两天就好了，他一向这样。]  
[ 我知道了，谢谢。]

知道了原因他更是担心，攥着手机愣神，正想着该怎么办，就听到爸爸在叫他，下意识的回了一句  
“ 什么？”  
说出来才发现自己开口说话了，他们父子两人面对面的愣了一会儿，然后就听爸爸说道  
“ 我只是问你要不要喝点苹果汁。”  
[ 先别告诉妈妈我能说话了！]  
两个人几乎是同时说出来，Bucky紧张的盯着自己的父亲，现在这种情况下Samantha要是知道了，正好能让大家一起庆祝。  
“我知道，等你自己告诉她。” 爸爸说完又冲他眨了眨眼。  
说完正要转身走开，就被Bucky一把拉住。  
“ 怎么了？”

 

在家的Steve早就忽视了那个不知道跑哪去的手机，这也不能怪他，这几天下来他已经数不过来修改了多少遍稿子，每一次都被挑出毛病。  
自从上次停工之后还完全没有从新开始，即使雇主不急，公司仍然给了他限定的时间，本来打算感恩节前就结束掉所有工作的他现在都要怀疑是不是连过节自己都要改稿子。  
一想到和Bucky约定好的一起回家，他更是着急。  
然而越是烦躁越是画不出满意的东西，工作室已经乱的不像样子，这两天几乎吃饭睡觉都在这的他可以说是毫无形象可言，慢脑子只剩下快点画好，快点画好。  
就在他正和画笔叫劲的时候，忽然传来的声音几乎让他以为自己累到幻听了  
“ Steve。”  
抬起头的他一眼就看到站在房间门口的人，不敢置信地叫了对方一声  
“ Bucky？”  
说着他便起身走了过去。  
“ 你不是在...”  
他还没说完就被对方一把抱住了，Bucky一边摸着他的脑袋一边说  
“ 想你，我，我就回来了。”  
焦躁的心忽然被这一个拥抱平息下来，他有些依赖似的将头搭在对方的肩上，过了一会儿才回答道  
“ 嗯，我也想你了。”


	19. Chapter 19

“ 我，我先脱外套。”

Bucky感觉他们两个保持这个姿势可能已经有十分钟了，他现在热的汗都要流下来了，然而挂在自己身上的人还是没有要放开他的意思。

虽然他知道自己现在说这个有点不太对，但是…没办法，他真的太热了。

Steve又用脸蹭了蹭他的脖子才起身。

Bucky转身回到客厅，身后的人就一路跟着，他脱掉外套，把还放在玄关的行李拿到屋里，全程他都能感觉自己身后炽热的目光。

直到他弄好一切坐回沙发上，又冲站在一边的人招了招手，对方才又扑向他。

“ 做，完了吗，工作。”

“ 没有。你怎么回来的，你爸妈呢？”

“ 他们，他们还在那边。”

 

想起几个小时前发生的，Bucky脸有点发热，但是他并不打算如实告诉Steve。

就在他和爸爸说自己想先回去的时候，对方还担心的以为他现在越来越不适应人多的地方。

实在招架不住的他只好坦白是自己的邻居出了点事，要他帮忙。

“ 邻居？Steve Rogers？”

Bucky点了点头，以为自己可以蒙混过关的他，眼看着父亲的脸上出现了有些戏谑的笑容。

“ 邻居？只是邻居？”

“ 朋….朋友。”

好吧，他没敢直接坦白，他没准备好，更准确的说，他有点不好意思。

“ 嘿，Buck，只是朋友？”

还不等他接话，爸爸又继续说道

“ 看来是我和你妈妈想多了，我们还以为今年的感恩节或许家里会多一个人。”

“ 是！是…多一个人。”

听到爸爸这么说，Bucky立刻应了下来，紧接着就看到对方一脸得逞的表情，他正想着要解释点什么，爸爸就把车钥匙给他了。

“ 快点走，让你妈妈知道了你就更走不了了。”

 

“ 嘿，愣什么神？累了么？”

“嗯？没有。”

忽然缓过神的Bucky又把注意力放回压在自己身上的人身上。

“ 你，说什么，刚刚？”

“ 我说，你把车开回来了，那你爸妈怎么办？”

“ 他们….” 

被问到这，Bucky的脸上更热了，因为他又想起爸爸的话 “ 如果你们没有因为久别重逢疯狂到起不来床，请在最后一天来接我们一趟。”

在自己父母面前说这种事真的是太尴尬了，不对，在任何人面前说都很尴尬。

“我们去接他们，最后一天。”

Steve应了一声，又把头垂到了他的耳边，热气喷在耳朵上痒的不行，Bucky稍稍移了移自己的脑袋，对方立刻就更过分的把他扎在他的颈窝里。

“很晚了，去泡澡，然后睡觉。”

“ 不，我现在只想抱着你。” 过了两秒对方又说道

“ 或者，你帮我洗。”

 

一向犟不过他的Bucky只好认命的拖着身上的人到浴室，等终于让他躺进了浴缸，自己浑身早就湿了一半。

“ 一起吧。”

说着Steve就把他往浴缸里拽，Bucky只好脱了衣服坐进去，即使浴缸并不小，两个人也是挤得很。

在他挣扎几次无果后，只好坐在了Steve的腿上，两腿绕过对方的腰，这姿势真的是说不出的别扭。

“ 你..你自己洗。”

Steve并没有回答他，而是吻了吻他的嘴，然后说

“ 两个小时前我还在想，如果你要是在就好了。”

“ 你不接电话，也..不回信息。”

“ 抱歉，我以前习惯了。” 说完，他又吻了上来。

“ Bucky，有你在真好。”

刚还在想办法让自己舒服点的Bucky瞬间泄了力，老老实实的坐在对方的腿上，听到这句话，他一切的害羞，尴尬还有长途带来的疲倦统统不在了，他知道，他知道Steve一定是累坏了，还有他那个病，那个病只会让他更焦虑。

当时的他满脑子只剩下一个想法，Steve现在可能需要他。

现在真的确定了自己的想法，Bucky才发现，原来被自己的爱人需要的感觉是这么美好。

 

“ 这么高兴？” 

听到对方带着笑意的说话声，Bucky才缓过神来，他知道自己现在脸上还挂着笑容，可他收不住。

“ 好吧，不过我要坦白一件事。”

他等着Steve继续说下去。

“ 其实…我两天没有洗澡了。可能现在我闻起来不…..”

还没等他说完，Bucky先是吻了上去，然后才说道

“ 不，不是可能Steve。”

“ oh..god…”

一向好习惯的Steve终于邋遢一次，结果当然是只能让Bucky笑得更开心，他觉得，现在他应该是什么样的Steve都见过了。

 

 

事实是，他们并没有像爸爸说的那样，那样疯狂。

Steve的工作真的是太多了，说什么也要在感恩节放假的他，每天缩在工作室不肯出来，不过好歹有Bucky在，三餐加上正常的洗漱让这个人看起来还算正常。

 

这三天下来可能唯一的插曲就是Bucky和Sam碰面了。虽说这个碰面真的是尴尬至极。

 

照常晚起的Bucky一大早就被陌生的声音吓醒了，而且不是从客厅或者家门外传来的声音，而是离他非常近的卧室门口。

“ Steve！”

那个人打开卧室门就叫了一声，紧接着Bucky就一下窜了起来，上一秒还在睡梦中的他，头还懵着，看向声音的来源更是一头雾水，完全不认识的人，站在他家卧室门口。

 

Sam也是一脸震惊的看着卧室床上，没有他的兄弟，只有一个半长的头发，胡须看起来没怎么修剪的刚睡醒的男人，准确的说是，被自己吓醒的男人。

“ 你是….？”

毫不意外，他并没有得到回答，对方可能还没完全醒过来或者就是完全不想理他。

他真不知道他好兄弟家的床上还多了一个人，不然他绝对不会自然而然的输入密码进来，然后再自然而然的推开卧室门。

 

他们两人正僵持的，紧闭的工作室大门终于打开了

“ Sam！操…”

Steve一出来就看到卧室门口站着的人，忍不住骂了一句，下一秒他就冲过去把人拉了出来关上了门。

“ 你怎么自己进来了！”

他知道这人今天要过来，但是没想到他会这么早来。

“ 我哪次来你家不是自己进来？”

好吧，的确是这样，Sam每次来他家都是直接进来，这个人可是唯一…哦不，现在是唯二的除了他以外还知道他家密码的人了。

“ 所以….他是谁？”

他张了张嘴，还没说出话，就听Sam继续说道

“ 哦哦哦！他不会就是你那个！”说着就指了指他家对面的方向。

Steve叹了口气，然后摊手耸了耸肩以示肯定。

“ 厉害啊兄弟！”

紧接着他迎来的就是无数的调侃

“ 当时是谁说自己是因为那什么病才喜欢他的？你不会就是用那鬼话骗的人家吧？”

直到Steve眉头直跳，对方才舍得闭嘴

 

“ 你到底…”

“ 等等等等，好我不说了。” 看着眼前的人下一秒就要把他扔出屋子，Sam举手投降然后进入正题

“我本来是问你感恩节来不来我家，不过…现在看来也不用了啊~”

 

上一秒还想绷住表情的Steve，下一秒就忍不住笑了出来，当然一想到和Bucky一起回家就抑制不住的开心，但还有就是，他真的很感谢Sam每年都会来问他感恩节的安排。

最终只好边笑着边轻推了一下对方的肩膀。

 

一直到Sam离开，卧室的房间门都没有打开过，本以为Bucky是又睡过去了，结果一推门就看到里面的人还坐在床上发愣。

“ Bucky？”

Steve走过去坐在他面前，对方也只是呆愣愣的看着自己，以为突然闯进来的Sam把他吓坏了，他赶紧又抱又亲了好一会儿，Bucky才完全清醒过来。

“ 我以为吓傻了呢。”

“ 没有，我，我就是太困了，没反应过来。”

 

一个小小的插曲过后，迎来的当然就是Steve最看重，最紧张的事情。

要去接Barnes夫妇的那天早晨，Bucky又被一大早就吵醒了，被迫看着Steve换了一身又一身的衣服，直到对方穿上一套像是要参加晚宴的西装后，他才赶紧主动起身翻出这个人平时最常穿的t恤毛衫和牛仔裤。

“ 这会不会太随便了？”

再三否认之后，他们才终于出发，坐在副驾的他一路上看着对方每15分钟就喷一次口气清新剂，他忍不住地笑得眼睛都眯起来了，如果不是他半路受不了把那东西抢了过来，他们的车可能就完全变成了一颗奔驰着的薄荷糖。

 

“ 我这样OK吗？”

Steve正站在车前来回摆弄着自己的衣服和发型，就感觉到Bucky猛的拍了他几下。

一回头就看到了那张和Bucky又几分相似的脸，一个即使已经到了中年，各方面仍然保持得很好的女人

“ 您好！”

Steve赶紧上前打了招呼

“ 我是Steve Rogers。”

对方先是笑着看了他一会儿，然后伸手抱了抱他说道

“ 你好，Steve。”


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky坐在客厅的沙发上，无所事事的他，只能无聊的看着电视。

不过他也没心思自己看屏幕上的内容，他努力听着厨房里Samantha在跟Steve说着什么，不过即使他听力再好也只是偶尔能模模糊糊的抓住几个单词。

看着Steve一秒都不肯停下来的动作，Bucky都想替他叹一口气，这人太紧张了，从见到他爸妈就这么紧张，一路上回答Samantha的问题就像是小学时候的上课提问，几次他都没忍住想笑了出来。

他没想到Steve会这么紧张，刚刚他试图加入厨房里的工作，不过在连土豆块都切得惨不忍睹后，他就被轰出来了，还是被Steve轰出来的。

他发现Steve总是喜欢把他自己处于一个不那么舒适的状态，好让他看起来更优秀？好吧，有些时候的确是这样，但是，也有现在这样的情况，他看起来有点蠢，哦不，更准确的说是，有点可爱。

Bucky看着他强装镇定的样子，忍不住抿着嘴笑。

“ 你不用去看看他吗？他看起来有点…”

爸爸突然的说话吓了他一跳，他回过神来回答道

“ 他，他不让我去。”

两人正说着，就看Steve从厨房出来了，一双刚冲过水的手在裤子上蹭了蹭，看到坐在沙发的他们说了句

“ 我去个洗手间。”

看他小跑着去了浴室，Bucky赶紧起身跟了上去，在他要关门的一刹那挤了进去。

“ 你怎么进来了？”

“ 怕你，太紧张。”

话落，Bucky摸了摸他的脸，然后又笑了笑，看到Steve先是愣了两秒然后像泄了气似的挂在了他的身上，有些沮丧似的说

“ 那么明显吗？你爸妈都看出来了吗？”

Bucky没有回答他，只是摸着他的后背。这时候Steve要是起身看看他的表情，就会发现，他脸上的笑容从刚才起就没有消失过，在他像只金毛犬一样和自己撒娇的时候，他笑得连眼睛都要眯起来了。正想着再让他冷静冷静，Steve就自己起来了

“ 再，再抱一会儿？”

 

“ 不了，Samantha还在厨房等我。”

Steve深吸了一口气，结果却是还没吐出来，就被Bucky的一个吻卡在了那，就这么憋了一会儿，他才忽然舒气说道

“ 给火鸡肚子里塞东西的时候我就想吻你，不不不，更早一点，可能是从见到你妈妈的那一瞬间起我就想吻你了。”

话落，他便再次吻上了那两片能让自己平静下来的薄唇，他知道自己太紧张了，可是没有办法，他生怕自己哪做的不好，也可能是他本来就不太会和长辈相处，总之，他知道自己有些糟糕，糟糕透了。

不再是轻轻点水的一吻，Bucky自然而然的接受着，他早就猜到了这人会这样，不然他也不会跟到浴室来。

就这么一直到浴室门突然被敲响，吻得忘情的两个人才被叫醒，一个激灵，紧接着就听到爸爸的声音

“ 晚饭准备好了，快点出来吧。”

Bucky赶紧应了，刚觉得不好意思，就看到Steve也有些红的脸，难得看到这个人害羞，Bucky硬是没有像往常那样有些尴尬的低头，反倒抬手捏了捏Steve的脸，然后转身开门就跑了。

 

回到餐桌，就看爸爸调笑着看了自己两眼，Samantha把最后一盘面包摆好，好在没有多问，只是看向他身后然后说了句

“ 派烤好了你还没出来，我就先拿出来了，快坐下吧。”

不知道怎么解释的Steve干脆选择不说话，老老实实的听着Samantha的话坐在了Bucky旁边。

 

不知道是因为在浴室的那一吻，还是一天下来Steve真的适应了，放松下来的他时不时的还会开个玩笑，不过这个完全放松下来的人，一个没注意，就把Bucky能说话的事说了出来。

“ Bucky就是太安静了。”

“ 没有没有，他现在好多了，在家说话也顺利很多。”

没有意识到自己闯祸的他还想再说什么，结果直接被Bucky踩住了脚，瞬间的疼痛才让他想起来对方一直装作不会说话。

“ 宝贝你能开口了？”

 

看着妈妈惊喜的表情，Bucky当然不可能说谎，他不是不想告诉她，只是还没想好怎么说，他一向不知道该怎么宣布这种看似很重要的事。

于是只好点了点头，紧接着他就看着Samantha的眼睛里开始蓄了泪水，顿时慌手慌脚的他有些不知所措，只好握着她的手以示安慰。

“ 能说话了就好，宝贝，不用怕，不用紧张，没人会说你知道吗？”

“ 嗯。”

看着Samantha紧跟着就要回忆起他小时候的蠢事，Bucky赶紧拦下，不过结果可想而知，他当然拦不住，在坐的四个人，除了他都乐在其中。

“ 小时候说话磕磕巴巴的，和邻居的孩子一起玩，从来都插不上话，每天回家都累的他第二天起不来床，后来索性不去玩了。就连上了小学…….”

 

自己小时候的蠢事就被自己亲爱的母亲一点点的全部透露给了他的男朋友，一顿晚饭下来，本来就因为每年都是一样的菜而觉得无味，这次成功的变得更加难以下咽，即使最后Steve特意做了布朗尼蛋糕他也没有心思吃。

因为这个人一边做一边看着他笑，偶尔还要趁着客厅的爸妈没注意的时候偷偷亲他一下。

 

一天下来，一开始出丑的人最后倒是把Barnes夫妇哄的仰头大笑，直到快要午夜他们才结束那聊不完的天。

因为赌气不肯吃蛋糕的Bucky趁着Steve去洗澡偷偷跑去了厨房，他习惯晚上吃东西了，对他来说午夜吃甜食简直就是天经地义。

但是这可不等于Steve能理解，自从他睡觉时间越来越早，Steve总不让他晚上吃东西，不过基本上都没怎么成功，因为他发现偷偷去厨房吃东西反而更有乐趣。

等Steve从浴室出来，厨房里早没了人影，Bucky已经老老实实的躺在了床上，装作什么都没有发生过。

等对方躺下了，两人面对面的躺着，Steve习惯性的抱着他，Bucky就这么看着对方也不开口说点什么，他怕自己的嘴里的巧克力味暴露了。

“ Bucky。”

突然被严肃的叫了名字，他以为自己被发现了，可对方接下来说的话让他刚紧绷的神经完全放松了下来。

“ 你不用小心翼翼，也不用担心自己说话不好就什么不行，你棒极了，我一直想让你知道你真的很厉害，只有你能这么了解我，什么都不用说你就知道我想要什么，真的只有你Bucky，只有你能让我那么放松，那么舒服。”

Bucky看着眼前的人有点不知道该说什么，他从来没有想过自己对于别人来说会是个很重要的存在，所以他选择把自己隐藏起来，他觉得他不应该过分自信的强调自己的存在感。

但是Steve不一样，在这个人着急，焦虑的时候，他会觉得，或许自己能安慰他，只有自己能安慰他，一个拥抱，一个亲吻，这些他都想给他，他忍不住，他也不想藏。

想到这Bucky吻了一下这个贴着自己极近的人，他现在都要怀疑有病的到底是他还是眼前的人，不然自己主动的次数怎么越来越多了。

然后，偷吃布朗尼暴露于他的一个情不自禁的吻。

再然后，不想破坏气氛的Steve问道

“ 吃东西了？”

“ 没有。”

“ 是吗，那你真甜。”


	21. Chapter 21

简短的假期之后，Steve又开始了每天跑去工地的生活，不过好在有不久后就会有个大假期，还让他有了些盼头。

Bucky也因为有要截稿的工作忙的没时间闲着，年底的工作就是这样，即使就剩下没几天，也要让你忙的不可开交。

即便如此，Bucky也没忘了自己一直想做的一件事——他要去医院问问Steve的病。

趁着对方还正忙，他抽出一个下午的时间约了医生。之前他试图问过Steve要不要去医院看看，可他从来只是敷衍的回应几句，然后就转换话题，没办法，他只能自己过来了。

诊室外面的走廊里坐着不少人，看到他走过来，目光就或多或少的落在了他身上，Bucky低了低下巴，争取把自己的脸多藏起来点。

直到走进了诊室，才不由得松了口气，可等他再抬眼看到坐在椅子上的医生时，心又开始扑通扑通的跳，这可是他从小的阴影了。

“ 坐。喝点什么？”

Bucky心里念叨了一句，可能所有的心理医生的开场白都是这个，但是其实一点都不能让人放松。

“ 不，不用。”

“我，我想问问，关于，肌肤饥渴症。”

 

 

Bucky觉得自从他不用上学了，还没这么认真的记过笔记。

虽然听到的都是他有所准备的结果，但是一想到医生说这个病没有那么容易彻底治好，他更是发愁，他本来以为经常和Steve做点紧密的动作就能让他慢慢缓解，可好像并没有那么简单。

至少，就像医生说的，病人要配合，Steve现在虽说不拒绝，但是绝对是不会主动提出来，可能当初如果不是因为他说话的问题，这个人压根就不会告诉他这件事。

正想着，Bucky注意到路过的超市，想到什么的他进去随便买了点他们两个喜欢吃的东西才回家。

 

“ 去哪了？手机怎么不接？”

“ 没，没注意。”

一进门就看到了有点着急的Steve，Bucky掏出自己的手机看了一眼，果然有两个未接来电，然后他把手里的袋子举了举说道

“ 我去买东西。”

Steve接过他手里的东西，一边翻着都有什么一边往厨房走，他跟在身后，生怕对方察觉到什么不对劲，他知道Steve不想让他去医院，所以才特意去超市买了东西回来，就是怕被察觉到有什么不对劲，Steve大部分时候都是细致的很。

“ 一会儿我们出去吃好不好？”

听到他没在意之前的事，Bucky这才松了口气。

“ 去哪。我，我都买了。”

“ 我的朋友，他在附近开了一家餐厅，让咱们去试试怎么样？”

Bucky摘到围巾，犹豫着不知道怎么回答，或者更准确的说，他想着要怎么拒绝，可像是看透了他在想什么的Steve立刻补充道

“ 只是一家小酒馆，才开没多久，人也不多，我们去试试？”

Steve知道每次只要他这么说Bucky就不会拒绝，可他说的的确是事实，这也是他今天为什么回来的早了一点，下午收到朋友的消息，他立刻就想到这是个好机会带Bucky一起出去。

“ 那，那好吧。”

虽然看着眼前的人垂着眼睛不太高兴，Steve可是开心的不得了，先是亲了亲对方的额头，又忍不住吻了一下那还撇着的嘴，直到Bucky肯主动回应他了才肯停下。

“ 那准备一下我们早点过去。”

 

就像Steve之前说的，这个小餐厅真的和一个小酒馆没什么区别，一进门就看到了巨大的吧台和一面墙的酒，紧接着迎面便走来了一个人

“ 这么早就过来了？”

Bucky愣了一下，他没想到Steve说的朋友是个女生，看起来像是比他们都小，一头的金发被高高的扎起来，白色的高腰毛衣和牛仔裤把身材突显的好极了。

就在他愣神的过程中，身边的人已经和她拥抱了一下，紧接着对方就把目光转向自己，Bucky回过神

“ 你好，我是Ailie。”

看着对方伸过来的手，Bucky赶紧回应，然后说道

“ 你好。叫我Bucky就，就好”

小店里零零散散坐在两三桌，不过倒是没人注意他们的寒暄，Ailie一边带着他们到座位上一边说

“ Steve说要带男朋友，我还不信，没想到真交到男朋友了。”

一个靠窗的位置，单独的座位完全不会被打扰。

“ 我可不像你那么无聊，骗你干什么”

“ 毕竟我以为你是无性恋。”

Steve刚要开口反驳，就看她转头对Bucky说道

“ 我小时候竟然想过没准这人喜欢我，我真是太天真了。还是你厉害。”

“ 喂，你够了。”

Ailie哼了一声把一旁的菜单递给他们说道

“ 你们看看菜单，我先去忙。”

 

Bucky翻着菜单时不时的抬眼看着坐在对面的人，看着对方认真的看着手里的东西，他刚想开口说点什么就被打断了。

“ 点个汉堡怎么样？她以前做汉堡就很好吃。”

Bucky卡在喉咙的话没说出来，最终只是嗯了一声。

一直到Steve点完菜，Bucky才犹犹豫豫的开口

“ 你朋友，你没和我，说过。”

Steve笑了笑一边给他倒了一杯柠檬水一边说道

“ 我们有两三年没见了，小时候一起长大的，她是我邻居，比我小几岁，总一起玩就认识了。”

“ 哦，她挺漂亮的。”

Bucky实话实说，对方的确是个漂亮又热情的女生。

“ 呵，小时候追她的人可多了，缠得她不行了，偶尔还要我去帮她解决。”

Steve完全不以为意的左右打量着这家店，没注意到Bucky有什么不对劲。

“ 你，你怎么帮她，解决。”

“ 打架，打一次就不敢追来了。”

“ 哦…”

两人正说着，那边Ailie跑了过来，拿着一瓶酸黄瓜递给Steve

“ 帮我打开。”

Steve自然而然的接过来拧开，然后Ailie一边把瓶子里的东西弄出来放到他们的盘子里一边说

“ 我自己做的，比外面卖的好吃，一会儿尝尝。”

Bucky笑了笑没有说什么，看着对方又跑开才用叉子叉着盘子里的酸黄瓜，他感觉还没吃，嘴里就尝到那个酸味了。

 

没一会儿他们的菜就来了，同时Ailie还拿了一打酒，Steve赶紧拒绝

“ 他喝不了酒，算了吧。”

“ 没事吧？只是气泡酒，度数不高，和果汁一样。”

“他….”

Steve还没说完，就被对面的Bucky打断了。

“可以，我可以喝。”

“ 你看看你，总这么大惊小怪。”

Ailie把开好的酒递给Bucky，坐在了Steve旁边。

“ 没想到你们今天说来就来了。”

“ 正好没事。”

“ 现在还那么忙吗？”

“ 比前几年好多了，有Nat帮我省了不少事。”

Bucky坐在对面看着聊得正欢的两人，自己完全插不进话，他也不擅长这些，只好自顾自的吃着自己盘子里的东西。

他正要把里面的洋葱和番茄弄出来，就听Steve突然说道

“ 今天没点沙拉，把番茄吃了吧，还有生菜。”

Bucky抬起头就看对面的两个人都看着自己，旁边还坐着不熟的人他也不好意思一定不吃。只好认命的把那些东西又塞回去。

“ 你早说我就不加进去了。我也不喜欢这些东西。”

Ailie看着他眨了眨眼，Bucky只是抬了抬嘴角，没办法，他实在是不知道要怎么回答。

可能是对方见他没有回应也就不再多说，也有可能是因为人家压根就没想多和他聊，毕竟现在对面的两个人又聊的欢。

 

Steve不想给Bucky太多的压力，见他不想说话也没有一定他加入进来，余光注意着他那边只是吃着盘子里的东西，丝毫没有因为餐厅里的其他人而不自在，这才更加放心。

中途Ailie时不时的要去其他桌帮忙，只剩下他们两个的时候，Steve见Bucky依旧不怎么开口，只好偶尔的问问他菜怎么样或者今天遇到了什么有意思的事。他察觉到Bucky好像并不是很高兴，以为对方只是因为不习惯在餐厅吃饭就没再多想。

在Bucky想要第三瓶气泡酒的时候，Steve还是决定赶快结束这次的晚餐，即使Bucky好像适应的还不错，他也不想让他喝多了。

 

临走的时候和Ailie打了招呼，两人才离开，这里离家并不远，他们决定走一走就当是弥补上今天的运动了。

“ 一会儿要不要买点曲奇，那家店还没关门。”

“嗯。”

“ 冷不冷？把手放到我的兜里。”

“ 不冷。”

“ Bucky，你…..”

Steve这次还没说完，就被Bucky突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

Bucky一把抱住了他，头搭在他的肩膀上，也不说话，只是这么呆着。

“ 怎么了？喝多了？晕吗？”

依旧没有回答，他正要把人从自己怀里拽出来，就感觉对方死死的抱着自己

“ 怎么了亲爱的？”

就在Steve以为这次依旧不会得到回应的时候，Bucky终于开口了，声音有些低，甚至是没什么底气，但是Steve依旧听的清清楚楚。

“ 你是我的。”


	22. Chapter 22

Steve先是愣了两秒，紧接着他就反应过来Bucky为什么这样了，于是笑着回抱住对方说道

“怎么了？”

他说完就感觉抱着自己的人手收的更紧了，然后就又不肯开口了。Steve故意装傻，他想听Bucky自己说出来他吃醋了。说真的，他刚刚真的没想到Bucky会这么敏感，或者说，他觉得他已经做的很明显了，自己不会喜欢别人。

这倒不错，本来只是一个简单的和朋友见面，现在竟然有意外的收获。他一直以为Bucky从没有这种担忧，不是因为不够喜欢他，而是理所应当的不存在占有欲这种情感。

为此Steve还纠结过，因为他自己无数次因为Bucky没有前任或者过于亲密的朋友而欣喜过，但是一想到自己这种自私的想法他就又感到愧疚，这对Bucky来说一点也不公平。

可能是因为从小的家庭环境，他习惯了抓住自己能够抓的一切，而这些恰恰与Bucky的性格完全相反。

也这是这个原因，他听到Bucky那句“你是我的”便加倍的惊喜，他的Bucky想要把他占为己有，在爱情里还有什么比这更让人心动的。

晚上九点钟，大街上来来去去的人还不少，Steve不知道Bucky是因为酒精的催眠对周围的人不时投来的眼光已经不在意了，还是单纯的因为对方现在根本注意不到那些目光。总之两人就这么站在街边抱着不动。

Steve也不想催促他，直到他怀疑怀里的人已经悄悄的睡着了才又叫了他一声

“Bucky？还醒着吗？我们先回家好不好？”

等了一会儿没有回应，Steve想推开他看看，结果又是刚一动，Bucky就死死的抱住他。

“先回家，听话。”

Steve再一次动作无果后，只好说道

“那背你回去？”

又过了几秒他才听到不那么明显的一声“嗯。”

Bucky这才舍得松开手，等爬上了他的背，就又立刻搂住了他的脖子。Steve笑了笑没有拦着他，现在第一任务是把他带回家，在讨论刚刚没有结果的问题。

 

背上的人一路都安静的不行，只有依旧使着劲的双手告诉Steve他并没有睡着。

回了家把人放到沙发上，Steve蹲下看着这个迷糊的直点头的人，这次倒是比上次喝醉好的多了，至少老实了不少。

看着对方犯困的样子，Steve也不想把他再叫醒，正要起身，自己的手就被抓住了。

“到家了。”

“嗯”

Steve应了一声，继续说道

“去床上睡吧。”

“Steve。”

听到他叫自己，Steve没有出声，等着他继续说下去，可结果等来的确是一个吻，然后就听半醉的人说道

“你喜欢这样吗？”

Steve不知道他这是什么意思，只好诚实的点了点头，他刚想说如果是个深吻就更好了，就听对方继续说道

“那，那我以后就多吻你。”

“对，医生说还有拥抱，我可以一直抱着你。”

“你要和我说，你想要这些你要跟我说。”

Steve听着他自顾自的说着话，本来不明白他为什么突然说这些，等听完接下来的话才知道，后面的才是重点。

“她说你的病不好痊愈，但是我陪着你，而且这也没什么，我一点也不在意，我就是不想让你那么在意。但是...”

说到这，他抓住了自己的手。

“但是你不能让其他人也这样，你跟我说就够了。”

“只有我能抱你吻你，你不许让别人也这样。”

“我，我那么喜欢你。”

看着对方低头垂着眼的样子，Steve感觉自己的心软到轻轻一碰可能就要化成一滩。他几次想要说点什么却不知道怎么开口，这倒好了，这个平时不会说话的人一醉了反而变得厉害的很，几句话就让他投降了。他感觉自己就像抱住了一颗沁着酒心的软糖，不用吃那甜味就已经传遍了他全身。

“只让你抱，只让你亲，我永远都是你的。”

话落他就吻了上去，不再给对方说话的机会，他等不了了，即使心里感叹无数遍为什么他的Bucky喝了酒就这么能要他的命，可他还是想，以后一定还要然后他再喝几次，但是只能在家里，这副毫无保留袒露的样子，Steve这辈子都不要让第二个人看到。

直到他无数次吻住那两片泛红的薄唇，再到他不知道第几次顶开对方想要夹紧的双腿，最后再到他抱着那副因为自己过分的行为还在颤抖的身体，Steve才觉得自己的内心可能稍微平静了，稍微平静到他能搂着这个让自己疯狂的人哄他入睡。

而至于他自己，他觉得Bucky的几句话可以他回味一个晚上，甚至更多。

 

 

第二天Bucky即使已经感觉到可能自己已经睡到了中午，可依旧睁不开眼睛，他甚至做梦梦到了自己已经起床吃饭，然而后来又半梦半醒的反应过来那是在做梦。

不知道又过了多久，Bucky闻到了一股奶酪的香味，饥饿感瞬间充斥着他的身体，他闭着眼睛逼迫自己快点起来。

就在身体依旧没有动静的时候，他感觉到自己的嘴唇被碰了一下，下意识的舔了舔唇，瞬间嘴里便全是奶酪的味道。

他抿了抿嘴，眼睛依旧没有睁开。然后便又感觉到自己的嘴唇被点了一滴奶酪，刚想再伸舌头舔一舔，立刻便感觉到一个吻抢走了属于他的奶酪。

“还不醒？”

Bucky往被子里缩了缩脑袋，又伸了个懒腰，才回答

“困。”

然后自己就被抱了起来，被迫坐着的他自然而然的靠着身后的人一点不想用力。

“都快两点了，起来吃点东西。”

他的胳膊被抬起来了，然后钻进了袖子里。

“头难不难受？”

被这么一提醒，Bucky才想起来自己昨晚喝醉了，然后他又想起来自己喝醉的原因，心里不高兴，嘴角一撇，不想回答对方的问题。

可对方接下来说的话让他一惊，噌的一下就坐了起来

“你什么时候去的医院？”

“我，我没有。”

下意识否认，可看到对方笑看着自己，Bucky说不出的心虚，最后只好承认道

“昨天。”

本来准备好迎接对方责备的他看着别处不肯直视眼前的人，没想到听到的却是

“我有个一直咨询的医生，她还算了解我，下次你可以陪我去。”

对方说完就又开始往他身上套衣服，Bucky一时没反应过来Steve为什么这么说，然而等他回忆起昨天晚上发生的一切，他感觉自己刚刚还不如不醒过来。

 

Steve看着眼前的人脸越来越红就知道他是都想起来了，昨晚冷静下来他才反应过来Bucky说的什么医生，很明显是偷偷去了医院，又怕他在意才不肯说。想到对方认真说谎的样子，Steve笑了笑然后又亲了一下他的额头说道

“把昨天说的话再说一遍吧，我想了一个晚上。”

“什...什么啊...”

看着对方自己迅速的穿好衣服就要起来，他一把拉住他，倒在了床上。

“再说一遍吧好不好？”

“说，说什么。”

“你知道我想听什么。”

抱住试图挣开他的人，Steve赶紧说

“谁说的以后我想抱就能抱？我现在就想抱，别动了。”

睡醒了的小软糖又回归到原来的模样，Steve不打算放过他，没有人吃过酒心糖还能不回味那个味道的，逼得对方实在没办法了，Steve终于听到自己想听的话

“喜欢你，我喜欢你。”

他觉得一瞬间自己笑的可能像个傻子，还好现在这样的姿势Bucky看不到他的蠢样子

“没人能代替你，Bucky，我爱你。”


	23. Chapter 23

“ 圣诞节想好做什么了么？”

Bucky正刷着牙，就看Steve直接推开了浴室门，一边说着一边走向了他身后的马桶，拉开裤子解决问题。

他继续手上的动作，口齿不清的回答道

“ 想，想好了。”

Bucky吐掉嘴里的泡沫，低头漱着口，然后便听到身后马桶冲水的声音，紧接着下一秒，Steve就从他身后抱住他，硬是要挤在这洗手。

挣扎无果后，他只好含着一口水，等对方洗干净再吐出来。

他将牙刷放好，洗了脸，又拿起一旁的毛巾擦干净，全程身后的人都赖在他背上不肯离开。

“ 松手。”

他试图扒开那双缠在自己腰间的双手，可几次无果后，他只好从镜子里看着那个搭在自己肩膀上的脑袋

“ 准备干什么？”

Bucky被问到却有点犹豫要不要开口，他知道自己的打算可能有些无聊，或者说，那根本算不上什么打算，每年都如此罢了，他刚刚只是下意识的回答。

“ 看电影。”

他说完，就看刚还犯懒的人抬起头盯着他，眼神一转不转，于是Bucky只好继续补充道

“ 和你，一起看。”

他现在也算是了解怎么才能哄好这个不容易善罢甘休的人，果不其然，他说完对方的嘴角便挑了起来，然后亲了他的脸颊一下。

 

“ 可以。”

Steve发誓他这次真的准备按照Bucky想的来，能拽着对方出去吃饭的机会多的很，没必要一定要在过节的时候。

他亲吻对方的脸颊，然后让Bucky转过来面对他说道

“ 该刮胡子了，多久没刮了？”

他一边说着一边用手摸着对方的侧脸，Bucky抬头想要躲开他的手，不过这次他可没客气，一把捏住了他的下巴让他不能再动。

“ 不用，不用刮。”

Steve没有理会反抗的人，拿起洗手台一边的剃须膏，挤在了手上，还不等Bucky再说第二句，就直接抹在了对方的脸上。

他知道Bucky不怎么喜欢刮胡子，就像小孩子怕剪头发似的，莫名其妙，但是这看起来太颓废了，他不喜欢让Bucky总是处于这样的状态，所以他只能这么把人逼在浴室跑不了，再赶快清理一下。

看着眼前不怎么乐意却只是噘着嘴不开口的人，Steve一边摸剃须膏一边忍不住想笑。

“ 笑什么。”

“ 喜欢你才笑。”

说完他便忍不住吻了吻那两片嘴唇，还带着一股薄荷味。

“ 蹭你脸上了。”

他刚吻完，Bucky就赶紧往后躲了躲，然后用手抹掉他脸上那一点点的白沫。

“ 快点刮。”

Steve看着Bucky把那一点白色的膏体在手上蹭了蹭，可能觉得这样弄不干净又张开手晾在一边，然后把脸往他这边凑了凑，估计是想着刮完胡子再洗手。

他笑看着对方的一举一动，最后干脆把剃须膏仍在一边，直接抓上了Bucky那只还晾在那的手，紧接着，他就吻上了刚刚没有吻够的地方。

他听到Bucky唔了一声，不过立刻便开始回应他，手也十指相扣的回握住他。正是因此，他开始更过分的抬起对方的一条腿，让人半坐在洗手台上好能更好的接受自己的吻。

Steve知道，他在亲吻，拥抱和做、、、爱这些方面，一向没有自制力，他早就知道，Bucky也知道，自从那次醉酒坦白后，更是知道这些。

但是这人却从来不会阻拦他，就像恨不得要把他小时候没有接受到的亲吻和拥抱全都补回来似的。

于是，因为对方的纵容，再加上他的得寸进尺，Steve闭着眼听到了咚的一声，然后便是从Bucky嘴里传来的一声闷哼。

他赶紧起身，一眼便看到对方卡坐在了水池里，刚刚那响声，明显是从对方现在正捂着的后脑勺传来的，因为自己逼得太紧，Bucky的脑袋磕在了镜子上。

 

Bucky揉着自己的脑袋就听到对方噗的一声笑了出来，他抬头看向罪魁祸首，对方丝毫没有犯错的觉悟，正开心的笑着。

气得他踹了一脚还在看他笑话的人

“ 扶，扶我一下啊！”

他现在卡在水池看起来一定蠢极了，被踹了Steve这才想来赶紧扶他起来，一边扶着他一边笑着说

“ 你看我的脸，比你还花。”

他这才注意到对方左脸上那一片白花花的膏体，可能刚才抹在他脸上的东西现在全都跑走了。

Bucky没忍住也翘起了嘴角，然后说道

“ 还刮不刮了。”

“ 刮，当然刮。”

“那，那不许闹了。”

结果他话刚落，对方就又在他嘴上吻了一下，然后紧接着说道

“ 好。”

 

 

说好今天要一起去买一些圣诞节要用的东西，两人难道得在下午出门逛街。Bucky出门前照了照自己干净的脸，有点别扭的戴上了帽子。

Steve一路拽着他的手插在兜里，十二月的天气的确是冷的要命，尤其是风吹起来。

Bucky有些长的头发总是打在脸上痒得难受，最后干脆用皮筋扎了起来，这一扎倒是难得的将整张脸都露了出来。

虽然临近节日又是白天，但好歹是工作日，商场里的人还不算太多，Bucky选着圣诞树的挂件，正准备叫Steve过来选几个挂着的球，一眼就看到货架对面的两个人正看着他，他们同时别开眼神，Bucky随意抓了几个球赶紧离开，生怕和这两个陌生人还有什么交集。

“ Steve。”

“ 怎么了？”

“ 那个…这几个可以吗？你要不要去选选？”

 

Steve看着他手里的几个相同颜色的球，没多问只是说道

“ 那一起去看看？”

然后他就看Bucky往那边看了看，回答

“ 我，我去看看别的。你去，去选吧。”

看着说完转身就走的人，Steve转头看向那边的货架，两个小姑娘还不时的往他们这边瞧，更准确的是，往Bucky那边瞧。

Steve隐隐的猜到了原因，可不敢确定，于是走了过去。

他本想一边假装挑着挂件一边听听那两个人在说什么，可没想到，他刚走过去就那两个人就主动和他说话了

“ 请问…”

“刚刚那个人是你朋友吗?”

“ 怎么了？”

Steve挑了挑眉放下了手里的东西

“ 我能要一下他的联系方式吗？”

他先是又理解了一遍这两个人说的是什么，然后又转头看向那边低头挑东西的Bucky，对方虽然带着帽子，但完全起不到什么遮掩的作用，反倒是那扎起来的头发，把漂亮的五官全全露了出来。

明白了是怎么回事，Steve将选的几个球扔到框里笑道

“ 不可以，因为他是我的男朋友。”

说完他转身就离开了，全然不在乎身后那两个小姑娘呆愣在那。

 

 

“ 选好了？”

Steve走过去，看到Bucky手里攥着两双圣诞的袜子，他一并拿了过来放到了自己的篮子里。

“ 嗯，走吧。”

话落他便准备离开，至于刚刚的事他私心不想和Bucky提起，然而走了几步才反应过来对方并没有跟上他的脚步，一转头才发现Bucky看起来有些不安似的插着兜，低着头跟在他身后，就连他停下来都没注意，直接撞在了他的胸前。

“ 怎，怎么停下了？”

“ 下次晚上才可以挂胡子知道么。”

“ 我不想刮，你，你一定要我刮。怎么了？”

Steve又犹豫了两秒，叹了口气说道

“ 怕你给我招来太多情敌，小女生见到你都要走不动了。”

他说完，眼看着对方脸立刻红了起来

“ 你瞎说什么。只是，只是刮个胡子。”

Steve硬是把他还插在兜里的手拽出来握住，然后拉着他一边走一边说

“ 我胡说？刚刚人家还问我要你的联系方式。”

“ 我不高兴了Bucky，我现在就想吻你。”

“ 不，不行！回家，回家再说。”

“ 那回家就不是一个吻能解决的了。”

Steve说完就听身边的人嘟囔着

“又不是我的错…”

他停下脚步看着对方，直到听到Bucky那声有点勉为其难又有点害羞的

“嗯。”

Steve这才肯拉着他继续走，心里对这个解决方案也就只有一点点满意，一点点。


	24. Chapter 24

Steve本以为他如实和Bucky说了，Bucky自然不会再因为不自信而别扭。可结果是，他发现对方反而更加不自在了。

就在他从洗手间出来后发现Bucky不但把头发放下来了，帽檐更是遮住了他一半脸，一个人贴墙站着，无所事事的划着手机。他皱了皱眉，然后便走过去把人拉到没人的安全通道里。

“怎么了？”

“ 应该是我问你怎么了？”

Steve把人逼到墙角，将手里的袋子放到地上，搂住眼前装作若无其事的人。

“ 没事啊…”

Steve见他不承认，也不多说，就这么盯着他，直到Bucky不敢跟他对视又推了他几次无果后，这才吞吞吐吐的说道

“ 我就是..就是有点不自在。”

“ 因为那两个人看你么？”

“ 嗯..可能还有别人，我是说..如果我没感觉错的话。”

Steve有的时候真的是佩服Bucky的敏感，一点点的关注都能让对方感觉到，好吧，今天可能的确有点过分了，或许是因为Bucky难得的露了脸，又或许是因为他执拗的要求拉着对方的手，这才不由得吸引了更多的目光，可是他发誓，真的只有一点，谁也不好意思总是盯着陌生路人看不是吗？

“ 那是因为你今天好看极了Bucky，这并没什么。”

“ 可是…可是我不习惯，我不想，不想让你担心，但是..总之，就是我，我应该是这样的。”

看着眼前说着说着越来越慌的人，Steve收了收手臂，将人搂的更紧了些，说道

“ 我也会那么看着你，你工作的时候，吃饭，睡觉，我也会看着你，你一点都没有不自在不是吗？”

“ 当然，那是你，只有你..我是说，说别人，在外面…”

“ 你应该这样，你为什么不行？你就是应该穿着光鲜的衣裳，露出你精致的五官，大胆的拉着我的手，别人羡慕你嫉妒你或者是喜欢你。你这才是应该有的生活，Bucky，你永远都应该在阳光下。”

Steve说出这些话的时候有点恼火有点后悔，再或者有点侥幸。

他不希望Bucky总是活在自己不如别人，自己是个特殊的阴影里，他试图让对方改变多少次，却总是毫无进展，Bucky仍然在外人面前选择隐藏自己。

他从不说出多重的话或者打击对方的话，他怕这反而让对方更不自信，可刚刚他情不自禁的就说出带着怒意的反驳，让他现在有点后怕，他怕Bucky又缩了进去。

不过，还有一点，就一点的希望，自己忽然的气愤能让对方想明白。

 

Bucky有些发愣的听着着对方说的话，Steve皱着眉压抑着怒气，这还是他们在一起后，对方第一次这副样子。

不过他发现自己并没有难过，反而，一瞬间他觉得自己有些烦躁慌张的心忽然冷静了不少，更准确的说是，他感觉沉重的胸口突然如释负重，从身体中心散发的热气将他整个烘的暖了起来。

有的时候他都不知道自己到底在纠结什么，明明他已经可以说话了，甚至是很多时候，他能不结巴，他像个正常人一样，可却偏偏无法忽视陌生人的眼神，他知道，或许只是对方不经意的将眼神扫到他，可即使是这样，他也不自觉的开始紧张。

他知道Steve一直在担心他这点，他也知道对方总是故意带他出去吃饭，见朋友，可他糟糕透了，他几乎每次都搞砸了。

他不想让Steve再担心，他会偶尔陪着对方白天出来购物，他也会答应对方约会的邀请，可事实是，他并不舒服，并不想这样做。他过去的二十多年的生活告诉他，这些不是属于他的。

 

“ 我们回家？”

Steve的一句话把他乱想的思绪打断了，他听到了对方说这之前的叹气声，大脑还没完全开始运转的他只是点了点头，对方便提起一旁的东西转身离开，他跟着出了安全门，回到商场里，Bucky觉得乱哄哄的商场里听得最清晰的不是那来回循环的圣诞歌曲，而是自己砰砰砰的心跳声。

他看着Steve走在自己右前方一步的距离，对方空着左手没有提东西，可能是顾及他的感受，并没有再像之前那样拉着他的手。

Bucky扶了扶自己的帽子，好让自己的视野可以更好一点，看了看四周，然后又将目光转回走在自己前面的人，他现在满脑子都是Steve最后那句话。

他应该在阳光下。

他习惯性的告诉自己这些不是他的，可事实好像并不是这样，他能够选择自己应该怎样生活。

 

或者就像别人说的那样，身体比思想更诚实，就在他还犹豫的时候，手已经伸了出去，直接拉住了Steve的左手。

前面的人瞬间定住了，又握了握他的手才回头看着他，脸上那收不住的笑意看起来有点蠢，想到这，Bucky才发现自己此时此刻也正忍不住笑着，然后他选择抢先在对方开口之前说道

“ 我们吃完饭再，再回家。”

“ 好。”

 

Steve真的没想到Bucky真的会迈出这一步，他被碰到手的一瞬间以为那是自己的幻觉，确定了这是真实发生的之后，油然而生的欣喜感让他一个晚上可能都像个傻子。

这算不上是争吵的争吵自然也随着两人手碰上的一瞬间消失殆尽。

于是这份欣喜一直持续到回家，他躺在Bucky的腿上，吃着蓝莓的时候，听到对方和他说

“ 我们第二次见面，你就，动手动脚。”时，瞬间消失的无影无踪，他觉得自己其实就是个傻子。

“ 哪次？我不可能…不对，你是说喝醉了？睡你家？”

他看到Bucky点了点头，然后继续忙着电脑上的工作，一个多余的眼神都没有给他。

Steve本来只是想炫耀一下自己的自制力，对于自己的病总是能控制的很好，但没想到，Bucky直接给了他一棒重击。

就在两分钟前他都觉得Bucky是在他自己承认自己有病之后才知道这一切的，可万万没想到，当初还不认识对方的时候就暴露了。

“ 那我…我是说，我都干什么了？”

“ 你躺在我家，我家门口，我蹲下拍你，你，就把我抱住了。”

Bucky刚说完，就又紧接着说道

“ 后来，你又在我家，睡着那次，你也抱，抱我了。”

Steve听完愣在那，还是嘴里还没咽下的蓝莓呛了他，这才缓过神来。

“ 那你没觉得我有问题？或者觉得，觉得我没准是个变态什么的？”

Steve紧张兮兮的等着对方回答，可Bucky却不以为的摇了摇头，然后伸手问他要蓝莓。他一把抓住那只伸向碗里的手，然后将对方的视线拉过来，说道

“ 说实话，你真的没觉得我奇怪么。”

“ 没有。”

“ 你不用安慰我，你....”

Steve正说着，就被打断了，然后他就听着Bucky说道

“ 你，你太在意这个事了，其实，其实就是喜欢，亲密动作。你不用，不用这么担心。你有点，过分焦虑了Steve，谁，谁都没觉得这有什么。我也喜欢这些，我也想抱你，想，想吻你，真的做了，就不会难受了。”

Steve看着眼前的人认真的说给自己听的样子，有些动容，这种事情一向是这样，说给别人明白的很，可放到自己这就总是放不下。

说实话，他知道自己早就暴露着毛病了反而有些轻松，Bucky知道他这样也喜欢上了他，和他在一起，比伪装得完美时得到的爱更让人心动。

他正想着，就看Bucky忽然捧着他的脸认真的说道

“ 现在，现在你想吻我吗？或者抱抱？你要说。”

“ 你这个样子，我就是不想也变得想了。”

他说完，就看对方脸上有点泛红，有些害羞似的抿了抿嘴，然后在他要转身继续工作的一瞬间，Steve又把他拽回来直接吻了上去。

只是轻轻的碰了碰嘴唇，然后轻声说道

“ 问我想不想吻，又继续工作是什么意思？”

“ 你不是说，说不想。”

“ 谁说的？我不但想吻，还想做点别的。”

“ 因为病吗？”

“ 当然。还有你在商场答应我的。”

“ 那，行呗。”

到底是不是因为病？他们谁都清楚得不能更清楚了，至于发觉自己早没了形象的Steve，从此多了一条耍赖的理由，反正，Bucky也不会戳穿。


	25. Chapter 25

说好圣诞节在家渡过的他们，从平安夜开始就犯懒，早上谁也没起来，就连平时一贯好习惯的Steve即使在生物钟的催促下七点多久睁了眼，可看到身边睡到床那边去的人，又选择再睡一个回笼觉，不过前提当然是把人拽回到自己这边。

等他再醒过来是被闹钟声吵醒的，睁开眼便看到Bucky先是闭着眼犹犹豫豫的从被窝里抽出手关掉还在响着的手机，然后又立刻缩了回去。

Steve看了眼时间，十点，选择起床的他揉了揉脸，坐了起来。他不知道Bucky为什么要上闹钟，这个即使早睡了也习惯中午才起床的人，上午的阳光一向和他没有缘。

他正坐在床上醒神就看身边的人在被子里拱了拱，眯着眼看了一眼时间，又闭上了眼，并不打算叫醒他的Steve独自下了床，习惯性的去厨房弄了一杯咖啡，等再回到卧室，一眼便看到刚刚还不想起床的人现在正背对着房门口坐着，他正觉得新奇，紧接着，对方就又栽回了床上，一副耍赖不想起的样子。

Steve走过去侧躺在床上看着还在挣扎的人

“ 再睡一会儿？刚十点。”

他又等了一会儿才有了回应

“ 不行，来..来不及了。”

“ 做什么？”

“ 去超市，买，买晚上要用的东西。听说，听说早上买的，好。”

Steve没忍住噗的一声笑出了声

“ 人家说的早上可是能八点或者再早点，现在这个时间我们出门可以直接去吃午饭了。”

话落，就看Bucky一副睡眼朦胧的看着他，也不知道是怎么的，他还看出了其中还夹杂着点无语和震惊，于是他补充道

“ 超市什么时候卖的都差不多，我们可以下午再去。”

见对方没了动静，没一会儿就嘟囔着那我再睡一会儿便真的睡过去了。

 

 

Steve没想到Bucky今天真的这么执着的要求要做晚饭，他们从认识到在一起半年的时间，Bucky从没做过饭，最重要的是，对方也根本就不会。

不过那又怎么样呢，今天Bucky坚持要承担晚饭的所有任务。

“ 20克胡椒？20克, 20克，20克是多少？”

Steve刚进厨房就听到对方自言自语的念叨着，他走过去，拿起一边的小勺往平底锅里放了些胡椒说道

“大概这么多？”

“ 哦…”

听到对方应了下来，他一转头就看到对方脸有点红，即使在一起这么久，Bucky还是这么容易害羞。

想着，Steve就心痒的忍不住从后面搂住眼前的人，将脑袋搭在对方的肩膀上吻了吻侧脸。

“ 别闹，我，我忙的很。”

“ 我帮你？”

“ 不用。”

他刚说完，Steve就注意到一边在火上的锅里开始冒泡，眼看着就要溢出来了。

“ 那煮开了。”

怀里的人立刻就手忙脚乱的过去关火，即便如此，锅边也溢出了一圈黄色的汤汁和泡沫。Bucky赶紧将灶台上的汤汁擦干净，然后有些不好意思又有点责备的跟他说

“ 你，你去出，我自己弄。”

见对方真的不想让他打扰，Steve只好乖乖的出去等着，不过当然临走的时候又抱着他好好的吻了一下。

 

说实在的，他早就做好了吃不上晚饭的准备，可等到他真的吃到嘴里的时候，竟然发现Bucky做的真的还不错，从味道到外观来说，各方面都棒极了。

“ 为什么一定要做饭？”

“ 就，就想做晚饭，怎么了。”

他太了解Bucky了，他听出了对方隐瞒了些什么，不过也没有戳穿，欣然的享受着属于他们两个人的晚餐。

虽然他们几乎每天都会坐在这张桌子上吃饭，可这是第一次这么正式的，有氛围的情况下进行晚餐。

Steve在一些时候还是非常同意仪式感这种东西的，几根蜡烛，一束花，食物上一点点的点缀，简单的东西摆在桌子上总是能让平常到平凡的生活变得有点不同。

他们不想像平时那样聊一些别人的事，更准确上的说是，他们现在就像没有同居的小情侣好不容易挤出时间在餐厅约会，一定要好好珍惜这在一起的一两个小时，哪怕只是互相看着对方也是不错的。

比如现在，Steve看着对面的人低头喝着盘子里的汤，即使看过无数遍，他也觉得对方此时此刻比平时要好看的多，他为自己设计房子的时候就幻想过有一天，他和爱人坐在这个餐桌前，不太大的桌子让他们离的并不远，甚至一抬手就能碰到对方的脸，然后他们可以拉开旁边的窗帘，这个角度刚好可以让月光照进来。

可事实是，他从来都不认为自己是个浪漫的人，所有的浪漫都是停止在幻想上，他幻想着和爱人有一些让他们记住一辈子的画面，然而只是幻想。

可能是因为现在暧昧的气氛，他们说话的声音都不自觉的放低了一些，就用他们两人可以听到的音量，极少的几句话甚至让他想起来他们第一次吃饭时候的场景，那个时候Bucky还不能说话，不自信的人更是极少用手语，他那时候生怕自己说错点什么，或者没看清对方表达什么。

现在想起来，他那时候还在犹豫自己到底是不是喜欢对方真的是愚蠢至极。

 

一直到晚饭快要结束的时候，一晚没多说的人才终于主动开口了

“ 我，我不知道该送你什么礼物。”

他并没有插话，抬头看向对方等着他继续说下去。

“ 我从没，从没给人选过圣诞节的礼物，我猜不到，你想要什么，所以..所以我就想，准备个晚餐或许，或许还不错。”

Steve忽然发现，Bucky才是那个最会浪漫的人，总是用着自以为笨拙的方式，其实呢？一次次的戳向他的心窝，让他再也离不开他。

“ 不是还不错，简直棒极了。”

对方一个想要为他准备晚餐的想法实现了他很久以来的幻想，他现在有了一个忘不掉的画面，他和Bucky坐在这张桌子前，月光刚好照在一旁的花上，更美好的是，桌子上的菜是对方精心为他准备的，这是他的礼物。

 

 

在听到对方的认可之后Bucky才放心的舒了一口气，他生怕自己这个想法太蠢了，心里正高兴就听对方忽然说道

“ 我想吻你。”

他还没来得及回答，Steve就已经起了身，一只手撑在桌子上，身体前倾靠近他，他一个抬头就刚好吻了上来。

对方嘴里都是香草的味道，是他烤的蛋糕，一想到是他做的，心里抑制不住的高兴，吻着吻着他又想到，幸亏这个桌子不大，不然他们就吻不了这么久了。

意识到自己又开始胡思乱想，他赶紧回神认真的回应着这个亲吻。

 

他们两个选择不去收拾那一桌子的残局，而是直接倚靠在沙发上看着早就选好的电影。

一开始他觉得，哪怕是悲剧的电影，和Steve一起看也没什么，只是一部电影而已，或许，他们根本就没有心思好好的看完一整部，然而他没想到的是，他们情不自禁的就认真的全部看完了。

“ 这一点，一点也不适合圣诞，但是，很多人推荐在圣诞节看。”

“ 可能因为他的名字叫战场上的快乐圣诞？”

Bucky后悔极了，他现在整个人都感觉有些沉重，甚至是心里有些憋闷，他觉得Steve可能也和他一样，不然对方怎么也完全不开口呢。

就这么待了一会儿，Steve躺在他的腿上，忽然转过身看着他说道

“yonoi第一眼就爱上Celliers了吧。”

Bucky想了想两人第一次见面的画面，毫无疑问，他点了点，然后又说道

“ 这样的感情，太绝望了。 ”

看到对方看着自己，Bucky又继续说下去

“ 他们再想爱，又，又有什么用？一定不会有以后的，太脆弱了。”

“ 这才叫爱情不是么？即使没有结果，也一厢情愿。”

他叹了口气，抑制不住的继续为了电影里的爱情难过，就在这时，他忽然想到，幸亏这个时候有Steve在，即使是悲剧，好在可以有个人和他聊一聊，去年的这个时候他还是一个人在家，笑也好哭也罢，都还是他一个人，那时候他可不敢想象以后的圣诞节会有人和他一起开心难过，结果今年的圣诞节，他的生活竟然有了这么天翻地覆的变化，他再也不是自己一个人了。

想着想着，他又开始庆幸自己活在二十一世纪，同性恋不是什么禁忌，也没有战争的威胁，终归可以好好把握住自己的爱情。

“ 幸亏，幸亏我们不是在那时候。”

“ 在那个时候我也要跟你在一起。”

躺在自己腿上的人毫不犹豫的就回答了，Bucky忍不住笑了笑问道

“ 万一我们，我们也是军人呢？”

“ 那我们也会在一起。”

“ 那几乎，几乎是要对抗国家。”

“ 那也在一起，信不信我？”

看着对方一脸自信的样子，Bucky几乎笑出了声，他正要说点什么就被对方接下来的动作打断了，

Steve从兜里掏着什么，然后便抓起他的手，紧接着，一枚戒指滑进了他的中指，伴随着窗外传来的零点钟声和圣诞歌曲

“ 圣诞快乐，巴恩斯先生。”


End file.
